Ironico: Mirai Trunks Saga
by Yari1
Summary: Meses despues de la derrota de Cell y los androides, Trunks decide viajar al espacio, ya que Bulma ha muerto. En el espacio encontrará un mundo lleno de posibilidades y oportunidades... tal vez odio, quizas amor...Capitulo 18! I'm on a roll, baby!
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la Autora: Este es mi primer Fic en español, espero que les guste mi historia. R&R.  
  
Dragon Ball Z: Mirai Trunks Saga Capitulo I  
  
Localización: Algún lugar en el espacio 8:37 p.m. hora de la Tierra  
  
Trunks estaba recostado en la pequeña cama de aquel cuarto solitario, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos meses. Viajó en el tiempo, hacia el pasado, específicamente, donde tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Goku, y la versión joven de su maestro de artes marciales, Gohan. Pero lo que más le gusto de todo fue el conocer a su padre, y compartir con él, del cual solo conocía a través de las historias que su madre le contaba. Su humor rápidamente cambio cuando pensó en ella, habían pasado solo dos meses de su muerte, y la extrañaba con intensidad; el único consuelo que tenía era que su muerte había sido tranquila, y el sueño de ella de destruir los androides, y hacer del planeta Tierra un lugar tranquilo nuevamente, se había convertido en realidad. Los primeros días después de su muerte fueron muy duros para él, todo lo que veía le recordaba a su amorosa madre, que siempre se preocupaba por él, y lo amaba incondicionalmente. Las ciudades empezaban a ser nuevamente reconstruidas, cuando un día regresaba a su hogar, en el cual esperaba verla para hablar con ella, como solían hacerlo todos los días; pero para su decepción, ella ya no estaba allí, fue en ese momento en que supo que para él ya no había nada en el planeta Tierra, y que tenia que irse. Solo le tomo varios días y noches de constante trabajo el terminar la nave espacial con todo tipo de comodidades y aparatos, que hubieran hecho a madre y abuelo orgullosos. Así que finalmente puso el curso a, 'cualquier lugar, menos aquí.' y desde entonces ha estado viajando por el espacio por meses, sin que nada interesante y excitante le ocurriera, y estaba considerando nuevamente regresar a su planeta, cuando de repente escucho la alarma de la nave sonar.  
  
"¿Que?..." se pregunto a si mismo sorprendido y extrañado.  
  
Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de controles de la nave. Tuvo que mirar hacia el panel de la nave varias veces cuando vio una nave espacial color violeta se acercaba; sus ojos no podían creerlo mientras había estado en el espacio no había visto ningún tipo de vida extraterrestre, esa era la primera vez, ahora su mayor su preocupación era si eran hostiles o no. Velozmente se sentó en el asiento del piloto y empezó a escribir en el teclado de la computadora de la nave. Repentinamente aparecieron varias pantallas por los alrededores del cuarto de controles, y pudo observar claramente la nave, pero después también pudo observar que otras naves espaciales de color gris se perseguían a la nave color violeta, y no fue hasta varios segundos que empezaban a dispararles con rayos láser. Esto enoja, a Trunks nunca le han gustado las injusticias, para él esto lo era, las naves de color gris se aprovechaban de que la nave color violeta estaba sola, e indefensa para atacarla entre todos a la vez; sin pensarlo dos veces, pone su nave a toda velocidad y se dirige hacia las naves; rápidamente empieza a disparar rayos láser, que había puesto en la nave para momentos como esos, a las naves de color gris. Trunks logro destruir alguna de ellas, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que eran varias naves, y estas contraatacaron y le dispararon a su nave, la que ya estaba en muy malas condiciones después de recibir varios disparos. "Demonios!" dijo mientras que intentaba reparar algunos, de los tantos daños internos que tenía la nave, pero no tuvo éxito, y la nave empezó a estrellarse; mientras su nave descendía vio como otras naves muy parecidas a la color violeta llegaban al lugar y empezaban a dispara a las de color gris.  
  
Trunks respira profundo, y piensa, mientras cierra los ojos, "Bueno, al menos muero como un guerrero debe morir, en el campo de batalla. al menos ahora podré estar con mamá y papá, y los guerreros Z de mi época" finalmente pensó sonriendo.  
  
Horas mas tarde, Trunks despertó, rodeado de gente vestida de blanco, y con mascaras, lo cual él dedujo rápidamente que eran doctores. Él trato de hablar, pero todo su cuerpo estaba como entumecido, y débil. "Ha despertado" oyó Trunks decir uno de los doctores. Mas doctores se acercaron a él, Trunks trato de hablar, pero no pudo ya que tenia una mascara de oxigeno. "Por favor, joven, no trate de hablar, su condición es muy delicada y usted necesita descansar y conservar su energía" le dijo otro doctor. Trunks asintió débilmente con la cabeza, y nuevamente se quedo dormido. Lo que pareció para él solo segundos de sueño, en realidad habían sido días, cuando finalmente despertó se encontró dentro algo muy similar a una incubadora, vistiendo solo ropa interior. Miro su cuerpo, y aunque le dolía algunas partes, no vio golpes, ni marcas tan siquiera. Finalmente vio a gente vestida de pies a cabeza en ropa blanca de laboratorio, que se acercaban a verlo a través de la incubadora.  
  
Trunks se sienta, y los mira extrañados. "¿Quienes son ustedes?! ¿Que demonios esta pasando?" dice Trunks desperado, por no saber donde estaba.  
  
Todos los técnicos se alejan de la incubadora, cuando Trunks empieza a golpearla molesto y desesperado. "Déjenme salir de aquí!" ordenó molesto. Luego vio como una mujer de alrededor de unos 40 años de edad se acerco a la incubadora, mirándolo seriamente. "Déjenme salir de aquí. Ahora" le dijo disgustado a ella.  
  
Ella lo mira mortificadamente, y mientras presiona el botón del intercomunicador de la incubadora, le dice, "Te dejare salir, si prometes dejar de hacer el escándalo que estabas haciendo".  
  
"De acuerdo" él respondió, mortificado también.  
  
La desconocida mujer dijo algo a los técnicos que el no pudo oír, ya que la incubadora era a prueba de sonidos, el dedujo que ella les estaba dando ordenes de que lo dejaran salir. Luego de varios minutos, Trunks rápidamente salía de la incomoda incubadora, y estiraba su cuerpo tan pronto sus pies tocaron el frío suelo del laboratorio. Rápidamente los técnicos del laboratorio le entregaban a Trunks una toga y zapatos para que cubriera su cuerpo.  
  
"¿Quien eres tú?" él preguntó.  
  
"Yo voy a ser la que va a hacer las preguntas aquí, así que dime ¿quien eres tú?" ella respondió.  
  
"Soy Trunks, y no voy a responder mas preguntas hasta que me digas quien eres tú, y en donde rayos estoy" él respondió bastante molesto.  
  
Ella respira profundamente, y finalmente dijo, "Muy bien. Estas en el área de cuidado intensivo del hospital del planeta Amazon, yo soy Tai, comandante supremo del ejercito Real del planeta Amazon".  
  
"Planeta Amazon? Nunca había escuchado de este planeta" Trunks comento un poco confundido.  
  
"Eso es por que estamos ubicados en cerca del limite entre el cuadrante norte y el cuadrante sur, cerca de donde te encontramos a ti. ¿Acaso recuerdas lo que te sucedió?" Tai finalmente pregunto.  
  
Trunks se queda en silencio por algunos minutos mientras piensa, "No mucho, solo a unas naves atacando a otra, eso todo lo que recuerdo" finalmente respondió.  
  
"Esa nave que fue atacada, y que tu defendiste se salvo. En ella viajaba nuestra reina y emperatriz Lia" Tai explico.  
  
"¿De veras? Asombroso" dijo Trunks pensativo.  
  
"Como 'gracias' por haber salvado a nuestra reina, fuimos al planeta donde tu nave se estrello y te rescatamos. Estabas muy mal herido, muchos pensaban que no sobrevivirías, pero gracias a nuestra tecnología tan avanzada los doctores pudieron salvarte" ella explico calmadamente.  
  
Sorprendido por estos eventos, y avergonzado por su inicial actitud dice, "Whao, muchas gracias por haber salvado mi vida, no se como agradecérselos" dijo Trunks.  
  
Tai sonríe, "No tienes por que hacerlo, somos nosotros quienes te agradecemos el haber salvado nuestra emperatriz". Él sonríe tímidamente. "Sígueme." continua Tai, ".te voy a mostrar tu habitación".  
  
Trunks la sigue, mientras le pregunta, "¿Y mi nave?".  
  
Sonriendo responde, "¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que decía? Tu nave se estrello por lo tanto, no tienes nave".  
  
"OH, no! Sin mi nave no podré regresar a mi hogar" Trunks dijo en un tono de desesperación.  
  
"No tienes por que preocuparte, en el momento que decidas nosotros te llevaremos a tu planeta. Lo que me hace preguntarte, de que planeta eres?" pregunta Tai.  
  
"Soy del planeta Tierra" respondió Trunks.  
  
Ella lo mira extrañada, "¿Planeta Tierra? Tu no pareces muy terrícola que digamos".  
  
"Déjame adivinar, es por el color de mi cabello, no?" él dice sonriendo, mientras que ella ríe.  
  
Luego de varios minutos llegan a la habitación dónde Trunks se estaría quedando, la cual era bastante grande, y muy bonita decorada.  
  
"Hay ropa y zapatos en el armario. La emperatriz desea verte y conocerte mañana, para darte personalmente la gracias por haberle salvado la vida. Espero que no tengas objeción" Tai dijo.  
  
"No, por supuesto que no, seria un honor" Trunks respondió muy educadamente.  
  
Tai sonríe, "Excelente, vengo por ti en la mañana, a la hora del desayuno. Hasta luego" ella dijo, y finalmente se voltio para irse, dejando a Trunks en su nuevo cuarto, mirando a sus alrededores un poco confundido.  
  
  
  
N/A: Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo capitulo! 


	2. El Encuentro

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Planeta Amazon  
  
7:45 a.m. Hora de la Tierra  
  
Trunks caminaba de lado a lado en su 'habitación' esperando que Tai lo fuera a buscar, para que pudiera ir a conocer a la reina. Finalmente, después de varios minutos, ella apareció.  
  
"Disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve varios inconvenientes en el área de entrenamiento" Tai explicó.  
  
"¿De veras? ¿Y que sucedió?" él preguntó interesado, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.  
  
"Bueno, déjame explicarlo de esta manera. cuando tengas mi edad nunca insistas en entrenar con alguien que es mas joven que tú, y que su familia es conocida por ser los guerreros más fuertes en este lado de la galaxia" ella explicó un poco avergonzada.  
  
Trunks sonríe, "Eso en la Tierra lo conocemos por, 'que alguien nos golpee el trasero despiadadamente'".  
  
"Si ya lo sé, es que yo no querría llamarle así" Tai dice riendo. Finalmente llegan al exageradamente grande comedor, el cual estaba vacío.  
  
"¿Y la reina?" Trunks preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
"Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento." le contesto Tai, ".ahora, necesito que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir a cerca del protocolo real. Por ningún motivo puedes dirigirte a la Reina Lia, solo por su nombre, debes llamarla solo por su titulo, o Majestad, o Alteza Real, etc. ¿Entendido?".  
  
Él asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Repentinamente cerca de diez hombres aparecen en el comedor, registrando el área. Mientras uno de ellos se les acerca a Tai y a Trunks.  
  
"Perdone la interrupción, comandante, pero debo preguntar si su acompañante tiene permiso para estar en el área" pregunto el soldado muy seriamente.  
  
"Por supuesto. Puedes preguntarle a la Reina; él fue el terrícola que le salvó la vida a la reina" ella explicó.  
  
El soldado rápidamente abandona el lugar, mientras Tai hace un gesto de mortificación, "Esos son los guardaespaldas de la Reina Lia, ellos se aseguran de que a cualquier lugar que la reina vaya, sea seguro para ella. Son un poco molestosos, pero hacen un trabajo bastante bueno".  
  
Después de varios minutos regresa el soldado, "Mis disculpas, comandante, la Reina ha confirmado lo que usted ha dicho, desea que les informe que muy pronto estará con ustedes" dijo el hombre.  
  
"Gracias, soldado" dijo Tai, y después el hombre se fue del lugar.  
  
Trunks ve como los hombres buscan por todo el lugar frenéticamente, y comenta, "Se ve que toman su trabajo muy en serio".  
  
"Tienen que tomarlo en serio, la vida de nuestra Reina depende de ellos, ya que si la Emperatriz muere todo esta perdido para el planeta y el resto del cuadrante sur" Tai explicó.  
  
Repentinamente, ellos escucharon como uno de los guardaespaldas, gritaba, "Todo listo". Luego de esto, ellos veían como entraba al lugar al menos seis soldados más, y detrás de ellos se podía ver una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos azules y claros como el mar, de tez blanca, de estatura alta y figura esbelta. Trunks se queda prácticamente hipnotizado con su belleza, pero rápidamente sale de su trance. Lia rápidamente los vio y fue directamente donde ellos.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, que suerte tuviste, Tai, esta vez no te quedaron contusiones por causa del entrenamiento, como te ha pasado otras veces" dijo Lia con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Bueno, su majestad, 'otras veces' ha tenido una buena practica, esta vez no la tuvo, me imagino que debe ser por que ha descuidado su entrenamiento" Tai dijo.  
  
Lia ríe, "Esa es la cosa mas ridícula que jamás te he escuchado decir, lo que sucede es que tú eres un mala perdedora. Al menos te debería servir de consuelo de que me has enseñado bien, y que algún día 'la estudiante tenia que sobrepasar a la maestra'".  
  
Tai mira a Lia incrédulamente, "Lamentó informarle, su majestad, pero usted a mi no me ha sobrepasado, y tampoco lo hará por buen tiempo".  
  
Lia ríe casi maliciosamente, "¿Eso crees? Pues que tal si vamos al área de entrenamiento, y comprobamos lo que dices".  
  
Tai sonríe un poco nerviosa, "Ehh, lo siento, emperatriz, pero usted debe tomar su desayuno. Además de que tiene un invitado" ella dijo finalmente mientras miraba a Trunks.  
  
La reina Lia mira a Trunks, y luego hacia Tai, y le murmura, "Este es el terrícola? No se parece al que estaba en la enfermería". "Su majestad, recuerde que él estaba muy mal herido cuando usted lo vio en la enfermería. Ahora él esta completamente curado" Tai explicó.  
  
Lia fija sus ojos nuevamente en Trunks, y dice, "Que bien. Me alegra que se haya recuperado tan rápidamente. Trunks es su nombre, ¿no?".  
  
"Si, su majestad, Trunks Briefs" él respondió muy educadamente.  
  
Lia sonríe, y continúa, "Muy bien. Que tal si ahora me acompañas a desayunar, Trunks Briefs?".  
  
"Por supuesto, seria un honor, su majestad" Trunks respondió.  
  
"Perfecto. sígueme" ella dijo, mientras ambos caminaban.  
  
Después de varios segundos, finalmente llegaron a un balcón, donde una mesa los esperaba con comida caliente. Mientras se sentaban Trunks observó como varios guardaespaldas se detuvieron en los alrededores de la pequeña mesa, esto a él le incomoda bastante, lo cual Lia nota inmediatamente.  
  
"Déjennos solos" Lia ordenó.  
  
"Pero, emperatriz, tenemos ordenes estrictas de." antes de que el hombre terminara la oración Lia le había dado una mirada de 'si me llevas la contraria las vas a pasar mal', que hizo que el hombre asintiera asustado; y todos los guardaespaldas se marcharan del área.  
  
Ella sonríe un poco avergonzada, "Discúlpalos, pero es su obligación ser ridículamente sobre protectores".  
  
Trunks ríe, "Entiendo".  
  
Rápidamente cambiando de tema, le dice, "Me han dicho que eres del planeta Tierra, ¿no?..." él asiente con la cabeza, y ella continua, ".que interesante. He escuchado cosas muy extrañas e interesantes de ese planeta".  
  
Trunks, un poco sorprendido de que ella supiera sobre la Tierra, le dice, "Ah, si? ¿Cómo que?".  
  
"Bueno, habían rumores por la galaxia de que un cruel, perverso, y poderoso dictador con el nombre de Frieza había sido derrotado por un terrícola" ella dijo.  
  
Trunks asiente con la cabeza, "Es cierto. Él era el padre de mi maestro en artes marciales".  
  
Lia bastante impresionada, le dice, "¿El padre de tu maestro de artes marciales? Eso es increíble. Ellos deben ser muy poderosos; me gustaría conocerlos".  
  
La expresión facial de Trunks cambia rápidamente al recordarlos, "Lo siento, pero eso no podrá ser, ya que ambos están muertos" respondió triste.  
  
Lia nota el dolor en su rostro, "Me imagino que eran muy cercanos a ti, lamento mucho haber traído el tema".  
  
"Nunca conocí a Goku, él fue el que mato a Frieza; Gohan era su hijo, mi mejor amigo y también mi maestro" Trunks explicó, con un poco de remordimiento, al decir que nunca conoció a Goku, cuando en realidad si lo había conocido, pero no se sentía totalmente mal ya que en él nunca conoció al Goku de su tiempo, así que estaba diciendo la verdad parcialmente.  
  
"Entiendo." respondió Lia, luego cambiando rápidamente de tema nuevamente, para que no continuara recordando momentos tristes, le dice, ". y que opinas de Amazon?".  
  
"Eh, bueno, en realidad no he podido ver nada del planeta, ya que ayer fue que salí de la incubadora" dice Trunks.  
  
Ella asiente, "Es cierto. no hay problema, ordenaré un recorrido mañana para que puedas conocer el planeta".  
  
"Gracias, Emperatriz" Trunks dijo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras empezaban a comer, Lia pudo notar como Trunks se veía un poco incomodo, como si quisiera decir algo, y no se atreviera.  
  
"¿Hay algo quieres decirme?" ella le preguntó.  
  
"Bueno, es que estaba pensando en mi nave que se estrelló, y de como voy a regresar a la Tierra sin ella" él respondió.  
  
"Bueno, nosotros podríamos darte una de nuestras naves, o simplemente enviaríamos a alguien a que te lleve a la Tierra. ¿acaso es que deseas marcharte de Amazon tan pronto?" ella le preguntó.  
  
"Bueno, es que no quisiera molestar" responde Trunks tímidamente.  
  
Ella ríe incrédulamente, "No digas tonterías, Trunks. No importunas a nadie, y si fuera así, no importaría, por que a mi no me molestas, y mi opinión es la que cuenta en este planeta. Así que, si lo deseas, puedes irte cuando gustes, ahora tan pronto termines tu desayuno o en unos días, semanas, o meses, o quizás quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida, es tu decisión" ella dijo finalmente.  
  
Él se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba, él deseaba poder decir que no podía quedarse, ya que tenia a su familia, y amigos esperando por él en la Tierra, pero no era así, él estaba solo, todos estaban muertos.  
  
Trunks suspira, "Creo que me quedare por varios días".  
  
Ella sonríe, "Excelente. Déjanos saber cuando quieras irte" ella dijo, y él asintió con la cabeza.  
  
A/N: Hasta aquí el capitulo II, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor no se olviden de dejar un'review'. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós! 


	3. La Oferta

N/A: Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza. Gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews y que han leído el fic!!! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste!  
  
Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Planeta Amazon  
1:32 p.m. Hora del Planeta Tierra  
Habían pasado semanas desde que Trunks llegó al Planeta Amazon; a él le encantaba el lugar, ya que era hermoso. Era un lugar de mucha vegetación y recursos naturales, pero a la misma vez con mucha tecnología y altos edificios. Se estaba empezando acostumbrar al planeta; y hasta había hecho amistad con algunos de los guardias del palacio; además le habían dado una habitación en el palacio. Diariamente caminaba por las ciudades cercanas al palacio, y podía apreciar como todo tipo de criaturas, probablemente del espacio, visitaban el planeta. Y hasta estableció un pequeña amistad con Tai, a quien veía diariamente en el los alrededores del palacio. A la única persona que no veía regularmente era a la Reina Lia, ya que siempre estaba muy ocupada con sus labores de reina, y cuando tenía la oportunidad de verla, era algo rápido y por coincidencia.  
  
Era un d?ía soleado, cuando Trunks decidió pasear por los jardines del palacio. Mientras caminaba y veía las exóticas flores, vio a Lia, a bastante distancia de él, acompañada por un grupo de personas bastante adultas; rápido dedujo que era el 'Gran Consejo' del que algunos de sus amigos guardias del palacio le habían hablado, que se encargaban de aconsejar a la reina en asuntos del planeta. Lia estaba sentada en una silla-trono, mientras el 'Gran Consejo' estaba sentado alrededor de ella en asientos más pequeños, él pudo notar que hablaban de algo que ella no estaba muy contenta, ya que se veía bastante molesta. Mientras miraba, no podía sacar sus ojos de la hermosa reina, sus ojos, su rostro, su piel que parecía tan suave y delicada que lo hacia querer acercarse y tocarla. Pero rápidamente se despertó de sus pensamientos, y rió incrédulamente. Continuó mirando desde lejos, cuando rápidamente noto como un hombre bastante raro, de piel color azul, llevaba una espada en la mano mientras se acercaba a la reina y al Gran Consejo precavidamente; Trunks se acerco suavemente hacia el hombre, ya que para el hombre se veía bastante sospechoso y raro, y decidió seguirlo, sin que el hombre lo notara, para ver hacia donde el hombre se dirigía y que iba a hacer; después vio como el hombre brinco de manera sobrenatural hacia Lia, asustando a todos los que estaban allí presentes. Trunks se acercaba al lugar mientras que los guardias reales llegaban también al lugar. Todos vieron al hombre sosteniendo a Lia fuertemente, y apuntando su espada de manera amenazante a la garganta de la joven reina, mientras un 'gas' salía de la boca del extraterrestre.  
  
"Suéltala, ahora!" algunos de los guardias gritaban mientras, apuntabas sus armas al hombre.  
  
"Si alguien se acerca, le corto el cuello! Lo juro!" gritaba el hombre furioso, mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza a la Reina, y le acercaba mas la espada hacia el delicado cuello de ella.  
  
Mas y mas soldados llegaban al lugar, apuntando sus armas hacia el hombre azul, y a Lia, pero nadie podía hacer nada ya que si le disparaban al hombre podían lastimar a la reina.  
  
Tai se paro al lado de Trunks, "Oh, santo cielo! Esto es terrible" Tai dijo aterrada.  
  
"Que esta pasando? Quien es ese?" Trunks pregunto.  
  
"Ese es un 'Troit', uno de nuestros muchos enemigos del cuadrante Este" Tai explicó.  
  
"Y que demonios ella esta esperando? Debe defenderse cuanto antes!" Trunks dijo un poco ansioso.  
  
"Es que tu no entiendes, Trunks, ese 'gas' que sale de la boca del 'troit' ha paralizado completamente a la Reina. Esta indefensa!" Tai dijo desesperada.  
  
Trunks dirige su viste hacia la aterrorizada Reina, "Muy bien, creo que ya esto ha ido muy lejos..." él dijo seriamente, luego camino hacia Lia y el extraterrestre, y le dice con determinación, "...déjala libre, ahora".  
  
El hombre ríe incrédulamente, "De veras? Y quien demonios tú eres para darme ordenes a mi?"  
  
Trunks podía ver como el rostro de Lia se ponía de color rojo, una señal obvia de que se estaba sofocando por el gas, "Yo soy el que te va a matar si no la sueltas ahora mismo" él respondió molesto. El hombre tembló al oír las palabras de Trunks, pero rápidamente las ignoro.  
  
Trunks apunto su dedo índice hacia el hombre azul y continuo diciendo, "No lo voy a volver a repetir. Suéltala ahora!".  
  
"Vete al infierno!" dijo el hombre riendo maléficamente.  
  
"No, eres tú el que se va" Trunks dijo, luego, repentinamente un delgado rayo de energía de color amarillo, salio de su dedo índice que fue directamente a la cabeza del ser azul, matándolo instantáneamente.  
  
El hombre cayó en suelo, rápidamente soltando a Lia, quien respiraba desesperadamente en busca de aire, mientras el gas se desvanecía; ella mira hacia Trunks sorprendida, antes de ser abruptamente sacada del jardín por sus guardaespaldas.  
  
Media hora después, él estaba en el cuarto del Trono, ya que había sido llamado por el 'Gran Consejo'ya que querrían hablar con él. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar junto con Tai.  
  
"Querías hablar conmigo?" él dijo ansiosamente.  
  
"Si, Trunks, el consejo y yo queremos hablar contigo. por favor, siéntate" ella le dijo mientras todos sentaban en unas sillas.  
  
Trunks los mira un poco extrañado, ya que ellos lo estaban mirando a él de la misma manera.  
  
"Dime, de veras eres del planeta Tierra?" uno de los ancianos pregunto interesado.  
  
Trunks asiente con la cabeza, "Si, lo soy. Pensé que eso todos lo sabían".  
  
"Bueno, te preguntamos nuevamente por que, que nosotros sepamos, los terrícolas no poseen habilidades como las tuyas" el anciano dijo.  
  
Trunks exhala profundamente, preparándose para lo próximo que iba a decir, "Bueno, lo que sucede es que... soy mitad Saiyan-jin y mitad terrícola".  
  
Los miembros del Gran Consejo empezaron a susurrar entre sí a causa de esta nueva información. Trunks suspira frustrado, mientras mira hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado.  
  
Tai rápidamente lo nota y dice molesta a los consejeros, "Cállense ya!".  
  
Todos los miembros del Consejo miraron a Tai sorprendidos, y ella ríe nerviosamente, "Lo siento, pero ustedes no se callaban, y me estaban empezando a dar dolor de cabeza con tanta habladuría. Y lo mas importante de todo es, que tienen que escuchar lo que tiene que decir Trunks, así que por favor, consejeros, hagan silencio".  
  
Los consejeros una vez más miraron hacia Trunks.  
  
"Así que eres el hijo de un Saiyan-jin. Háblanos sobre ti " uno de los consejeros dijo.  
  
Trunks suspira, 'No esto otra vez' él pensó, luego comienza diciendo, "Bueno, mi madre era una terrícola y mi padre era un saiya-jin, él murió después de yo haber nacido y mi madre murió hace un par de meses. Hay algo mas que les gustaría saber?" finalmente dijo mortificado.  
  
Todos los miembros del Consejo se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza. "Si, hay algo mas que nos gustaría saber" una de las mujeres del consejo dijo.  
  
Él pregunta mortificado, "El que?".  
  
"Te gustaría ser el nuevo jefe de guardaespaldas de la Reina?" la mujer dijo.  
  
Trunks se quedo en completo asombro, y luego de varios minutos de 'shock', respondió "Whao, no se que decir".  
  
"Bueno, si es una pregunta demasiado complicada como para responderla ahora, mañana nos puedes decir lo que decidas " la consejera dijo sonriendo.  
  
Él asiente, y antes de que los consejeros se fueran, dice, "Si acepto su oferta, tendría que vivir en Amazon, no?".  
  
Todos los consejeros asienten con la cabeza, luego Trunks les dice, "Tendrán mi respuesta para mañana". Y luego, todos se fueron del lugar.  
  
La mañana siguiente Trunks todavía estaba recostado en su cama, era una decisión difícil, el no ver jamás el planeta en que nació y lo vio crecer, vivir en un planeta extraño que él casi no conocía, servirle a una Reina que él casi no veía, y que tampoco conocía a profundidad. Por otra parte de todos estos negativismos, él sabia que para él ya no había nada en el planeta Tierra, todos estaban muertos, su familia, sus amigos. Él suspiro profundamente mientras consideraba todas sus opciones; era una decisión difícil, pero ya estaba tomada y no había marcha atrás. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tai quien lo llamaba desde el 'intercom'. Rápidamente fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
  
"Buenos días." luego ella noto las ojeras de Trunks, era obvio que él no había dormido nada ".vaya, si que te vez terrible".  
  
"Gracias" él dijo un poco mortificado pero sonriendo.  
  
"Lo siento, pero no es nada agradable ver una cara tan demacrada como la tuya en la mañana. Que paso, no pudiste dormir anoche?" ella preguntó.  
  
Él asiente con la cabeza, "Si, he estado pensando toda la noche en la proposición del Gran Consejo".  
  
"Ya veo. Para eso es que estoy aquí, ellos me enviaron para saber tu respuesta. Así que, que has decidido?" ella pregunto interesada.  
  
Él suspira, "Bueno, después de haberlo considerado seria y cuidadosamente, he decidido que..." suspira nuevamente, y finalmente contesta luego de una larga pausa ".que voy aceptar la proposición del Gran Consejo".  
  
Tai sonríe feliz, " Fantástico! Ahora mismo le informo al Gran Consejo, mientras tanto, empaca tus cosas" ella ordenó ansiosa.  
  
"Empacar mis cosas? Por que? Hacia donde vamos?" él preguntó confundido.  
  
"Hacia tu nueva habitación, justo al lado de la habitación de la Reina" Tai explicó. Trunks sonríe a la misma vez que mira a Tai un poco sorprendido, pero hace lo que se le pide.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo capitulo! Y no olviden dejar un review! 


	4. El GuardaEspaldas

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
A/N: Hello!! Antes que nada, siento mucho la demora de este nuevo capitulo! Es que la falta de reviews pues le quitan a uno las ganas de escribir, pero de todas maneras, aquí esta el capitulo 4! Muchas a gracias a Elena por sus reviews! Anyway, pásenla bien, y díganme que piensan de la historia!  
  
Advertencia: Los capítulos van empezar a subir de rating. Malas palabras, 'lemons' (pero no hasta varios capítulos ^_^;), así que si este tipo de cosas le ofende.....pues no lean! :P  
  
Planeta Amazon  
  
10:32 a.m.  
  
Han pasado meses desde que Trunks aceptó ser el capitán de guardaespaldas de la Reina Lia; la mayoría de su tiempo lo pasó entrenando para sus tareas como jefe, preparándose, y aprendiendo cosas como, todos los pasajes secretos del palacio, los lugares estratégicos para asegurar la seguridad de la reina en caso de algún ataque. Sobre todo preparándose mentalmente, ya que él no sabia que esperar de ese trabajo.  
  
Aunque él era su guardaespaldas no había visto a la Reina desde el día del ataque, ya que estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento. Él se dirigía al cuarto de conferencias, él no estaba muy entusiasmado con esto, ya que algunos de los guardaespaldas le tenían envidia, por que él siendo un completo extranjero, lo habían nombrado en tampoco tiempo jefe de guarda espaldas, y por esto estaban haciéndole la vida imposible a Trunks. Cuando él llega al salón de conferencias, ve como todos los guardaespaldas, que lo habían visto llegar, lo ignoran y continúan hablando y riendo. Él aclara su garganta como señal de que guardaran silencio, pero ellos continuaron ignorándolo. Él suspira frustrado; pero finalmente decide repartir unos papeles. Los guardaespaldas miran los papeles aburridos y mortificados, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos le dice molesto a Trunks, "Que demonios es esto? Un examen físico? Nuevas estrategias para la seguridad de la reina? Que clase de mierda es esta, terrícola?".  
  
Trunks suspira nuevamente, tratando de calmarse, "He podido notar que algunos de ustedes están..." él pausa un momento buscando la palabra correcta, luego continua, "...sobre peso y viejos. Pienso que algunos de ustedes no están cualificados para ser guarda espaldas" él explico.  
  
"Que?!" "Tiene que estar bromeando" fueron algunas de las reacciones de los molestos guardaespaldas.  
  
"Sé que no están de acuerdo con esto, pero estamos hablando de la seguridad de la Reina la cuál es ahora mi responsabilidad; así que por favor, señores, seamos honestos, algunos de ustedes no están cualificados para proteger nada" él dijo con mucha seguridad.  
  
"Escúchame, niño estúpido! Tú no eres nadie para decirnos a nosotros que hacer, nosotros somos los mejores, y hasta ahora hemos hecho un buen trabajo, así que no vengas ahora con esa basura. Las cosas se van a quedar como están, te guste o no, por que nosotros fuimos los que hicimos las reglas, no tú!" dijo un guardaespaldas molesto, mientras los otros lo apoyaban. Y antes de que Trunks pudiera decir una palabra, él y todo los presentes ven como la reina Lia entra al lugar. Todos los soldados rápidamente se arrodillan en reverencia excepto Trunks que todavía estaba un poco sorprendido de verla "Hola Trunks" ella dice sonriendo.  
  
"Oh hola, Emperatriz" él dice sonriendo también.  
  
"Así que, acaso estaban mis oídos mal o es que escuche a alguien hablándote de una manera poco civilizada y nada agradable?" ella dijo con tono inocente.  
  
"Uhh... bueno... este..." y antes de que Trunks pudiera continuar, ella lo interrumpe.  
  
"Escuchen bien todos ustedes. Trunks es el nuevo capitán de guardaespaldas, y eso significa que él es su jefe, su capitán y ustedes lo deben respetar como ustedes me respetarían a mí" ella dijo.  
  
"Pero, Emperatriz..." el soldado que había insultado a Trunks comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el estruendoso grito de la furiosa Reina.  
  
"Te he dado permiso para que hables!?!?!" ella gritó. El soldado dice que 'no' nerviosamente con su cabeza, avergonzado. "A mi no importa si ustedes no están de acuerdo con las reglas de Trunks! Ustedes tienen que hacer lo que él les dice y punto!! Si él les dice que salten de una montaña, ustedes lo tienen que hacer, les guste o no!! Está claro?!?!" ella gritó molesta.  
  
"Sí, Emperatriz!" dijeron todos los soldados.  
  
"Muy bien..." ella dijo satisfecha, luego mira a Trunks, y le dice sonriendo "...puedes continuar" y después se fue del lugar dejando a todos los soldados temblando de miedo.  
  
Trunks rió suavemente, "Whao! Ella me recuerda a papá" él pensó en el que conoció en el pasado.  
  
"Disculpe, Sr. Briefs..." un joven guardaespaldas interrumpe tímidamente, ".cuando tomaremos estos exámenes?".  
  
Trunks sonríe al cambio tan drástico en la actitud de los guardaespaldas, "Mañana, a primera hora. Y no lleguen tarde" él dijo seriamente.  
  
Todos asintieron, y luego de unos minutos miran a Trunks como esperando por algo. Él lo nota, "Que pasa?" él preguntó.  
  
"Nos podemos ir? O usted tiene algo mas que decir, capitán?" el guardia que lo había insultado anteriormente dijo con obvia timidez.  
  
"No, eso es todo, ya se pueden ir" Trunks dijo, y todos los hombres se marcharon rápidamente.  
  
La semana siguiente la mitad de los guardaespaldas reales tuvieron que ser 'dejados ir por incapacidad' ya que no estaban cualificados para ser guardaespaldas, algunos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, o demasiado viejos para ese tipo de trabajo; Trunks estuvo a cargo de escoger los nuevos guardaespaldas, evaluarlos, y verificar de que no tuvieran un pasado raro en caso de que fuera el enemigo disfrazado. Él estaba ahora en su oficina, trabajando en su computadora, cuando Tai entró al lugar.  
  
"Te interrumpo?" ella dice sonriendo.  
  
Él sonríe también, "No, para nada" dice.  
  
"Y como va todo?" ella preguntó.  
  
"No muy bien, tengo tanto trabajo que si te digo, no me crees. Yo no sabia que ser capitán de guardaespaldas era tan difícil" Trunks dijo cansado.  
  
"Si, pues así de difícil es, así de bueno es el salario. Y no solamente hablo del dinero; muy pronto veras como la mitad de las mujeres de este planeta se rinden a tus pies" ella dice riendo.  
  
Él ríe también, "Bueno, yo solo espero tener tiempo para dejarlas que se rindan a mis pies, por que al paso que voy, no creo que sea posible" él bromeo.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de silencio, ella dice, "Oh! Casi se me olvida! Habrá una fiesta en dos semanas en honor al cumpleaños de la reina, así que es tu responsabilidad diseñar un plan de seguridad para la fiesta".  
  
"¿El cumpleaños de la reina? Que bien! ¿Y cuantos cumplirá?" él pregunta interesado.  
  
"Cumplirá 1,700 años" Tai dijo.  
  
Trunks casi se cae de la silla cuando escuchó esto, "¿QUÉ?! Estas bromeando? 1,700?! Eso es imposible!" él expresa incrédulamente.  
  
Tai ríe, "Ah, por supuesto! La manera en que Amazon y la Tierra calculan la edad es completamente distinta, creo que según la metodología de la Tierra, la edad de la reina seria 17 años" ella explicó.  
  
Trunks respira mas calmado, "Diecisiete? Yo sabia que ella era joven, pero no tan joven. Ella ni tan siquiera parece de esa edad, se ve más adulta," él comentó.  
  
"Bueno, ella parecerá adulta, pero espera a conocer su actitud, entonces tú y yo tendremos una pequeña charla" Tai susurró riendo.  
  
Él ríe también, "Ok... y no te preocupes, diseñare el plan de seguridad para la fiesta" él dijo. Ella dice que si asintiendo con la cabeza, "Hasta luego" ella dijo y luego se marcho.  
En las siguientes semanas Trunks trabajo incansablemente en el plan de seguridad de la fiesta de la reina. Cuando ese día finalmente llego, el palacio estaba hermosamente decorado de color blanco, dorado y rosa, los cuales eran los colores favoritos de la reina. El salón estaba lleno de flores y todos los invitados ya estaban llegando al lugar. Trunks ya estaba en la entrada principal vigilando cuidadosamente a todos los invitados, en caso de que alguno luciera un sospechoso. Trunks colocó guardias en todas partes del palacio, los jardines, el salón de fiesta, en fin, en todos los rincones del lugar.  
  
"Todo tranquilo en el jardín, Capitán" un soldado le dice a Trunks a través de un diminutivo comunicador que él mismo había diseñado.  
  
"Muy bien. Mantenme informado de cualquier cosa o persona sospechosa" él dijo a través del comunicador en su oído.  
  
"Si, señor" dijo el soldado.  
  
"Así que finalmente, el señor Briefs no pudo aguantar la presión, y se ha vuelto loco, hasta ha empezando hablarse a sí mismo" él escucho una voz femenina decir; él se voltea y ve a Tai riendo.  
  
"Ha, ha, que graciosa..." él dijo un poco mortificado, pero sonriendo.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, alguien tomó una ducha hoy..." ella bromeó mientras miraba su uniforme azul oscuro, con decoraciones y 'pins', en color blanco y dorado, estableciendo su rango.  
  
Él suspiro un poco mortificado, "Admítelo..... sabes que me veo muy guapo" él dijo riendo.  
  
"Si, claro, ya quisieras tú... " ella dijo mortificada, luego continuó, "...necesitas ir al cuarto de la reina, y escoltarla hasta aquí".  
  
Él asiente con su cabeza, e inmediatamente se va del lugar, y después de varios minutos llega a la puerta del cuarto de la reina, que era vigilada por soldados; ellos rápidamente saludaron a Trunks, estilo militar, y él asiente su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Está la reina en su cuarto?" él le pregunta a los soldados.  
  
"Sí, capitán" uno de los soldados respondió.  
  
Trunks fue hasta la puerta y la golpeo suavemente, y rápidamente la escuchó decir, "Sí?".  
  
"Emperatriz, todos están esperando por usted, esta lista?" Trunks dijo.  
  
Luego él la escucha suspirar sin entusiasmo, "Si, ya voy" y luego las puertas se abrieron. Su corazón casi deja de latir al verla en un hermoso traje de color rosa, sin mangas, que acentuaba su perfecta figura, y con un profundo escote en la parte superior, al frente y atrás del vestido que dejaba al descubierto su hermosa, y suave piel.  
  
"Muy bien, empecemos con esta farsa de una buena vez" ella dijo mortificada mientras comenzó a caminar, sin notar el trance en el que Trunks se encontraba.  
  
Mientras Trunks la seguía, pudo notar que ella no se veía muy contenta, y le dice, "Usted no se ve muy feliz que digamos, su majestad. Hay algún problema?".  
  
Ella suspira con cierta tristeza, "Muchos. Desearía estar enferma, para así no tener que asistir a esta estúpida fiesta" dijo un poco molesta.  
  
Él la mira un poco sorprendido y confundido, y le dice, "Pero es su cumpleaños, su majestad. Debería estar feliz" él dijo.  
  
"Yo estoy feliz por que es mi cumpleaños, pero no estoy feliz de que el Consejo utilice mi fiesta como una excusa para que conozca hombres" ella explicó.  
  
"Oh?" él dijo un poco confundido.  
  
Ella asienta con la cabeza, "Si, ellos organizan fiestas como esta, para que hombres de todo el planeta y el universo vengan, y flirteen conmigo descaradamente. Es grotesco. Como me gustaría que se abriera el suelo, y me cayera por una grieta" finalmente frustrada dijo la reina.  
  
Él sonríe y dice, "Bueno, si usted no quiere ir a la fiesta, diga que esta enferma o cansada".  
  
Ella lo mira un poco sorprendida y le dice, "Y esa excusa todavía funciona en la Tierra? Por que acá en Amazon se dejo de utilizar hace millones de siglos?". Él ríe un poco avergonzado; y ella sonríe. Finalmente ya ambos habían llegado al salón de fiestas del palacio, y todos los invitados rápidamente se pusieron de pie al verla entrar al lugar.  
  
Ella suspira, y dice sin entusiasmo alguno "Bueno, aquí voy....." luego le susurra a Trunks "Oye, Trunks, recuerdas sí te agradecí por haberme salvado aquel día en el jardín?".  
  
"No recuerdo, su majestad" él mintió, ya que desde ese día él casi no la había visto.  
  
Ella sonríe, "Bueno, ya que no recuerdas, entonces, te agradezco haberme salvado la vida por segunda vez, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí" ella finalmente dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras.  
  
Entonces ella entra al salón, mientras Trunks la seguía muy de cerca, él veía como todos la miraban como hipnotizados. Luego ella finalmente se sentó en su trono, y todos los presentes la saludaron con una reverencia; ella sonrió levemente, y les señaló como para que volvieran a bailar y a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Todos continuaron bailando, comiendo, y hablando. Muchos hombres muy guapos y bien vestidos se acercaron a Lia y le decían toda clase de piropos. Ella sonrió muy educadamente, pero rápidamente los ignoro. Después de varias horas, Trunks estaba caminando alrededor del salón de baile, la noche había sido un éxito total para él, ya que gracias a sus planes de seguridad no hubieron ningún tipo de problemas. Mientras los invitados continuaban bailando, él mira en dirección hacia Lia, quién tenia cara de aburrida. Él toma una copa de vino, que llevaba un mesero, y se dirige hacia ella.  
  
"Emperatriz...?" él dijo ofreciéndole la copa de vino.  
  
Ella sonrió aliviada, y dice felizmente, "Gracias. Necesitaba esto".  
  
"Eso pensé..." él dijo también sonriendo.  
  
Ella toma del vino mientras, él le dice, "...Discúlpeme por el atrevimiento, Emperatriz, pero yo no creo que usted la este pasando muy bien".  
  
"Acaso es tan obvio?...." ella dijo sin entusiasmo, "...Siento como si hubiese estado aquí hace días".  
  
"Solamente han sido tres horas, Emperatriz" Trunks dijo.  
  
"Tres horas? Vaya, creo he sobrepasado mi propio record de aguantar tan estupidez por tanto tiempo " ella dijo, incrédulamente.  
  
Él ríe discretamente, "Bueno, si usted desea irse, Emperatriz, yo puedo inventar algo para que la excusen de la fiesta. Diré que son por razones de seguridad" él dijo.  
  
Ella piensa por un momento, "Eso suena prometedor.... Muy bien, hagámoslo" ella dijo, luego ella se puso de pie y siguió a Trunks.  
  
Una de las consejeras del Gran Consejo los vio, y rápidamente se acerco a ellos, "Emperatriz, la fiesta aún no ha terminado; usted no se puede ir".  
  
"Lo siento, consejera, pero la Emperatriz debe irse. Ella no puede ser expuesta por tanto tiempo después de tantas amenazas de muerte. No es seguro" Trunks dijo.  
  
La consejera piensa por un momento, mientras Lia y Trunks esperan nerviosos la respuesta de la mujer, temerosos de que ella obligara a Lia a quedarse. "Usted tiene razón, Capitán, asegurese que la emperatriz se vaya a su cuarto, yo le excusare con los invitados" la consejera dijo, y luego se marcho.  
  
Lia y Trunks se miran y sonríen aliviados. Mientras subían por las escaleras, ella le dice riendo, "Eso fue muy ingenioso. Eres un buen mentiroso, diría que hasta mejor que yo".  
  
"Gracias, Emperatriz" él dijo un poco sonrojado.  
  
Una vez llegan frente a la puerta de la habitación de la Reina, ella suspira cansada y dice, "Muchísimas gracias, Trunks. Esta no es la primera vez que me salvas de una desgracia".  
  
"Pienso que usted esta exagerando un poco, Emperatriz" él dijo riendo.  
  
"Quizás, de todas maneras... gracias. Buenas noches" ella dijo mientras habría la puerta de su habitación.  
  
"Buenas noches, Emperatriz" él dijo, y finalmente él se fue del lugar. Y justamente cuando iba por el final del pasillo, él rápidamente recordó que no le había dicho 'Feliz Cumpleaños' a la Reina. Él fue se volteo, y fue hasta el cuarto de ella; y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba media abierta. "Emperatriz?....." él dice mientras abría la puerta, y lentamente entraba a la habitación, entonces vio la habitación, decorada en color blanco, totalmente vacía "Emperatriz, esta usted aquí?" él dijo subiendo el tono de voz, por si acaso ella estaba en el baño o en el armario, lo pudiera escuchar, pero no había ningún tipo de señal que dijera que ella estaba ahí. Él frenéticamente buscó en cada área del lugar pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Finalmente, él dedujo que la reina había desaparecido.  
  
A/N: Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, no se olviden de dejar un 'review'!!... Hasta la próxima! 


	5. Furia

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
A/N: Yo creo que esta ha sido la actualización más rápida que hecho en toda mi vida! Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia! Muchas gracias a Schala y Elena por siempre dejar 'reviews' en cada uno de los capítulos, ustedes me hacen el día ^_^!! Yo sé que ellas dos no son las únicas que leen la historia, así que, gente por favor, dejen 'reviews'!  
  
Planeta Amazon  
  
Sábado 2:32 a.m.  
  
Mas de doscientos soldados fueron rápidamente movilizados tan pronto se supo que la Reina Lia había desaparecido. Trunks andaba por todo el palacio con algunos de sus soldados buscando frenéticamente por algún sospechoso o pistas que dieran al paradero de Lia. Mientras caminaba, se encontró con Tai y todos los miembros del Gran Consejo.  
  
"Alguna noticia?" Tai pregunto con tono de esperanza. Trunks solo movió su cabeza en señal de negativa, y ella suspiro tristemente.  
  
"No entiendo como esto pudo haber pasado." comento uno de los consejeros exasperado, ".usted estaba con ella. Que fue lo que paso?".  
  
"No sé que decirle, consejero, yo la deje en la puerta de su cuarto y cuando regrese a decirle algo; la puerta de su cuarto estaba entre abierta y ella no estaba" Trunks explicó.  
  
Un soldado se acerca a Trunks y le dice, "Señor, hemos buscado en todas partes del castillo y la Reina no aparece".  
  
"Entonces envía mas soldados a las afueras del palacio, especialmente a la ciudad" Trunks ordenó.  
  
"Sí, señor!" el soldado respondió y rápidamente se fue.  
  
"Espero que ella este bien" Tai comentó.  
  
"Necesitamos encontrarla, antes que el enemigo sepa que ella esta perdida. Sin ella, seremos un blanco abierto para ataques" una de las consejeras comentó preocupada.  
  
"Si no es que el enemigo ya la tiene" comentó otro consejero. Todos los consejeros empiezan a comentar entre sí, preocupados.  
  
"Mira, Trunks . reza por que encontremos a la Reina pronto y en buen estado, por que si no, todo la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti" un consejero dijo, mientras los otros asentaban.  
  
"Crea me cuando le digo, consejero, de que encontrare a la Reina" Trunks dijo seriamente y luego se fue rápidamente.  
  
Trunks estaba ahora en las afueras del castillo; y después de una hora de intensa búsqueda todavía no había noticias de la Reina. Él estaba empezando a desesperarse; él sentía que era su culpa, que él debió haberse asegurado que ella entrara a su cuarto a salvo; él sentía que le había fallado a ella y a la confianza que tenia hacia él. Pensamientos de ella siendo torturada o asesinada, inundaron su mente; él suspira desesperado y frustrado. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar notar a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban caminando a unos metros delante de él, hablando sobre una fiesta. Inconscientemente, sin saber en donde más buscar, ni hacia donde iba, siguió a los jóvenes. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en un tipo de establo, localizado en las afueras del palacio. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, el pequeño 'ki' de ella; cautelosamente se acerco, sin ser notado, a una de las ventanas y vio como una pequeña multitud de jóvenes estaban bebiendo, y bailando alegremente. Y luego de varios minutos, él finalmente la vio, bailando y riendo felizmente con un muchacho. Él sintió su sangre hervir; él estaba hace unos minutos preocupándose como loco, buscándola incansablemente, a punto de que el Gran Consejo lo asesinara; y ella estaba lo más feliz, bailando y divirtiéndose de lindo. Él hizo un esfuerzo enorme para evitar que allí mismo se convirtiera en un Súper Saiyan y volar el lugar en mil pedazos. Él rápidamente fue hacia la entrada principal, donde estaban unos muchachos dejando a la gente entrar. Ellos rápidamente reconocieron a Trunks por el uniforme.  
  
"Buenas noches, señor" uno de ellos dijo nervioso, mientras los jóvenes que estaban en la fila se iban del lugar rápidamente.  
  
"Déjenme entrar" Trunks ordenó.  
  
"Um. lo siento, señor, pero esto es una fiesta privada y necesita invitación. y" el muchacho explicó extremadamente nervioso.  
  
"Así que quieres mi invitación para la fiesta, eh?..." Trunks interrumpió con tono amenazador, ".pues, aquí esta!" él dijo y después con tan solo aumentar su energía hizo que la puerta se destruyera totalmente, sin lastimar a nadie por supuesto. Él vio como todo el mundo gritaba y corría del lugar desesperadamente, y luego cuando el polvo causado por la explosión desapareció, vio a Lia mirándolo sorprendida. Ella podía ver la furia en sus ojos, y él con toda razón lo estaba. La música había sido detenida; y ella se acerca a él.  
  
"Era acaso todo eso necesario?" ella le dice molesta.  
  
Él molesto, cierra sus puños; ella estaba molesta por él haber destruido la puerta?, él no podía creer el descaro de ella; él suspiro tratando de mantener su temperamento, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.  
  
"Cómo te atreves venir aquí así, haciendo todo ese escándalo y destruir propiedad privada? Es que no le tienes respeto a nada o que? Y esa explosión! Pudiste haber fácilmente lastimado a alguien!" ella dijo bastante molesta.  
  
Él estuvo en silencio mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. Hasta que finalmente él la toma en sus brazos y la coloca sobre sus hombres, como si llevara un saco de patatas.  
  
"Cómo te a través hacerme esto?! Baja me en este instante, Trunks! Te lo ordeno" ella gritó furiosa. Pero él la ignora y luego vuela rápidamente hacia el palacio, mientras todos los que estaban fuera los miraban sorprendidos. Varios minutos después, Trunks llegó al cuarto del trono, con una molesta y escandalosa Lia en su hombro. Todos los miran boquiabiertos, especialmente Tai y los miembros del Gran Consejo. Él se detiene frente a ellos, y pone a Lia abruptamente en el piso.  
  
"Emperatriz, esta usted bien?" Tai y algunos de los miembros del consejo preguntaron.  
  
"Por supuesto que estoy bien!" ella dijo molesta, luego mira a Trunks y le dice furiosa, ".como te atreves a tratarme así!? Estúpido! Quién te crees que eres!?" ella finalmente gritó, y él solo se quedo en silencio mirándola, igual de molesto.  
  
"Que esta pasando? Por que entró de esa manera con la Reina?" uno de los consejeros preguntó a Trunks.  
  
"No tuve otra opción, señor." Trunks respondió, ". yo estaba bajo la impresión de que la Emperatriz estaba cansada después de tanto bailotear en una fiesta a las afueras del castillo".  
  
Lia lo mira sorprendida, de que él la hubiese delatado.  
  
"Que!?" fue la impresión de todo el mundo.  
  
"Sí, encontré a la Emperatriz en una fiesta. Si no me creen pueden preguntarle a ella misma, o a todos los testigos que se encontraban allí, o al muchacho con el que ella estaba bailando, estoy seguro de que puedo identificarlo y hacerlo que hable" él dijo seriamente mientras él podía sentir la mirada furiosa de ella.  
  
"Emperatriz, es esto cierto?" una consejera le preguntó incrédulamente.  
  
Ella tartamudea por unos minutos, nerviosa, avergonzada; ella sabia que no les podía mentir, ya que ellos se enterarían de todo, tarde o temprano. Todos notan la inhabilidad de Lia para contestarles, y ellos suspiran mortificados.  
  
"Oh, Emperatriz, como pudo hacernos esto? Estábamos tan preocupados por usted. Pensamos que había sido raptada o peor. La mitad de los soldados fueron movilizados en su búsqueda, y usted divirtiéndose! Que irresponsabilidad de su parte!" dijo el miembro mas anciano del Gran Consejo con tono de decepción.  
  
"Lo siento" ella dijo avergonzada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.  
  
"Gracias, Trunks, por traer a la Emperatriz. Estamos muy agradecidos" dijo el anciano.  
  
"Fue un placer" Trunks dijo, escondiendo su sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"Serias tan amable de escoltar a la reina a su habitación, Trunks?" dijo una de las consejeras.  
  
"Por supuesto" él respondió.  
  
"No, gracias. Yo soy muy capaz de hacerlo yo sola" ella dijo molesta mientras miraba a Trunks.  
  
"Lo siento, Emperatriz, pero insistimos en que Trunks la acompañe a su habitación, no vaya a ser que se le vuelva a perder el camino a su cama" dijo el consejero anciano.  
  
Lia gruñe furiosa, y se va del lugar sin decir una palabra al consejo y Trunks rápidamente la sigue.  
  
Luego de varios minutos, ella llega a la puerta de su cuarto, y antes de entrar y a su cuarto, Trunks le dice sonriendo, "Buena Noches, Emperatriz. Que duerma bien ".  
  
"Cómo te a través a hablarme, idiota?!" ella dice furiosa.  
  
"Solo estaba diciendo 'buenas noches', su majestad, es que acaso eso algo malo o que?" él dijo haciéndose el inocente.  
  
"Eres un insolente! Después que tú me humillaste frente a todos, esperas que te trate como si nada hubiese pasado? Estas soñando!" ella dijo furiosa.  
  
"Que yo te humille!? Tú te burlaste de mí! Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, creíamos que estabas muerta. Y lo peor de todo es que todos me estaban culpando a mí, por el desliz. No era ni es mi culpa, tú misma te lo buscaste" él dijo igual de furioso, y luego se marcho.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Trunks entraba al área de entrenamiento, y podía notar como todos lo miraban y empezaban a susurrar de él; era obvio para él que fue por lo que paso la noche anterior.  
  
Él suspira mortificado, "Por que demonios no los veo entrenando? A trabajar!" gritó molesto. Todos los soldados brincaron del susto y continuaron lo que hacían. Él fue hacia su oficina, donde encontró a Tai.  
  
"Que?" dice un poco exaltado.  
  
"Oye! Yo vine en paz" Tai dijo un poco sorprendida de su actitud.  
  
Él suspira, "Siento mucho haberte tratado así, Tai, pero no ha sido una mañana fácil" dice frustrado.  
  
"Bueno, y que esperabas? Tu prácticamente, uh, humillaste a la Emperatriz?" Tai dice con obvio miedo de su reacción.  
  
"QUE?! Yo no la humille! Ella me tomó a mí por un idiota, y a todos los demás haciéndonos creer que ella estaba muerta o que la habían raptado, mientras ella estaba allá fuera teniendo su fiesta clandestina!" Trunks dijo molesto.  
  
Tai suspiro mientras asentaba, "Entiendo lo que dices, Trunks. Para ser honesta ella ha hecho esto en varias ocasiones. Pero nosotros no podemos andar delatándola, no es bueno estar de malas con ella" ella dice temerosa al pensar en eso.  
  
"Y supongo que no estoy en su lado bueno, verdad?" él dice.  
  
"No, definitivamente no lo estas. Ella esta muy molesta, no, mejor dicho furiosa. bueno, no furiosa; creo que 'rabiosa' es más correcto" ella explicó.  
  
Él ríe con poco entusiasmo, "Bueno, para serte sincero, no me importa. Si ella esta tan molesta, entonces que me despida, así yo no tendría que soportarla" él dijo calmado.  
  
Tai ríe, "Sabes, ella sugirió lo mismo esta mañana cuando sé reunió con el consejo, pero al parecer el Gran Consejo te adora y ya que estas haciendo un buen trabajo, parece que te quedaras aquí por algún tiempo" Tai dijo.  
  
Trunks sonríe satisfecho y dice, "Apuesto a que eso la enfado mucho".  
  
Tai asiente, "De todas maneras, siento que debo advertirte, los próximos días, meses, o hasta años que pases en este planeta no serán fáciles. Ella una fuerza que no se debe subestimar, ten cuidado" Tai dijo.  
  
Trunks sonríe, de la misma manera que su padre sonrió por años antes de ir a una batalla, y dice, "Pues estaré listo para ella".  
  
A/N: Gracias por leer mi Fic, y no se olviden de dejar reviews! 


	6. Pasado

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
A/N: Hola gente!!! Se acabo el verano (Por lo menos acá ^_^)! Así que para la universidad de nuevo :( . Anyway, gracias a todos los que han dejado 'reviews' y han leído mi fic! Así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!!  
  
Planeta Amazon  
  
6:50 a.m.  
  
Lia estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo pacíficamente cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro. Ella finalmente se despertó, miró por la ventana para ver el hermoso cielo azul de su planeta. Ella suspira felizmente, mientras sale de la cama. Inmediatamente fue hacia el baño, donde tomo una ducha y se preparo para el día que le esperaba. Ella vestía un hermoso traje largo de color blanco, mientras llevaba su cabello lacio y suelto. Luego ella y sus ayudantes que estaban allí con ella, escucharon como alguien tocaba a la puerta,  
  
"Ve a ver quien es" Lia ordenó a unas de las criadas. La mujer asentó e hizo lo que le dijeron.  
  
Después de varios minutos Lia vio como la mujer regresaba acompañada por Trunks, ella gruñe mortificada, mientras trata de ignorarlo.  
  
"Y buenos días para usted también, Emperatriz" él dice sarcásticamente, mientras sonríe pícaramente.  
  
Ella lo mira como si quisiera golpearlo y le dice fastidiada, "Querías algo?".  
  
"Si, vine aquí para escoltarla al comedor" él dice.  
  
Ella lo mira incrédulamente y dice, "Yo no necesito escolta para ir al comedor, he vivido en este castillo lo suficiente como para saber como llegar a donde desee, así que, tus servicios no serán necesarios, pero estoy segura que en algún lugar debe haber un baño que puedas limpiar y te puedas entretener".  
  
El comentario de Lia hizo que las criadas se rieran de él; y que él se enfadara. "Tranquilízate, Trunks; ignórala, no dejes que sus comentarios te afecten....." él pensaba para si mismo, luego él dice tranquilamente, ".....bueno, si la emperatriz tiene un algún problema de que yo la escolte, yo podría llevar su queja donde el consejo, estoy seguro que ellos estarán interesados en saber lo que usted dijo de la idea de ellos de yo escoltarla todas los días y noches del resto de su vida".  
  
Él podía notar como ella no podía disimular su enojo, "Esta bien..." ella dice furiosa, mientras se va de la habitación rápidamente. Una vez ella se va, él ríe.  
  
Un mes había pasado, y relación entre Trunks y Lia había desmejorado muchísimo y se había puesto peor. Al principio solo se decían unos insultos no demasiados ofensivos, pero ahora las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Se decían cosas horribles y hasta discutían delante de todos, ya no era un secreto de que la Reina aborrecía al 'chismoso guardaespaldas' como ella le llamaba, y que ella no era la persona preferida de Trunks. Ella lo trataba como basura, como si él no fuera digno de vivir, por que era tan solo despreciable terrícola. Él la trataba a ella como a una mocosa engreída, y él se encargaba de recordárselo cada segundo. En un principio, Trunks trataba de evitar todo tipo de encontronazo, y aunque fuera tratarla con respeto por que ella era, después de todo, la Reina y Emperatriz del planeta Amazon y la mitad del cuadrante Sur. Pero ella no lo dejaba en paz; ella siempre buscaba la manera de discutir con él, o simplemente hacerlo enojar. Ella le gustaba molestarlo y ver hasta donde él podía aguantar; ella lo encontraba entretenido, y una buena manera entrenar su mente.  
  
Ya era de noche y Trunks había llegado a la librería de la Reina, quien estaba mirando unos planos. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para notar que él estaba ahí, pero cuando lo notó lo mira mortificada, y él se sonríe pícaramente. "Ya es hora de que la pequeña niña se vaya a la cama" él dijo con su sonrisa burlona.  
  
Ella suspira, tratando de mantener la calma; cómo él se atrevía a llamarla 'niña!? Sí ella tenia diecisiete años. "Estoy sorprendida de que sepas leer la hora" ella dice mortificada.  
  
"Sí, la estupidez es algo que nunca he conocido, pero estoy seguro que tú sí" él dice sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
Ella nuevamente suspira mortificada y le dice, "Por que no te haces un favor y te callas, terrícola" ella dice mientras se iba del lugar.  
  
Él rápidamente la sigue, y le dice, "Que pasa? Acaso a la 'gran emperatriz' se le acabaron los insultos o que? ".  
  
"No, estoy demasiado cansada como para aguantar tus estupideces, así que cállate, tu Emperatriz lo ordena" ella dice con orgullo.  
  
"Tu no eres 'mi emperatriz', tú solo eres trabajo" él dice seriamente.  
  
"Aww, me rompes el corazón..." ella dice sarcásticamente, luego llega hasta la puerta de su habitación y entra, justo antes de que la cerrara, le dice, "...y para que lo sepas, este es mi planeta, te guste o no, yo soy 'tu emperatriz', por que cuando tú hiciste ese juramento de protegerme con tu vida, quiso decir que tu me reconociste como TU EMPERATRIZ. Así que, buenas noches" y después tiró la puerta. Trunks gruñe furioso y rápidamente se va.  
  
Esa misma noche, a las tres de la mañana Trunks fue abruptamente despertado cuando golpean su puerta, él rápidamente se levanto de su cana y abrió la puerta. Era Tai con cara de horror.  
  
"La Emperatriz desapareció" ella dijo nerviosamente.  
  
"Mierda!" Trunks dice sorprendido.  
  
Minutos mas tardes ellos estaban en la habitación de Lia, que estaba llena de guardaespaldas y miembros del consejo, ellos estaban hablando con la criada de Lia.  
  
"...Y entonces yo vine para dejarle la ropa lista para la mañana siguiente y noté que la cama estaba vacía" él escucho a la mujer decir.  
  
"Ha sido raptada, no cabe duda" dijo uno de los consejeros.  
  
Trunks se dirigió hasta la puerta y ventanas de la habitación y nota como no ninguna tiene señales de haber sido forzadas.  
  
"Bueno, las ventanas y la puerta no fueron forzadas. Dudo mucho que la hayan raptado" Trunks dijo con seguridad.  
  
"Tu crees que haya sido un 'trabajo de adentro'? Que tenemos un traidor en el palacio?" dice el consejero anciano.  
  
Trunks guardo silencio por varios minutos, y luego le dice a la criada, "Usted dijo que prepara la ropa de la Emperatriz?".  
  
"Si, señor" la mujer respondió.  
  
"Venga conmigo..." Trunks ordenó a la mujer, y luego fueron hasta el armario de Lia, ".usted arregló este armario en la mañana, no?".  
  
"Si, señor, esta mañana, ayer, y cada día por los últimos diez años" la mujer contesto.  
  
"Bueno, entonces mírelo. Usted ve algo diferente aquí? Algo que falte, o esta fuera del lugar?" Trunks preguntó a la mujer.  
  
"Acaso esto tiene algún propósito?" una de las consejeras pregunto. Él asiente.  
  
Luego de varios minutos de silencio mientras miraba el armario, la mujer dice finalmente, "Aquí falta un traje. El favorito de la Emperatriz. Ella siempre lo tiene en la esquina, alejado de los demás".  
  
"El de color rojo que es bien corto?" Tai le pregunto a la mujer, y ella asienta. Trunks sonríe incrédulamente.  
  
"Que tiene que ver un traje con la desaparición de la Emperatriz? Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo" un consejero dijo mortificado.  
  
"Me temo que tiene que ver muchísimo. Parece ser que nuestra joven Emperatriz se ha ido de fiesta nuevamente..." el consejero anciano dijo molesto. Todos se quedan anonadados y boquiabiertos.  
  
El consejero anciano le dice a Trunks, "Quiero que la traigas... no, no, quiero que la arrastres, si es preciso. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para traerla, pero hazlo".  
  
Trunks asentó, "Si, consejero" luego se fue del lugar.  
  
Una vez ya él estaba fuera del castillo, voló apresuradamente mientras se concentraba en el 'ki' de ella, que luego de varios minutos, encontró en las afueras del castillo. Él rápidamente voló hacia allá, y llego hasta la casa, que parecía como abandonada sino hubiese sido por la decena de jóvenes que entraban al lugar. Él fue hacia la entrada del lugar, donde encontró los mismo muchachos de la primera fiesta. Ellos miran a Trunks muertos de miedo y se van corriendo lugar. Con su súper sentidos de Saiyan- jin él escuchó las risas, los gritos de felicidad, y habladuría de los jóvenes, pero sobretodo podía escuchar a Lia reír como una niña y bailar. Asegurándose que no lastimaría a nadie, la hizo estallar con un pequeño rayo de energía. La música terminó abruptamente, y todos los jóvenes salieron corriendo y gritando del lugar. Entró al lugar y vio a Lia mirándolo sorprendida, pero luego ella lo mira mortificada y le dice, "Debí haberlo sabido que él del escándalo eras tú".  
  
"Por supuesto que era yo" él dijo, y luego coloca a Lia en su hombro.  
  
"Idiota! Es acaso esto necesario!?" ella gritó furiosa.  
  
"Si" él contestó.  
  
"Maldito! Que crees que estás haciendo!? Baja me ahora mismo! Te lo ordeno!" ella dice mientras trata de liberarse de sus brazos, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron resultados.  
  
Luego de varios minutos, Tai estaba en el cuarto del trono junto con el Gran Consejo y decenas de soldados esperando por la llegada de Lia y Trunks, que ellos sabían que serian en unos segundos, ya que podían escuchar a Lia gritar todo tipo de insultos a Trunks. Todos vieron como Lia estaba en el hombro de Trunks, y todos no podían evitar reírse discretamente de la situación tan vergonzosa.  
  
"Baja me, pendejo!!" ella finalmente gritó.  
  
Él lo hace bruscamente; y cuando ella se voltea ve a todos los miembros del Gran Consejo mirándola furiosa.  
  
"Emperatriz! Que clase de lenguaje tan vulgar es ese!? Debería estar avergonzada!" una consejera le dice molesta.  
  
Lia mira al suelo avergonzada, "Lo siento..." y después dice molesta, mientras miraba a Trunks, "...pero en la manera en que este estúpido desgraciado me trajo no es digno de una reina".  
  
"Yo le di permiso a Trunks para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para que la trajera hasta aquí. Tuvo suerte usted, de que él no la arrastrara hasta aquí" el consejero anciano dijo molesto.  
  
Ella tartamudea nerviosa por varios minutos, y luego dice, "Pues es culpa de él!".  
  
"De veras?....." dijo el consejero mortificado, "... pues, nada de esto hubiese sucedido si usted no se hubiese ido de su habitación sin permiso. O acaso el capitán Trunks le dijo que se fuera de su habitación en la madrugada?!".  
  
Lia suspira, "No, consejero".  
  
"Emperatriz, nosotros hicimos una promesa a su madre y a su abuela, de que nosotros como el Gran Consejo, haríamos todo en nuestro para mantenerla bien y a salvo, pero usted no nos esta haciendo el trabajo nada fácil" el consejero anciano dijo mas calmado.  
  
Ella suspira tristemente, tan pronto su fenecida abuela y su mamá fueron mencionadas. "Lo siento, consejero... esto no volverá a suceder. Lo prometo" ella dijo suavemente y luego se fue rápidamente del lugar.  
  
Todos los soldados y consejeros se fueron del lugar en silencio, quedando solamente Tai y Trunks. "Que es todo eso con la mamá y la abuela de Lia?" él preguntó interesado.  
  
Tai suspira tristemente también, "Ambas murieron al mismo día y a la misma vez".  
  
"Que?" Trunks dijo sorprendido.  
  
Tai asienta, "Sí. Cuando Lia nació, un espía del enemigo se infiltro en el castillo, y la enveneno. Ella moría rápida y dolorosamente. Así que, su mamá y su abuela intercambiaron sus vidas por la de Lia. Ella pues, obviamente, nunca las conoció, y el recordarlas le es muy doloroso".  
  
Después de salir de su asombro dice, "Yo no sabia eso".  
  
"Bueno, no a muchos nos gusta recordar algo tan penoso. La mamá y la abuela de Lia eran reinas que todos querían muchisimo. Antes de que ellas murieran, el Gran Consejo juró que protegerían a Lia, a cualquier costo...Y como puedes ver, el consejo te necesita ya que tú les estas haciendo el trabajo más fácil, y ellos pueden cumplir con su promesa" Tai dice sonriendo.  
  
Él sonríe también y dice, "Me alegra saber que puedo ser de ayuda..." y luego dice un poco agitado, "... pero si tu emperatriz no fuera tan contestona, y malcriada, mi trabajo seria más fácil para mí".  
  
"Y que esperabas, muchacho? Ella todavía es una adolescente" Tai ríe mientras se va del lugar.  
  
La mañana siguiente, Trunks se dirigía hacia la habitación del trono real, esperando encontrar a Lia allí pero en su lugar encontró al consejero anciano.  
  
"Buenos días, consejero" Trunks dijo.  
  
"Hola, Capitán Briefs. Supuse que lo vendría aquí, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" el consejero dijo.  
  
"Por supuesto" dijo Trunks, ambos fueron hacia la terraza, que tenia de paisaje el hermoso jardín del palacio.  
  
"Iré directo al punto, Trunks..." dijo el anciano, luego continua con una cara de seriedad que alarmo un poco Trunks, "...necesitas cuidar de la reina ahora, mas que nunca".  
  
"Hay algo que no me este diciendo, consejero?" Trunks preguntó confundido pero interesado.  
  
El anciano suspira cansado, "Me imagino que ya debes saber lo que le paso a Lia cuando nació, cierto?".  
  
"Si, lo sé" Trunks contesto.  
  
"Bueno, Lia para este planeta y el cuadrante sur es mas que una emperatriz: ella es como una figura santa, ella es considerada un milagro. Lia se fusiono con las dos mujeres más poderosas del universo, así que Lia heredó el poder de ambas; ella tiene sus habilidades, la mayoría de su conocimiento, y su belleza también, aunque estas dos anteriores permanecen dormitadas. Si Lia muere, la poca esperanza que le queda a nuestro pueblo desaparecerá, por eso necesito que la protejas con tu vida, Trunks. Yo sé que ella puede ser difícil algunas veces...bueno, en realidad todo el tiempo, pero ella es una noble muchacha" el consejero anciano dijo.  
  
"Por que me dice todo esto?" Trunks preguntó.  
  
"Bueno, nunca he visto a alguien manejar a Lia tan bien. Muchos le temen Lia, y no es para menos y ella tiene un mal temperamento, y una boca muy contestona..." el anciano dice.  
  
"Si, yo sé eso de muy cerca " Trunks comento sin ningún entusiasmo.  
  
"Mira, Trunks, te estoy diciendo todo esto por que... yo sé que tu eres un guerrero muy fuerte y Lia también, pero en comparación contigo, ella no es tan fuerte, y ella no responde bien en situaciones peligrosas. Quiero que entrenes a la Emperatriz" finalmente el anciano dijo temeroso.  
  
Trunks mira al anciano sorprendido, y luego comienza a carcajearse, "Esa si que estuvo buena, consejero! Casi le creo lo de la entrenar a Lia".  
  
El anciano aclara su garganta y le dice muy seriamente, "No estoy bromeando, Trunks. Lia necesita a alguien fuerte que la entrene, para que ella aprenda a defenderse sola".  
  
"Oh, coño, usted esta hablando en serio..." Trunks dijo asombrado, luego continuo, "...con todo respeto, consejero, pero usted debe estar loco. No sé si usted ha escuchado los chismes en el palacio, pero la emperatriz Lia me odia, y ella no es exactamente mi persona favorita. No hay un segundo que pase sin que ella me este insultado a mí, o yo a ella, yo obviamente en defensa propia".  
  
"Si, yo tengo conocimiento de esos desagradables y vergonzosos incidentes, pero si usted logra entrenar a Lia exitosamente, no habrá necesidad de que usted tenga que interactuar directamente con ella todo el tiempo. Es una situación en la que todo el mundo gana!" el anciano dice esmeradamente.  
  
Trunks sin entusiasmo alguno dice, "No sé... que ella dice de todo esto?" él finalmente preguntó interesado.  
  
"Uh... bueno... lo que pasa es que..." el anciano tartamudeo por varios minutos.  
  
Entonces fue cuando finalmente Trunks dedujo, "Ella no lo sabe todavía, cierto?".  
  
"Yo quería hablarte a ti primero antes que a ella" el anciano dijo.  
  
Trunks suspira, y luego de varios minutos de silencio dice, "Lo haré, pero con algunas condiciones..." el anciano consejero asienta con la cabeza, y Trunks continuo, "... usted le va a decir que ella tiene que hacer todo lo que yo diga... no quiero que ella de ninguna manera me falte el respeto. Yo tomo mi entrenamiento muy seriamente y ella va tener que hacer lo mismo. Ah, y lo más importante, no pienso aguantarle sus caprichos ni estupideces".  
  
El anciano asienta con la cabeza, "Si ya lo sé; no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella". Luego, ellos vieron como Lia llegaba al balcón, mirándolos curiosamente cuando los vio juntos.  
  
"Bueno, no hay mejor momento el presente" Trunks dijo sonriendo.  
  
El consejero suspira con mortificado, "Por supuesto... Regreso enseguida" luego fue hacia Lia.  
  
Trunks los miraba, y mientras el consejero anciano comenzaba a hablar, vio como el rostro de Lia cambio a uno de enojo, y escucho un 'Ni muerta!!' salir de los labios de ella. Él vio como ella lo miraba furiosa, mientras el consejero seguía hablándole, pero mientras los minutos pasaban ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, y finalmente asintió. Luego, se volvió para dentro del castillo. Luego el anciano miró a Trunks, y asintió con la cabeza y sonrió felizmente, dejándole saber que Lia había aceptado, Trunks sonríe sin entusiasmo, preguntándose a sí mismo si entrenar a la consentida y malcriada reina, era una buena idea.  
  
A/N: No olviden dejar un review!!!!!! Por favor!!!!! \(^_^)/  
  
Continuara... 


	7. Soledad

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Planeta Amazon  
  
5:30 a.m. Lunes  
  
Lia caminaba medio dormida hacia el gimnasio para empezar su entrenamiento con Trunks. Cada vez que pensaba en él su sangre hervía. Él la había hecho levantarse muy temprano, él le dijo que debía estar allí a las 5 de la mañana, pero como ella era la reina y estaba cansada ella iba a llegar a la hora que se le diera la gana. Ella reía maliciosamente cuando pensaba en la reacción de él cuando la viera llegar tan tarde al entrenamiento. Finalmente, ella llegó a la enorme área de entrenamiento cuando vio que Trunks estaba en una esquina del estadio hablando con algunos soldados. Ella rápidamente se le acerca, mientras Trunks ve como los soldados, pusieron caras de asustado al ver que la reina. Él ya sabia que ella estaba allí desde el momento que puso pie en el lugar.  
  
"Ya estoy aquí" ella dice sonriendo.  
  
"Ah pues que bueno, pero como mismo viniste, te puedes ir, por que yo dije que estuvieras aquí a las 5 de la mañana, no media hora después... así que se puede largar, su majestad" él le dice sin tan siquiera voltearse para mirarle.  
  
"Eres un insolente!..." fueron las palabras de la joven reina, que hizo que los soldados que estuvieran alli se fueran corriendo despavoridos, "...este es mi castillo, mi palacio, por lo tanto yo me voy de aquí cuando a mi se me de la gana, idiota!" ella grito furiosa.  
  
Trunks ríe silenciosamente, y luego se voltea mirándola muy seriamente, "Y tu crees que eso a mí me importa? Podrás ser reina del universo, y a mí me vale un carajo... y para que veas que no soy tan malo, te voy a dejar que entrenes, pero que la tardanza de hoy no se repita, por que le voy a decir al Consejero anciano y estoy seguro que el estará de acuerdo conmigo en todo".  
  
"Eres un chismoso" ella dijo mortificada.  
  
Él ríe mientras dice sarcásticamente, "Gajes del oficio, majestad... ahora ven conmigo, para ti tengo un entrenamiento especial, por ser la reina de este planeta" finalmente dice mientras se aleja de ella rápidamente.  
  
Ella rápidamente lo sigue mientras piensa que trampa mortal le tendría Trunks, por que eso del entrenamiento exclusivo solo para ella sonaba como una farsa para poder asesinarla. Finalmente, Trunks se detiene ante una puerta que tenia las letras 'GR', luego él abre la puerta y le indica a ella como para que entre al lugar.  
  
Ella sonríe satisfecha y dice mientras entra, "No eres tan estúpido y mal educado después de todo".  
  
Él respira profundamente, pensando que ella no le daba la oportunidad de ser amable cuando ella tenia que dañarlo con sus insultos, "Muchas gracias, su majestad, sus palabras me halagan, como me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de usted".  
  
"Me estas diciendo estúpida y mal educada?!"ella decía mientras la vena que estaba en su frente amenazaba con reventar por el coraje.  
  
Él la ignora, mientras toca unos botones en una computadora. Ella escucha la computadora hablando en un idioma completamente desconocido, y luego escucho, 'Gravedad a 10 veces del estado normal del planeta'.  
  
Ella lo mira extrañada, mientras él espera por la gravedad empiece hacer efecto en la reina, pero después de varios minutos no vio seña alguna.  
  
"Err... acaso esto tiene algún propósito?" ella dice mortificada.  
  
Él la ignora, y mientras ajusta la gravedad del lugar a 25. Luego de varios minutos pudo darse cuenta que ella no sentía nada, y un poco sorprendido y mortificado, vuelve nuevamente a ajustar la gravedad a 50. Luego de varios vio que finalmente ella empezaba a tener dificultad en mantenerse parada derecha.  
  
"Que esta pasando?" ella pregunto confundida, mientras intentaba moverse, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil.  
  
"Esto es un simulador de gravedad" él respondió.  
  
"Y?... cuál es el propósito?" ella dice mortificada.  
  
"Este va a ser tu entrenamiento durante las próximas tres horas, y meses. Trata de que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la gravedad, y cuando lo hagas podrás aumentarla" él explico.  
  
"Y... esto da resultado?" ella dice mientras caminaba forzadamente por el lugar.  
  
"Por supuesto" él respondió. "Y... en cuanta gravedad entrenas tú?" ella preguntó.  
  
"En 800" él simplemente respondió. Ella cae al piso, y dice incrédulamente, "Imposible".  
  
"Si no me crees, pues allá tu. Yo ya me voy..." él dice mientras se dirige hasta la puerta.  
  
"Y que se supone que yo haga?" ella pregunta.  
  
"Pues entrenar como lo haces normalmente, solo recuerda que no te debes exceder o terminaras inconsciente" él dice. Ella asiente y él finalmente se va del lugar.  
  
Dos meses han pasado desde que Lia empezó a entrenar con Trunks, y aunque seguían odiándose, él estaba decido a que ella pudiera ser auto-suficiente y pudiera defenderse a si misma, para él no tener que aguantar sus niñerías. Mientras tanto, ella había mejorado muchísimo en su entrenamiento, ya que ahora era capaz de entrenar 300 veces la gravedad normal del planeta, a Trunks le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero ella no era tan débil como él creía. Era muy temprano en la mañana, mientras Trunks se dirigía hacia el cuarto del trono real. Él había ido hasta el área de entrenamiento y no encontró a Lia entrenando, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, él pudo escuchar la voz de Lia. Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y marcharse él escucho que una voz masculina decía, "Y que te traes con el guardaespaldas?".  
  
La atención de Trunks estaba ahora totalmente centrada en la conversación, pensando que a Lia a lo mejor le gustaba alguno de sus soldados.  
  
"Yo nada, por supuesto! Él es un idiota que esta muy por debajo de mí! Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien tan repugnante!" ella contesto escandalizada.  
  
"Creo que es mi abuelo el que dice que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, no?" la voz del joven dijo riendo.  
  
Entonces fue que Trunks finalmente entendió de quien estaban hablando era de él, precavidamente él se asoma para ver al joven con quien Lia estaba hablando. Era un muchacho rubio, alto y delgado, bastante guapo, Trunks sentía que lo había visto anteriormente, entonces fue que se acordó que lo había visto en las fiestas clandestinas bailando con ella.  
  
"Pues tu abuelo esta loco" él escuchó a Lia decir un poco molesta.  
  
"No, no lo creo... bueno, ya me tengo que ir, solo me quedan varios minutos" el joven dijo.  
  
"Esto es una locura, Dan. Que dicen tus abuelos de esta estupidez de irte para el frente de guerra?" ella preguntó.  
  
"Pues mi abuelo esta tranquilo, pero yo sé que él esta preocupado, y pues abuela, no esta nada feliz" él explicó.  
  
"Y con toda razón! Todavía estas muy joven para enlistarte, además la tensión en el frente es terrible, los ataques no cesan y los muertos son cada vez mas. Por que no esperas a que la tensión disminuya y vas, yo misma me encargo de que vayas como sargento o lo que sea" ella dice con cierta desesperación.  
  
"Lia, no me voy a aprovechar de que eres mi amiga para tener preferencia, quiero conseguir las cosas por mis propios meritos, para que cuando te quedes solterona pues, yo pueda ser el procreador de la próxima heredera al trono" él dice riendo.  
  
Ella ríe también, "No seas idiota..." luego dice seriamente, "... por favor, Dan, no vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... hazlo por mí, no vayas" finalmente le suplicó.  
  
Dan se acerca a su mejor amiga, y la abraza fuertemente, luego la mira y le dice, "Lia, tu sabes que a ti nunca te he podido negar nada, pero me temo que esta vez no podré cumplir tu petición, ya tome mi decisión, espero que me entiendas".  
  
Lia suspira tristemente, "Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, Dan. Que vas a volver".  
  
"Por supuesto, recuerda que tenemos un convenio para cuando te quedes solterona... además, tenemos que organizar la fiesta del año, la más grande y divertida y segura, que ni siquiera tu jefe de guardaespaldas va poder localizar... ahora, dame un beso de despedida" él dice sonriendo dulcemente.  
  
Ella acerca sus labios a los de él, y se besan suavemente por varios minutos. Luego, de terminado el beso, Lia sonríe tristemente, y él dice, "Cuídate, Lia, te voy a extrañar...ah, y antes de que se me olvide una ultima recomendación, busca un novio que te enseñe a besar por que necesitas practica".  
  
"Idiota!" ella grita mientras él huye a toda velocidad del lugar, riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Lia ríe por un momento, pero luego suspira tristemente y dice mientras cierra sus hermosos ojos azules, "Por favor, Mamá, no permitas que nada malo le pase... si a él le pasa algo, no sé que será de mí". Trunks escucha todo lo que ella dice, decide irse.  
  
Otro mes había pasado rápidamente para Trunks, ya era casi un año de él haber llegado al planeta y por nada del mundo se arrepentía el haber aceptado a vivir en el planeta Amazon excepto por la mal criada reina con la que tenia que trabajar, pero fuera de eso, lo demás le encantaba. Conocía a muchísima gente con los que de vez en cuando se iba de parranda; y ni hablar de todas las mujeres interesadas en él, pero por el momento no le interesaba ninguna. Era temprano en la mañana, cuando él estaba justo en la puerta de la habitación de la reina; él la golpea levemente hasta que una de las empleadas de la reina le abre y lo deja entrar. Él la ve sentada en el balcón mirando hacia el cielo con cierta melancolía.  
  
"Usted me llamó?" él dice.  
  
Ella asienta, "Si... no me siento bien... así que hoy no pienso salir de mi habitación" ella le informa tranquilamente.  
  
Era obvio para él que ella no estaba bien, ya habían pasado varios segundos sin que ella lo insultara. "Y... se puede saber que le aqueja?" él preguntó un poco indeciso de hacerle la pregunta, temeroso de la manera que ella le contestara, y arruinara todo como siempre hacia.  
  
Ella suspira, "No sé... es que tengo un mal presentimiento, como si algo horrible fuera suceder... no quiero estar en algún otro lugar mas que aquí, por si algo sucede" Lia contestó.  
  
Trunks sabia que Lia tenia habilidades síquicas ya que lo había escuchado de algunos de sus amigos guardaespaldas. Entonces fue que ella vio a Trunks diciendo por su transmisor, "Doblen la guardia en los alrededores del castillo".  
  
"No es necesario... podría estar equivocada" ella dice.  
  
"Mas vale precaver... no voy a correr con su seguridad" él dice.  
  
Entonces él ve que ella le sonríe dulcemente, algo que él no había visto en mucho tiempo. Luego, la puerta de la habitación de Lia es abierta abruptamente por Tai. Trunks y Lia miran sorprendidos.  
  
"Que paso, Tai? Por que entras así?" Lia preguntó un poco temerosa, no segura del por que.  
  
"Ha sucedido una tragedia, Alteza..." Tai contesto tristemente.  
  
"Que?... Vamos, dime..." Lia dice desesperada.  
  
"Es... Dan... el centro de entrenamiento donde él estaba fue atacado... nadie quedo con vida, Majestad" Tai dice.  
  
Lia se queda en silencio tratando de procesar toda la información, "No puede ser..." fueron sus suaves palabras, mientras cerraba su mano en un puño, apretando sus uñas contra su piel hasta que se podía ver un poco de sangre salir de la mano.  
  
"Majestad..." Tai comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por Lia.  
  
"NO! No es cierto!! No puede ser!" ella gritó desesperada, mientras su puño conectaba contra la pared de su habitación, haciendo un enorme agujero. Tai y Trunks vieron como sangre comenzaba salir de sus nudillos, él quiso acercarse pero ella rápidamente salio corriendo del lugar, y rápidamente Trunks y Tai la siguen.  
  
Ella finalmente llega hasta la cocina del castillo donde se encontraba casi toda la servidumbre alrededor de una pareja de llorosos ancianos. Todos los sirvientes, incluyendo a los ancianos, al ver a Lia, rápidamente se doblan levemente en señal de respeto, pero ella ignora esto y se dirige hasta los ancianos.  
  
Ella les toca suavemente el hombro a ambos, y les dice, "Siento muchísimo lo que ha sucedido".  
  
Ambos ancianos la miran, cuando finalmente la anciana comienza a llorar, "Él era tan joven, Alteza... no es justo. Tenia toda su vida por delante. Por que?".  
  
"A veces suceden cosas malas a gente buena... pero le juro que la muerte de Dan no se pasara por alto" ella dice, evitando que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.  
  
Finalmente la noche llego, y Lia se dirigía hacia su habitación después de un ajetreado día, ya que ella había pasado todo el día con los abuelos de su amigo Dan dándoles apoyo emocional, no separándose de ellos ni por un minuto, ni siquiera para comer. Trunks caminaba detrás de ella, ambos en absoluto silencio, cuando él vio que ella se detuvo, y se apoyo de la pared con su mano.  
  
Él se acerca a ella rápidamente, "Que sucede?" preguntó consternado.  
  
La mirada de Lia estaba dirigida hacia el suelo, y él podía escuchar sus suaves sollozos.  
  
"Estas bien...?" él preguntó, mientras pensaba para si mismo que era una pregunta estúpida, ya que era obvio que no lo estaba.  
  
"Por que?" él la escuchó susurrar suavemente, mientras sus sollozos se descontrolaban, hasta que finalmente ella casi cae en el suelo, si no es por que Trunks rápidamente la sostiene. Él rápidamente la toma en sus brazos, y va a toda prisa hacia la habitación de ella. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con una criada allí y rápidamente la despacho recordando el protocolo real, donde nadie podía ver a la reina en momentos de debilidad. Él la sentó en la cama, y se arrodilla delante de ella, mientras ella continua llorando inconsolablemente.  
  
"Por que? Que he hecho para merecer esto? Todos mueren y me dejan sola... por que?... no es justo" ella dice entre sollozos.  
  
"Lia, las cosas pasan por una razón... nosotros no somos nadie como para cuestionar esas razones" él dice mientras la sostiene con gentileza por los hombros.  
  
"Pero no es justo... yo nunca he tenido a nadie... siempre he estado sola... y ahora, la única persona que consideraba como lo más cercano a un hermano, ha muerto... y por mi culpa!" ella dice con lagrimas de rabia.  
  
"No fue tu culpa! Tú no tenias control sobre lo que paso" él dice seriamente.  
  
"Si, si, fue mi culpa... yo debí haber acabado con esta guerra desde hace tiempo, pero no he sido lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo... es mi culpa" ella le dice desesperada.  
  
"No digas eso..." él dice.  
  
Ella continua llorando mientras dice, "Todos mueren por mí... Dan murió en una guerra que yo debí haber resuelto hace tiempo. Mi madre y mi abuela murieron por mantenerme viva... yo nunca pedí ese sacrificio. Yo solo quiero a mi familia y mis amigos conmigo. Yo ya no quiero estar sola, Trunks!". Finalmente ella sintió un leve apretón entre su cuello y su hombro, y después de eso todo fue oscuridad. Trunks decidió que lo mejor era que Lia descansara, así que apretando la parte entre el cuello y el hombro la puso a dormir. Él no podía dejar pensar en las palabras de Lia, ella estaba llena de dolor e infelicidad. Ella tenia toda la razón, ya que aunque tenia millones de personas que la respetaban, y cientos de personas alrededor de ella, se sentía muy sola y desamparada. Él se solidarizaba con el dolor de ella, por que él sabia lo que era estar solo en el universo y no tener a nadie, aunque él sabia que el dolor de él, jamás se podía comparar con el de ella, por que ella nunca tuvo a nadie, y él si tuvo a su madre y a Gohan mientras creció. Él suspira, mientras va hacia la puerta de la habitación, él solo esperaba que Lia fuera capaz de superar esa situación. Antes de irse de la habitación, él se voltea y la mira mientras ella duerme en su cama, tranquilamente. Luego con un ultimo suspiro de frustración cierra la puerta.  
  
A/N: Siento mucho la tardanza, es que... pues... soy una perezosa ^_^* Anyway, espero a que les haya gustado este capitulo... Y por favor no olviden dejar un Review (y como siempre muchas gracias a Elena y Schala por siempre dejar reviews). Gracias por leer mi Fic, y Hasta el próximo Capitulo! 


	8. Preludio a una Guerra

A/N: Hola! Estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo...Muchas gracias a las personas  
que han dejado 'reviews'. Y como Schala ha señalado el 'rating' de la historia subió, por la razón de que las cosas se van a empezar a calentar ^_^' aunque por ahora no habrá limón! Todo a su tiempo, no coman ansias!  
Bueno, y sin mas preámbulos el 8vo capitulo de mi Fic.  
  
Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Planeta Tierra  
  
2:48 p.m. Martes  
  
Era una hermosa soleada tarde cuando Trunks se dirigía hacia la habitación de Lia a toda prisa. Desde el día de ayer Lia se había totalmente aislado de todos, sin tan siquiera salir al comedor a comer. Él pensaba que era lógico que ella se comportara de esa manera, ya que solo hacia dos días que su mejor amigo había muerto. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada, y había que hacerla salir de esa depresión, pronto. Finalmente, él llegó hasta la puerta donde estaban Tai junto al Gran Consejo, quienes se veían muy preocupados.  
  
"Por favor, Alteza... abra la puerta... deje que la criada entre para que le dé su comida... usted no ha comido nada desde ayer... por favor" él escucha a Tai diciendo en voz alta, con su rostro muy cerca de la puerta.  
  
"Ya te dije que no tengo hambre! Solo quiero que me dejen en paz!!" Trunks escucho a Lia gritar furiosa desde adentro de su habitación.  
  
"Por favor, Alteza... estamos muy preocupados por usted... abra la puerta" dijo el consejero anciano muy preocupado.  
  
"Ya dije que quiero que me dejen en paz!! Váyanse!" ella gritó.  
  
"Es imposible sacarla de ahí..." comentó el consejero anciano a los demás.  
  
"Pero puede ser peligroso... la Reina podría enfermarse por falta de alimentación" una consejera comentó.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo..." decía otra consejera, "...estar encerrada hay, por tanto tiempo no es saludable".  
  
"Tumben la puerta" fue la sencilla solución de Trunks.  
  
Todos los consejeros miran a Trunks sorprendidos. "Pero eso seria una falta de respeto hacia la privacidad de la Reina" dijo un consejero.  
  
"Bueno, situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas" fue la respuesta de Trunks.  
  
"Bueno, no creo que la situación requiera una medida tan extrema como esa... pero si debemos hacer algo pronto" dijo el consejero anciano.  
  
Trunks suspira mientras se acerca hasta la puerta; él respira profundamente y luego dice en voz alta, "Lia, abre la puerta, por favor".  
  
"Ya dije que no! Ya váyanse!" ella dice.  
  
"Lia, si no abres esta puerta... te juró que la tumbo!" su voz firme dijo.  
  
Algunos de los consejeros ya estaban por quejarse en respecto a la falta de protocolo de Trunks al dirigirse a Lia, y por amenazarla con tumbar la puerta, pero fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por el consejero anciano, quien les dice con la cabeza que 'No'. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos la puerta se abre, y cuando todos iban a entrar a la habitación, se escucha la voz de Lia diciendo, "Quiero que solo entre Trunks, los demás se quedan afuera". Todos se miran sorprendidos, para luego mirar a Trunks, que estaba igual de boquiabierto. Trunks toma la bandeja de comida que una de las criadas que estaba en el lugar sostenía, y entra la habitación. Él camina hacia la cama de Lia, donde ella estaba acostada, tapada con una sabana de pies a cabeza. "Aquí está tu almuerzo" él dice.  
  
"No tengo apetito..." ella contestó, mientras se destapaba.  
  
Él suspira, y dice "Tienes que comer algo, sino te vas a enfermar".  
  
"Soy una Amazona, puedo estar días sin comer..." ella contestó.  
  
"Todos están preocupados por ti..." él abruptamente cambió de tema.  
  
Finalmente ella se levanta de su cama, él pudo notar lo desarreglada y pálida que se veía; sus ojos un poco hinchados y rojizos, señal obvia de que estuvo llorando.  
  
Ella se acerca hasta la mesa donde Trunks había puesto la bandeja de comida, y la mira con cierta repugnancia. "Yo solo quiero que me dejen de molestar".  
  
"Eso es imposible. Allá fuera tienes a todo el consejo y la mitad de los criados gracias al berrinche que haz formado. Yo creo que ya es hora de que salgas de aquí" él dice con cierta mortificación.  
  
Ella se sienta en una silla cerca del balcón, y mientras mira hacia fuera, dice, "Y para que? Yo no siento ganas de hacer nada... siento como si me hubiesen arrancado las ganas de vivir. Ya nada me importa".  
  
Él la mira sorprendida, y le dice, "Como puedes hablar así? No por que alguien se muere la vida deber dejar continuar...".  
  
"Y que sabes tú de lo que es perder a todos los que amas!?" ella grita molesta, lagrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos.  
  
"Mas de lo que tu crees..." él responde seriamente.  
  
Entonces Lia recuerda que una vez Tai le había dicho que Trunks había perdido a toda su familia y amigos cuando era un niño, y a su mamá hacia solo unos meses antes de llegar al planeta. Ella baja su cabeza avergonzada y dice, "Lo lamento, yo...".  
  
"Olvídalo..." él dice, luego continua, "... Lia, lo que trato de decir es, que tu tienes muchas cosas que hacer, y por que luchar. No te puedes dejar hundir por situaciones como estas... debes ser fuerte".  
  
Ella guarda silencio por varios minutos, y luego dice, "Como tu superaste todo lo que te sucedió?".  
  
"El tiempo... el tiempo lo cura todo, hasta la más profundas heridas. Yo te aseguro que tú lo superaras también. Además, yo los llevo a todos ellos conmigo siempre" él dice, mientras toca levemente su cabeza y luego su pecho.  
  
Ella sonríe, y dice, "Lo intentaré".  
  
"Muy bien... por que para ser sincero ya me hace falta oír tus gritos e insultos. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco" él dice sarcásticamente, pero en tono de broma, mientras se acerca a la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Ella ríe, "Idiota" le dice.  
  
Él respira profundamente, "Mucho mejor..." él bromea, luego continua "...te veo en la cena".  
  
"No, manda a que me traigan la cena aquí. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie" ella dice.  
  
"Muy bien... Alteza" finalmente dice burlonamente mientras ella lo mira mortificada. Luego, cuando sale de la habitación todos lo mirando ansiosamente.  
  
"La Reina me dio estrictas ordenes de que no quiere ver a nadie, así que es mejor que no la molesten. Además dijo que a la hora de la cena, le subieran la comida a la habitación" él dice seriamente.  
  
"Entonces, así será... muchas gracias, Trunks" dice el consejero anciano sonriendo satisfecho.  
  
Al siguiente dia, temprano en la mañana. Lia va hacia el área de entrenamiento acompañada por dos de sus criadas. Tan pronto entran al lugar, ven a todos los soldados desnudos de la cintura para arriba, sudados y haciendo ejercicios de artes marciales.  
  
Una de las criadas suspira y dice, "Me encanta venir por esta área... la vista es están tan... inspiradora".  
  
"Si... ver tantos hombres juntos como que provoca un calentón" dice la otra criada riendo.  
  
Lia las mira incrédulamente y dice sonriendo, "Son un par de pervertidas".  
  
"Si, lo soy... no me da pena admitirlo" respondió la criada riendo.  
  
"Nora, no crees que estas un poquito anciana como para serlo?" dice Lia.  
  
"Pero, Alteza, para ser una pervertida no se necesita edad, solo buen ojo y ganas!" respondió la criada carcajeándose, mientras la otra criada también lo hacia.  
  
Lia ríe también, "No tienes remedio..." luego ella mira los alrededores del lugar y dice, "...me pregunto donde estará, Trunks?". "No se preocupe, Alteza. Yo me encargo de que aparezca..." dice Nora, luego le grita a un soldado que caminaba por allí cerca, "...oye, tú! Donde esta tu capitán?".  
  
"Esta haciendo una demostración a los demás guardaespaldas" respondió el joven.  
  
"Pues dile que termine ya, por que la Reina quiere verlo ahora" dice Nora.  
  
El joven asiente, y se aleja del lugar, para después de varios minutos regresar con Trunks, quien igual que sus subordinados, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con unos pantalones cortos bastante ajustados y todo sudado. Lia no puede evitar notarlo, y disimula muy bien su interés en la fisiología del Saiya-jin.  
  
"Sí?" dice él una vez esta frente a ella.  
  
"Solo vine para decirte que no voy seguir entrenando contigo" ella dice un poco ansiosa.  
  
"Por que?" él pregunta un poco sorprendido.  
  
"Por que de ahora en adelante todos mis esfuerzos se centraran en terminar la guerra con el cuadrante Este de una vez por todas, así que no voy a tener tiempo para entrenar" ella responde, mientras mira a todos lados menos a él.  
  
"Muy bien" él dice tranquilamente.  
  
"Bueno... eso era todo. Yo ya me voy" ella dice un poco aliviada de no tener que estar allí con él allí medio desnudo.  
  
"Te pasa algo? Tienes la cara toda roja y sudada..." él dice mientras se acerca a ella para mirarle mejor su rostro, "... no estarás enfermándote?".  
  
"Por supuesto que no! Las amazonas nunca nos enfermamos" ella dice un poco alterada, sonrojándose.  
  
"Esta bien, no tienes por que molestarte..." él dice, y luego ella se va a toda velocidad del lugar.  
  
Varias horas mas tarde, Lia salía del baño de su habitación, después de tomar una refrescante ducha. Y mientras se dirige hacia su armario, escucha a las tres criadas que estaban la habitación decir, "Si, lo hubieses visto, Wei. Te mueres! El muchacho es todo un bombón!".  
  
Lia sonríe, pensando que sus criadas estaban hablando nuevamente de algún joven soldado, 'Estas si que no tienen remedio' piensa.  
  
"De veras? Pero que suerte la de ustedes dos! Como me hubiese encantado ver semejante espectáculo de cerca" dice Wei riendo.  
  
"Yo siempre supe que detrás de ese uniforme se escondía un cuerpazo de primera!" dice la otra criada, Ray.  
  
Nora suspira, "Si... el capitán Briefs se ve tan bien en su uniforme, y sin el, mejor".  
  
"Que?!" Lia prácticamente grita sorprendida. "De que demonios están ustedes hablando?". Todas las criadas la miran sorprendida. "Pues del capitán Briefs, Alteza" dice Wei un poco nerviosa.  
  
"Ese el 'bombón' del que ustedes tanto hablan?! Por favor, mujeres, yo pensé que tenían mejor gusto!" dice Lia mortificada.  
  
"Pero, Alteza, el capitán Briefs es uno de los hombres más guapos de esta planeta. Si usted viera como alguna de las señoritas nobles, de alta sociedad se le tiran encima al muchacho. Es vergonzoso" dice Nora.  
  
"Estas bromeando, Nora..." dice Lia incrédulamente mientras ríe.  
  
"De veras, Alteza! Yo no quiero señalar a nadie, pero cierta Duquesa comprometida en matrimonio se la pasaba visitándolo a todas horas, por supuesto que el capitán nunca le hizo caso" dice Wei riendo pícaramente.  
  
"No seas chismosa, Wei. Tú sabes lo que te puede pasar por difamación" Lia dice riendo.  
  
"Pero si Wei no esta difamando a nadie, Alteza, eso de la Duquesa Mort todos en el castillo lo saben" Ray dice, y luego cubre su boca cuando se da cuenta que se le escapó el nombre de la duquesa.  
  
"La Duquesa Mort?! Pero que atrevida! Voy a despojarla de su titulo por 'ofrecida'... total, nunca me cayó bien la mujercita esa" dice Lia un poco molesta.  
  
Las criadas se ríen, y luego de varios segundos Nora dice, "Acá entre nosotras, Alteza... usted no cree que el capitán es algo 'guapo'? Aunque sea un poquito".  
  
Lia se queda en silencio por varios minutos, y luego dice pensativa, "Bueno... él ciertamente no es el hombre más guapo del planeta, pero tampoco puedo negar que no esta tan feo".  
  
Las criadas comienzan a reírse, y Lia las mira confundidas. "Cuál es la risa?" ella dice.  
  
"Nada, Alteza. No nos haga caso" dice Nora mientras las criadas salen de la habitación carcajeándose, dejando a una confundida Lia sola en la habitación.  
  
Ya era de noche cuando Trunks se dirigía a la sala de reuniones Real. Cuando entra al lugar, él se para discretamente en una esquina del lugar mientras ve al Gran Consejo, Tai y a Lia sentados en una gran mesa redonda. Lia se veía bastante aburrida y mortificada mientras uno de los miembros del Consejo hablaba.  
  
"...y por estas y muchas otras razones pienso que no deberíamos atacar el cuadrante Este" finalmente termina el consejero, con una mirada de satisfacción por su discurso.  
  
Lia suspira, "Antes que todo, consejero, déjeme felicitarlo por su elocuente discurso, fue muy..." ella se queda en silencio, pensando en la palabra correcta, pero finalmente no encuentra ninguna, "... bueno, yo no sé lo que fue eso, en realidad, pero después de escucharlo y escucharlo, y escucharlo decir lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez, no pude encontrar ninguna razón valida para no atacar. El ataque al campamento militar fue un desafió que no voy a pasar por alto".  
  
"Pero, Alteza, los lideres del cuadrante Este dijeron que estaban abiertos al dialogo, no cree que seria mejor..." decía una consejera cuando es interrumpida por Lia.  
  
"La única razón por la cual el cuadrante Este esta tan dispuesto 'al dialogo' es por que tienen miedo de lo que podamos hacer... y no los culpo, por que cuando termine con ellos no va a quedar de ellos ni el polvo" dice Lia seriamente.  
  
"Alteza... no cree usted que esta siendo un poco insensata?" dice el consejero anciano con cara de preocupación.  
  
"Usted me llama insensata, consejero? Mejor dígame estúpida, indiferente, irresponsable, inútil, pero no insensata. Este ataque es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir" dice Lia.  
  
"Que trata de decir, Emperatriz?" pregunta una consejera confundida.  
  
"Que mi ejercito va a atacar con o sin permiso del Gran Consejo" ella dice seriamente, mientras el consejo empieza a murmurar, unos de acuerdo con Lia y otros no.  
  
Trunks solo se limita a mirar desde su esquina, un poco sorprendido con la actitud y seriedad de Lia. Él siempre la había visto como una chiquilla malcriada, pero estaba demostrando en ese momento que tenia el temple, la habilidad y la facultad para regir un planeta.  
  
Lia suspira mortificada, y le dice a Tai, "Haz que se callen, quieres?".  
  
Tai asiente, y luego grita a todo pulmón, "SILENCIO!!". Y solo bastó eso para que no se escuchara otra palabra más.  
  
"En dos días partiré, yo y mi ejercito, hacia la frontera del cuadrante Este, justo a 500 millas del planeta de los troits y ahí me encargare de enseñarles lo que pasa cuando una amazona se enfurece" dice ella obstinadamente.  
  
Todos se quedan en silencio, mientras el consejero anciano dice, "Usted no pensará usar su poder para deshacerse del enemigo?".  
  
"Y por que no? Mi madre lo iba a hacer antes de que muriera" dice Lia.  
  
"Si, Alteza, pero su madre llevaba muchos años de experiencia con su poder, ella sabia como controlarlo. Y si el suyo se sale de control, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas" dice el consejero anciano.  
  
"Consejero, yo pensé que usted tenia mas confianza en mi" dice Lia.  
  
"Yo le tengo muchísima confianza a usted, Alteza y sus habilidades. Pero no puedo evitar exponer mis preocupaciones en cuestión a este viaje y el usted utilizar su poder para destruir todo un cuadrante".  
  
"Mis intenciones no son destruir todo el cuadrante Este" dice Lia.  
  
"Pero si usted utiliza su poder, es muy probable que lo haga. No solo eso, usted corre el peligro de lastimarse usted misma" dice el consejero anciano, ansioso y preocupado.  
  
"Usted no debe preocuparse por mí, consejero, yo estaré bien" dice Lia sonriendo dulcemente al ver su preocupación por ella. Luego ella se pone de pie, "... bueno, si no hay mas asuntos que discutir, me retiro".  
  
"Emperatriz, como ya sé que usted ha tomado su decisión, y no dará marcha atrás, tengo tan solo una petición que hacerle" dice el consejero anciano.  
  
"Por supuesto" dice Lia.  
  
"Que vaya con usted en este viaje su jefe de guardaespaldas" dice el consejero anciano con mirada de suplica.  
  
Lia lo mira sorprendida, luego dirige su mirada hacia donde esta Trunks, quien lucia igual de atónito.  
  
"Y por que?" le pregunta Lia confundida.  
  
"Bueno, esta es una situación peligrosa, en la que su vida esta en juego... y bueno, yo me sentiría mejor si el capitán Briefs va con usted, Alteza" dice el anciano.  
  
Lia se queda en silencio por varios minutos, y luego dice, "Muy bien, consejero. Si eso lo hace sentir mejor, entonces mi jefe de guardaespaldas ira conmigo".  
  
El consejero anciano sonríe un poco aliviado, mientras se dobla levemente y le dice, "Gracias, Alteza".  
  
Cuando todos se van del lugar, Trunks se acerca a Lia y le dice en tono burlón, "Bueno, Alteza, parece que usted nunca se va librar de mí".  
  
"Que horror. No me lo recuerdes" dice ella mortificada.  
  
"Me rompes el corazón..." él dice sarcásticamente sonriendo.  
  
Luego, mientras él se va del lugar, Lia disimuladamente recorre con su vista la anatomía del Saiya-jin, y cuando él finalmente desaparece del área, ella sonríe, no podía creer que estaba 'ligándose' a la persona que más detestaba en todo el planeta. 


	9. Destrucción

Dragón Ball Z: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
A.N: Sip! Estoy viva y con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic que estoy 'casi'... casi segura de que les va a gustar. Perdonen que me haya tardado tanto, pero la pereza es de lo peor, y la universidad también (^_~)... Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews! Son muy motivadores! Así que, MUCHAS gracias! Y por ultimo, les advierto que termine esto muy tarde en la noche, y es muy probable que tenga una millonada de 'horrores' ortográficos, así que Gomen Nasai!  
  
Frontera del Cuadrante  
  
4:30 a.m. Viernes  
  
Trunks esta en la enorme cabina de controles de la nave de Lia, cuando siente el ki de ella acercándose.  
  
"Que haces aquí tan temprano?" él escucha su voz decir.  
  
"No podía dormir" responde él, "... solo faltan unos quince minutos para llegar a la frontera del cuadrante este".  
  
"Excelente" dice ella.  
  
"Me dijeron que vas a atacar los planetas principales" él comenta.  
  
Ella asiente, "Si, atacaremos los planetas principales. Las perdidas para ellos serán desastrosas, será caos total".  
  
"No creo que sea buena idea. Esas ciudades están llenas de civiles, millones morirán. Pienso que seria mejor atacar las bases militares" Trunks dice.  
  
"No, un ataque a las bases militares es demasiado predecible. Además, el cuadrante Este vive de la economía que sus ciudades principales generan, si destruimos sus ciudades, estarán en la ruina por varios siglos" Lia dice muy segura.  
  
"No será fácil" él dice.  
  
"Lo sé, pero no estoy preocupada... cuando mi madre y mi abuela murieron dejaron dentro de mí una arma de defensa infalible. Nadie podrá contra mí".  
  
Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Trunks finalmente dice, "Estas segura de que lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto".  
  
Ella lo mira un poco sorprendida, y luego responde, "Por supuesto".  
  
"Creo que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos sin reconsiderar todas tus opciones, este ataque va matar a muchos inocentes, gente que no tiene nada que ver con la guerra".  
  
"Muchos amazonas han muerto también por esta guerra, padres y madres de familias, miles de ellos. Ellos tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho durante todo este tiempo, es el momento de vengar la muerte de mis padres y de mi abuela" ella dice seriamente mientras sus ojos se concentran en las afueras de la nave, mirando las estrellas.  
  
"Claro. La sangre de millones de personas inocentes será un gran consuelo" él dice molesto.  
  
"Ya cállate! Tú no sabes nada! Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pido, imbécil" ella le susurra furiosa.  
  
"Sabes que digo la verdad! El asesinar millones de personas no te hará sentir mejor, te lo aseguro. Además, que hay con lo que dijo el consejero anciano acerca de tu poder? Todavía no lo puedes controlar, que tal si en el proceso de matar a todo el cuadrante este nos matas a todos nosotros?" él susurra alterado.  
  
"Eso no va a pasar! Yo se perfectamente lo que hago" ella responde.  
  
"Si, claro... tú no eres mas que una mocosa engreída que se cree que lo sabe todo. Y esto que estas haciendo no es un ataque, es juego sucio que estoy seguro que te va a costar muy caro" dice Trunks.  
  
"Ya déjame en paz, hijo de..." Lia decía rabiosa pero fue interrumpida.  
  
"Alteza...? Estamos a punto entrar al cuadrante Este" un joven soldado dice un poco nervioso.  
  
"Excelente..." ella dice mientras ella, Trunks y el joven soldado se acercan al panel de control de la nave en donde se encontraba el capitán de la nave, "... comunica a las demás naves que se preparen para atacar, y que se aseguren que todo quede en ruinas. No quiero ver ni un edificio en pie".  
  
"Entendido, Alteza" dice un joven soldado.  
  
"Estas loca... Espero que tu conciencia te deje vivir en paz después de esto" Trunks le susurra.  
  
"Ya cállate. Me tienes harta! No te metas en lo que no te importa" Lia grita a Trunks furiosa mientras todos los soldados los miran sorprendidos.  
  
"Me das lastima" dice Trunks tranquilamente, para luego sentarse en una esquina del cuarto de control.  
  
"Diez segundos para cruzar la frontera del cuadrante Este" anuncia en voz alta un soldado.  
  
"Preparen las armas" ordena Lia con voz firme. "Entendido, Alteza" dice un soldado.  
  
"Cinco segundos para cruzar la frontera... Iniciando conteo regresivo... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Hemos cruzado la frontera" anuncio finalmente el soldado.  
  
"Alteza, la guardia intergaláctica del cuadrante Este desea comunicarse con usted, quiere que abra el canal de transmisión?" dice otro soldado.  
  
Lia sonríe, "Por supuesto, seria muy grosero de mi parte si no respondo".  
  
Luego a la izquierda del cuarto de controles, aparece un monitor bastante grande, en donde se podía ver a una criatura de color verde oscuro, y nariz y boca exageradamente grandes, y ojos de color rojo, en fin, bastante grotesco.  
  
"Que demonios cree que esta haciendo, Amazona Lia?! Usted no puede cruzar la frontera sin pedir permiso a la guardia intergaláctica!!" dice la criatura molesta.  
  
"Yo?! La Reina de las Amazonas? Pedir permiso a unos idiotas como ustedes?! Están bromeando" ella dice en tono burlón.  
  
"Cómo te atreves, niña?! Crees que por que eres reina, me vas a hablar así?! Estas muy equivocada, niña. Ordeno que por el tratado hecho entre el cuadrante Este y Sur, te retires inmediatamente del área, o nos veremos forzados a usar la fuerza" dice la criatura.  
  
"Oyeron eso muchachos? Ellos van a usar la fuerza... contra nosotros?!" Lia dice para luego ella y el resto de su tripulación carcajearse escandalosamente, mientras que el ser de color verde se enfurecía cada vez más. Y antes de que la criatura pudiera emitir una sonido, Lia lo interrumpe, "...Avísele a sus aliados que los Amazonas estamos aquí, y que el se atreva a meterse en nuestro camino, morirá" dice seriamente, y después termina la comunicación entre ambos, "... que empiece el ataque" ella ordena calmadamente.  
  
Entonces fue cuando el 'corre-corre' rompió en el lugar; todos los soldados en el área de control corriendo de un lado para otro, y enviando ordenes a las demás naves.  
  
"Naves Alpha, Omega, Beta, Delta, Kappa, Lambda, Theta, Phi, Chi, Eta, Mu, Xi, Epsilon, Zeta, que inicie el ataque. Repito, que comience el ataque" dice un soldado por transmisor.  
  
"Enterado" se escucharon varias voces a través del comunicador.  
  
Lia mira alrededor de la nave a los soldados moverse rápidamente, cuando con gran disimulo mira a Trunks quien esta mirándola molesto. "Idiota" ella piensa.  
  
Luego, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando uno de los soldados le dice, "Alteza, la capital del planeta Geddon ha caído".  
  
"Perfecto, que ambas naves se dirijan al planeta Silver" ella ordena.  
  
"Y a quien enviamos al planeta Troit?" pregunta el soldado.  
  
Lia sonríe, "A nadie... nosotros iremos, y nos encargaremos personalmente...a toda velocidad" ordena.  
  
"Enterado" contesta el soldado. Luego de varios segundos la enorme nave Amazona se encontraba en la atmósfera del planeta Troit, un planeta de un color rojo muy fuerte.  
  
"Naves enemigas se acercan a rápida velocidad, Alteza" un soldado anuncia.  
  
"Liquídalos" Lia ordena.  
  
"Mas naves se acercan" anuncia otro soldado.  
  
"Liquídalos..." ella repite, "... y activa el escudo de energía de la nave".  
  
"Alteza, no creo que sea buena idea que estemos aquí. Justo en medio de la batalla, si el Gran Consejo se entera de la posición de la nave, se meterá en un lió" le dice el capitán.  
  
Un poco molesta, responde, "No me importa. Tomare el riesgo que crea necesario para ganar".  
  
"Te lo dije... pero tú no me quieres escuchar" ella escucha a Trunks susurrar en su oído.  
  
Ella se voltea un poco asustada, y luego le dice molesta, "Ya déjame en paz!".  
  
"Y arruinar mi diversión? No lo creo..." él dice sarcásticamente.  
  
"Alteza mas naves se acercan a gran velocidad" dice un soldado, con notable desesperación.  
  
"Cuantas?" ella pregunta.  
  
"Como menos unas treinta naves..." responde otro soldado.  
  
"Solicita refuerzos, no creo que podamos con todos ellos..." ella ordena.  
  
"La nave mas cerca es Epsilon, y esta a unas cinco mil millas de aquí... no llegaría aquí a tiempo, ni siquiera en hiper-velocidad" contesta otro ansioso soldado.  
  
La situación se estaba poniendo difícil, y mientras Lia trataba de encontrar una solución rápida, los soldados se movían de lado a lado, disparando con el láser de la nave, a las naves enemigas.  
  
"Avisa de todas maneras a la nave Epsilon" ordena Trunks a unos de los soldados, luego se escucha una fuerte explosión, mientras la nave se estremece fuertemente.  
  
"Que hacemos, Alteza?" un desperado soldado pregunta.  
  
Lia solo se queda en silencio, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Trunks repite su nombre varias veces, pero esta no contesta, para finalmente la toma de los hombros y le pregunta ansiosamente, "Que vas a hacer?".  
  
"No lo sé... No lo sé!" ella le susurra desesperada.  
  
"Alteza, perdimos el motor secundario de la nave, y solo navegamos con el motor principal y el otro motor secundario. Y si no desconectamos el escudo de energía los otros dos motores se quemaran por la sobrecarga" el capitán informó.  
  
"Si apagamos el escudo somos un blanco fácil para los disparos de la otras naves" dice Trunks.  
  
"Si quiere que la nave siga funcionando lo suficiente como para salir de aquí, deben por lo menos apagar el escudo o reducirlo a un 50% de su capacidad" dice el capitán un poco alterado.  
  
"Si desconectamos el escudo no podremos salir de aquí!" dice Trunks agitado.  
  
"Ya basta!..." grita Lia, y rápidamente ambos Trunks y el capitán de la nave se quedan en silencio; luego le dice con voz firme, a un soldado "...preparen la escotilla, voy a salir... Trunks, tú quedas al mando de la nave, si no regreso". Luego ella se va del lugar mientras Trunks la sigue a toda velocidad.  
  
"A donde crees que vas?" le pregunta.  
  
"A terminar esto de una vez por todas" ella responde.  
  
"Y crees que huyendo y dejando a todos aquí vas a resolver algo?" él dice.  
  
"Huyendo?! Yo no estoy huyendo, imbécil" Lia dice molesta. Finalmente, llegan hasta una plataforma transparente en forma de cápsula, donde ella entra. Trunks la mira horrorizado cuando finalmente deduce lo que ella va a hacer.  
  
"Que demonios crees que vas a hacer?" él dice alterado.  
  
"Voy ponerle fin a este ataque, antes de que todos acabemos muertos..." ella dice mientras entra a la plataforma, pero Trunks la toma del brazo.  
  
"Estas loca?! Quieres que te maten? Hay mas de 50 naves allá fuera, desesperados por matar a la reina amazona, y tú vas a ir allá fuera, a que jueguen 'tiro al blanco' contigo? No lo voy a permitir" dice Trunks molesto.  
  
"Y tú quien te crees que eres como para tomarte esas libertades?!" ella dice furiosa.  
  
"Tu jefe de guardaespaldas!!!" él responde rabioso, mientras empuja el delicado cuerpo de Lia fuera de la plataforma. Pero Lia, no siendo ninguna tonta, y toda una reina amazona, empuja bruscamente a Trunks, y ella entra rápidamente a la plataforma. Trunks trata de abrir la puerta de la plataforma pero esta cerrada.  
  
"Abran esta puerta! Ahora!" Trunks ordena furioso a los soldados.  
  
"No podemos, ella controla la plataforma" contesta uno de ellos.  
  
Él mira a Lia, y le dice, "Sal de ahí ahora mismo, si no, te juro que la tumbo la plataforma" él advierte.  
  
"No te atrevas, podrías causarle mas daño a la nave" ella advierte, "... voy a estar bien... solo dame varios segundos", y luego de eso la plataforma empieza a ascender hacia una escotilla, que la conduciría hacia las afueras de la nave.  
  
"Lia!!! NO!!!" Trunks gritaba desesperado, hasta que finalmente la plataforma desaparece, "...maldita sea!!!". Luego se dirige hacia la cabina principal de la nave, y dice, "Se puede ver lo que esta pasando en la plataforma?".  
  
"Si, señor" responde un soldado.  
  
"Dirijan todas las cámaras hacia la reina, y manténgala cubierta! Que ninguna nave enemiga se acerque a ella, entendido!?" ordenó Trunks.  
  
"Enterado" responden varios soldados.  
  
"Y la Epsilon?" pregunta Trunks.  
  
"A unas 2,000 millas de aquí, no va a llegar a tiempo, señor" informó un soldado. Luego se escucha la alarma de la nave, mientras las luces de la nave se tornan de color rojo, como señal de peligro.  
  
"Que demonios esta pasando ahora?!" pregunta Trunks desesperado.  
  
"La nave perdió el segundo motor secundario, solo estamos navegando con el motor primario. Tenemos que apagar el escudo de la nave, o también perderemos el motor principal" advierte desesperado el capitán.  
  
"Si apagamos el escudo Lia queda indefensa!!" Trunks dice.  
  
"Entonces solo nos queda a todos morir en varios minutos!" dice el capitán.  
  
Luego, finalmente nota en el monitor de las cámaras como una luz de color violeta pálido rodea a Lia. Todos se quedan asombrados, mientras ven el despliegue de varios colores, luego la luz se torna muy potente dejándolos a todos casi ciegos, esta cada vez va creciendo cada vez más grande. Luego escuchan la voz de Lia diciendo, "Desconecten el escudo".  
  
"Pero, Alteza..." el capitán dice temeroso, para luego ser interrumpido por Lia quien nuevamente repite, "Desconecten el escudo". Los soldados siguen las ordenes de Lia, luego la luz de colores que rodeaba a Lia ahora también envolvía la nave. Trunks dirige su vista únicamente al monitor donde solo podía ver el rostro de Lia; sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cara se veía a muy pálida, sus rasgos faciales eran irreconocibles, la forma de la nariz, el mentón, los pómulos, esa no era la Lia que él conocía, y se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo con la reina Amazona.  
  
"Lia... estas bien?" pregunta Trunks. Lia sonríe, y con voz distorsionada le dice, "Por supuesto... que pregunta más estúpida".  
  
"Malcriada" él dice mortificado, y ella ríe levemente.  
  
La energía que emanaba se volvía mas fuerte con los segundos hasta que finalmente, una millonada de esferas de energía salían de ella, y se dirigían directamente a las naves enemigas, destruyéndolas totalmente.  
  
"Increíble" murmura Trunks.  
  
"Nunca pensé que viviría lo suficiente como para ver el poder de una reina Amazona en su total esplendor" dice el capitán maravillado mientras mira el espectáculo de luces y explosiones.  
  
"Cuál es el status de la nave?" Trunks pregunta.  
  
"La nave soportará lo suficiente hasta que llegue el Epsilon y nos asista" responde el capitán más tranquilo. Ambos veían como casi todas las naves huían del lugar y como flotaban los escombros de las naves que habían sido destruidas.  
  
De momento, Trunks siente como el poder de Lia aumenta excesivamente. Nunca había sentido algo, ni siquiera de los Saiya-jins del pasado, él ve en monitor como la luz de la energía de Lia cegaba a todos, menos a él gracias a su vista de saiya-jin; las alarmas de la nave empiezan a sonar, y las luces de la cabina se tornan nuevamente de color rojo.  
  
"El motor principal esta sobre calentando, los controles de navegación no responden" un soldado grita frenéticamente. Luego todos ven como una enorme esfera de energía sale de Lia y va directamente hacia el planeta Troit, y luego de varios segundos y una enorme explosión, del planeta no queda nada.  
  
"Lia, que estas haciendo?!" dice Trunks desesperado, pero esta no contesta. Él nota que los ojos de ella están abiertos, y que se habían tornado completamente de color negro. Luego ven como otras dos esferas enormes esferas salen de Lia, y se dirigen a otros dos planetas, los cuales son también destruidos.  
  
"Lia, ya basta! Detente ahora mismo!!!"  
  
"¿Cómo osas 'ordenarle' y hablarle así a la reina de los Amazonas?!" dice Lia molesta. Su voz todavía seguía distorsionada, él pudo distinguir al menos tres diferentes voces hablando, pero era obvio que una de ellas era la voz de Lia. Finalmente, se escucha una explosión que hizo que toda la nave temblara.  
  
"El motor principal ha explotado, en cualquier momento estallará la nave completa" informa un soldado.  
  
"Abandonen la nave!" grita Trunks a todo pulmón.  
  
"Pero... y la Reina?!" pregunta el capitán.  
  
"Yo me encargo, ahora váyanse todos" dice Trunks.  
  
"Que va hacer?" pregunta un soldado.  
  
"La sacaré de ahí, no se como, pero la sacaré" dice Trunks seriamente.  
  
"Tenga, capitán Briefs..." le dice un soldado a Trunks mientras le da un máscara adherida a un pequeño tanque, "... la reina puede estar en el espacio sin necesidad de oxigeno, pero sé que usted no... no deje que ella muera" le dice el joven soldado a Trunks.  
  
"Eso no pasará... ahora váyanse!!!" ordena Trunks y estos se van a toda prisa de la nave, y escapan en una pequeña nave.  
  
Entonces, Trunks se pone la mascara de oxigeno mientras la escotilla superior abre, éste lentamente empieza caminar por el tope de la nave, aunque se le hacia un poco difícil por la velocidad a la que viajaba la nave, que era bastante rápida para él, además de que Lia se había descontrolado totalmente, ya que las esferas de energía no cesaban, y se dirigían hacia todas partes. Él constantemente llamaba a Lia pero esta no le hacia caso, la luz que emanaba cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, además de que la superficie de la nave estaba bastante caliente por el escudo que Lia había puesto alrededor de la nave. Repentinamente, Trunks ve como una esfera va directo hacia él, éste rápidamente se tira al suelo, y la esfera falla por varias pulgadas. Trunks sabia que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, la nave estaba a punto de estallar, tenia que moverse rápido. Entonces sin mucho esfuerzo se convierte en Súper Saiya-jin, luego de varios segundos concentra su energía, y después de un estruendoso grito llega a Súper Saiya-jin 3. Él ve como Lia se voltea y lo mira, finalmente había llamado su atención.  
  
"Ya basta, Lia... tenemos que irnos, ahora! La nave explotará en cualquier momento" Trunks dice una vez se acerca a ella.  
  
"Todavía no hemos terminado... nuestro trabajo solo ha comenzado" ella dice serenamente.  
  
"Nuestro trabajo? El trabajo de quienes? De que estas hablando?..." él dice confundido, y luego de varios segundos, dice, "... quien eres tú?".  
  
"Muchacho, lo que deberías preguntar es 'quienes somos'?" ella dice sonriendo casi maliciosamente.  
  
"No puede ser... la abuela y la madre de Lia" él murmura atónito.  
  
"Muy inteligente, muchacho..." ella responde.  
  
"Imposible".  
  
"Nada es imposible para una Amazona, especialmente para una reina y diosa" ella responde.  
  
"Que?!..." él susurra confundido. Luego ambos escuchan una fuerte explosión, y ven como la nave va estallando por partes, estas acercando a ellos. "...tenemos que salir de aquí, si no moriremos" él dice desesperado.  
  
"Las Amazonas somos indestructibles" ella responde.  
  
"Pero yo no!" él grita, y luego vuela a toda velocidad hacia ella, para tomarla entre sus brazos, y la saca de ahí a toda velocidad, para que ultimadamente la nave explotara antes de que ambos pudieran salir del área.  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic y no olviden dejar un review con sus pensamientos y/o ideas sobre el fic... Que creen que será la próximo que pasará?! Si quieren saber, dejen un review! Hasta la próxima!! ^_^ 


	10. Perdidos

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Primer día  
  
Lentamente abre sus ojos, mientras siente como todo su cuerpo se contrae por el inmenso dolor. Trata de levantar su cabeza para poder ubicar su localización, o para ver si tan si quiera sus extremidades estaban donde tenían que estar, pero sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera pegado al suelo. Respira profundamente, pero hasta hacerlo le lastimaba. Espera varios segundos, hasta que el dolor disminuye lo suficiente y poco a poco se sienta y sus sentidos retornan a él, podía sentir el sol candente en su cara, el incesante zumbido en sus oídos, que le recordaban aquella estruendosa explosión. Entonces recordó a Lia, rápidamente se levanta del suelo olvidando su malestar, y la busca frenéticamente por aquel extraño bosque. Constantemente grita su nombre, una y otra vez, desesperado, pensando lo peor, hasta que finalmente ve una mano detrás de unos arbustos. Rápidamente corre hasta allí, y ve su cuerpo inerte y mal herido. Rápidamente busca su pulso, el cual para su alivio pudo sentir luego de varios segundos, aunque un poco débil. Él la llama varias veces pero ella no responde, luego él trata de tomarla en sus brazos pero él estaba demasiado débil como para hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo, entonces decide llevarla como pudo hasta la sombra de un enorme árbol, y descansar allí, mientras observaba con detenimiento el lugar de extraña y exótica vegetación, y repleto de montañas. Preguntándose como habían llegado hasta allí, y sobretodo como habían sobrevivido esa explosión. 'Simplemente un milagro' piensa él. Suspira profundamente y descansa su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, y luego de varios minutos se queda dormido.  
Varias horas mas tarde, y con el mismo candente sol en su cara, Trunks finalmente despierta cuando escucha los suaves quejidos de Lia. Él la mira con detenimiento hasta que ella finalmente abre los ojos, y lo ve.  
  
"¿Que sucedió?" ella dice confundida.  
  
"Que estamos vivos, eso sucede" él responde un poco molesto.  
  
Ella mira a su alrededor, para luego decir, "Donde estamos?".  
  
"No lo sé" él responde.  
  
Ella toca su cabeza mientras endereza su cuerpo, para sentarse en el suelo, "Como llegamos aquí?".  
  
"No lo sé" responde nuevamente.  
  
"Pero es que tú no sabes nada?!" ella dice alterada y mortificada.  
  
"Pues que quieres que te diga?! Cuándo desperté ya estábamos aquí! Pero una cosa si sé, que la única razón que estamos aquí en este planeta es tú culpa!!" él dice molesto.  
  
"Mi culpa?!" ella dice incrédula.  
  
"SÍ! O es que acaso no recuerdas que por TU culpa la nave explotó, y todos tuvieron que abandonarla?" él dice furioso.  
  
Ella se queda en silencio por varios minutos, y luego dice confundida, "No sé de que me hablas".  
  
"Que conveniente..." él murmura mortificado.  
  
"Y la tripulación esta bien?" ella pregunta.  
  
"No sé... Probablemente estén muertos, tuvimos muy poco tiempo para desalojar la nave" él dice.  
  
Lia suspira triste, y se queda en silencio. Trunks la observa por varios segundos, y luego le dice, "Bueno, es mejor que empecemos a explorar y buscar ayuda... crees que puedas caminar?". Ella solo asiente en silencio, para luego seguirle el paso a Trunks. Luego de varias horas, y con el sol encima de ellos en todo momento, caminaron y caminaron para solo ver vegetación, montañas y una que otra extraña bestia, pero ningún tipo de forma humana o alienígena se podía observar en lugar. Ella ve que él se detiene y le dice, "Esto no tiene uso...".  
  
"El que?" pregunta ella confundida.  
  
"Caminar... voy a elevarme, quizás así pueda encontrar ayuda" él dice.  
  
"Crees que tengas suficiente energía para volar?" ella pregunta.  
  
"Solo por varios minutos... tú quédate aquí" él dice mientras se eleva lentamente. Cuando ya él se había alejado, ella mira a su alrededor temerosa mientras toca su cabeza, que le dolía bastante. Luego nota como un arbusto se mueve, y ruidos extraños vienen de el. Ella se acerca lentamente y cuando esta finalmente a varios centímetros de este, varios animales tipo serpiente pero con patas, salen corriendo. Ella grita asustada y empieza a correr, no segura de que hacer o a donde ir. Trunks regresaba de su búsqueda cuando la ve corriendo, y le pregunta, "Que sucede?".  
  
"Nada" ella dice tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
"Estas segura?" él insiste.  
  
Ella solo asienta, y luego dice, "Encontraste algo?".  
  
"No, nada. El lugar esta desierto, por lo menos en esta área... el planeta es demasiado grande y no tengo suficiente energía como para recorrerlo completo, pero estoy casi seguro que esta totalmente desértico".  
  
"Entonces... que hacemos?" ella dice nerviosa.  
  
"Lo mejor será descansar, vi una cueva no muy lejos de aquí, allí pasaremos la noche. Mañana seguiremos buscando" dice Trunks mientras comienza a caminar.  
  
"Una cueva? Que horror..." comenta Lia con cierto repugnancia, mientras lo sigue.  
  
"Lo siento, Alteza, pero no creo que en este planeta haya algún hotel lujoso donde pueda quedarse" dijo Trunks lleno de sarcasmo y un poco molesto.  
  
"No me hables así, idiota" dice ella igual de molesta. Trunks decide no decirle nada, ya que tenia demasiados problemas como para añadir otro mas con Lía. Luego de caminar varios minutos, finalmente llegan a la cueva; Lia nota que el lugar esta bastante sucio, húmedo y frío.  
  
"Que asquerosidad... esta muy sucio" dice Lia mientras mira a su alrededor un poco temerosa.  
  
Trunks suspira y dice sarcásticamente, "No se preocupe, Alteza Imperial, en un momento llamo a la criada para que limpie el lugar".  
  
"No seas insolente" ella dice molesta.  
  
"Y tu no seas tan desagradecida" contesta Trunks.  
  
Lia trata de controlar su temperamento, y dice un poco mas calmada, "Me niego rotundamente a dormir aquí. Este lugar esta muy sucio, hace mucho frío, y sobretodo, quien sabe que clase de animales hay aquí".  
  
"Bueno primero que nada, aquí no hay animales, así que no hay por que temer..." él dice, y ella interrumpe.  
  
"Yo no tengo miedo, yo no le temo a nada. Es solo que no quiere dormir con quien sabe que clase de animales a mí alrededor" ella dice orgullosamente.  
  
"...Si, claro..." él dice un poco mortificado, luego continua, "...segundo, lo del 'frio' eso lo puedo resolver fácilmente con un poco de leña y 'ki'. Y lo de sucio, pues te vas a tener que aguantar por que yo estoy muy cansado como para limpiar, a menos que usted, O gran reina amazona, quieras limpiar" finalmente dijo Trunks con tono burlón mientras se reía de Lia, lo que a ella no le agrado mucho.  
  
"No, no y no! Yo no voy a quedarme aquí! Esto no es digno de una reina amazona" ella dice enojada.  
  
"Mira, Lia entiéndelo de una vez, estamos perdidos... no podemos estar con exigencias. O es la cueva o debajo un árbol. Haz lo que tu quieras pero yo, me quedo aquí" dice Trunks molesto mientras se sienta en el piso de la cueva.  
  
Lia se queda en silencio por varios minutos, con cara de enojada, cuando se sienta en la otra esquina de la cueva, alejada de Trunks y dice, "Vete busca la leña".  
  
"Se te olvidó decir 'por favor'" dice Trunks sonriendo satisfecho, mientras se pone de pie.  
  
"Imbecil" dice Lia molesta. Él solo ríe, y se va del lugar.  
  
Segundo Día  
  
Temprano en la mañana, Trunks despierta al escuchar el rugido de varios animales. Lia, quien estaba durmiendo en la otra esquina de la cueva, pregunta asustada "Que fue eso...?".  
  
"Probablemente el estomago de algún animal hambriento..." contesta Trunks. Lia lo mira horrorizada, y luego él ríe, "... que fácil eres, Lia".  
  
"Idiota" ella dice molesta.  
  
Trunks se pone de pie y le dice, "Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre. Busquemos algo que comer y de una vez exploramos mejor el planeta".  
  
"La mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido en las ultimas 24 hrs." ella dice mientras sale de la cueva.  
  
Trunks inhala profundamente tratando de controlarse, "Tranquilo, no dejes que te saque de tus casillas... probablemente, la ayuda vendrá pronto y no tendrás que aguantarla por varios días" pensaba él. Luego de volar por los aires del desconocido planeta por horas, las sospechas de Trunks eran acertadas, el planeta estaba desierto, solo encontraron extraños animales y vegetación.  
  
"Y ahora que?" pregunta Lia un poco nerviosa.  
  
"Esperar" Trunks simplemente responde.  
  
"Esperar que?" pregunta Lia confundida.  
  
"A que nos saquen de aquí" responde Trunks.  
  
Este capitulo fue un poco corto y lento, pero les aseguro que las cosas se van a poner buenas ~(^_^)~... No olviden dejar un review!! Hasta luego! 


	11. Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga  
  
Tercer Día  
  
Lia caminaba detrás de Trunks a través del extraño y desconocido planeta, mientras trataba de acomodarse el vestido, o por lo menos lo quedaba de el, la explosión no había dejado mucho de el, y ella siendo muy conservadora, trataba de taparse sus muslos y pecho lo mas que podía. Ella mira a Trunks quien también estaba 'casi' desnudo, sus pantalones ya no eran pantalones si no, retazos de telas y su camisa era inexistente. Semi- desnudos, hambrientos, las cosas no se podían poner peor, según Lia. "Tengo hambre" ella dice.  
  
"Yo también, pero este es un planeta con vegetación desconocida, si tomamos alguna fruta nos podría hacer daño" Trunks dice.  
  
"Pero tengo mucha hambre. Además, a lo mejor a ti te podría hacer daño pero yo soy una Amazona y las amazonas...".  
  
Trunks la interrumpe y dice mortificado, "...nunca se enferman, si ya me sé el cuento".  
  
"Grosero" ella dice un poco molesta.  
  
"Si lo que sea..." él dice mortificado.  
  
Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Lia dice pensativa y un poco triste, "Me pregunto por que no nos han rescatado aun?".  
  
"Quien sabe en que parte del universo estamos, estoy seguro que no es tarea fácil buscar a alguien entre medio de millones de planetas" él contestó.  
  
Ella suspira, "Yo solo espero que nos encuentren pronto, no sé si podré sobrevivir tres días mas en estas condiciones tan precarias y míseras".  
  
"Precarias? Míseras? Que exagerada eres" él comenta.  
  
"Tú no lo ves así por que eres de un planeta tecnológicamente arcaico, pero yo soy de un planeta avanzado, y nunca he pasado por necesidades como estas" ella dice orgullosamente.  
  
Él la mira mortificado, pero no le dice nada. Ambos continúan su caminata en silencio hasta que finalmente, y para gran sorpresa de ellos ven una nave, la cual se veía bastante antigua y maltratada. Ellos rápidamente se acercan, y observan que esta estaba casi totalmente cubierta por enredaderas y vegetación.  
  
"Me pregunto si todavía funcionara..." comenta Trunks, mientras inspecciona el lado derecho de la nave. "Lo dudo... ven a ver esto" Lia dice desde el lado izquierdo de la nave.  
  
Trunks rápidamente se acerca y ve un enorme agujero que era casi del tamaño de la mitad de la nave. Trunks mira esto asombrado esto, mientras Lia dice, "Que pudo haber hecho algo así...?".  
  
Trunks entra a la nave, mientras dice, "No veo quemaduras en los bordes del agujero, así que, definitivamente no fue por una explosión o un ataque".  
  
"Si, como si algo o alguien lo hubiese arrancado" ella dice un poco temerosa.  
  
Trunks se queda en silencio por varios segundos mientras mira el agujero, y luego dice "Podría ser... quien sabe...Veamos que hay dentro". Ambos entran a la nave con mucha cautela, mientras miraban alrededor de la nave. Ellos habían entrado por donde parecía estar los controles de la nave, él rápidamente se dirige a la computadora de la nave y la examina; luego él presiona varios botones, tratando de encender la nave, pero no pudo. Él suspira, y decide continuar explorando la nave, entonces al voltearse ve que Lia ya no estaba allí. "Lia...?" él dice suavemente mientras caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, y pudo observar como habían varias puertas algunas de ellas abiertas. "...Lia?" él vuelve a decir, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Entonces decide entrar a una de las habitaciones, cuando siente una mano en su hombro, él rápidamente se voltea un poco asustado y ve a Lia en la habitación contraria a la que él se disponía a entrar. "Encontré ropa, almohadas, sabanas, y algunas otras cosas que podrían sernos útiles" ella informa.  
  
"Muy bien, no los llevaremos...Veamos que mas hay en las demás habitaciones" él dice mientras ambos salen de la habitación. Luego de verificar cada una de las habitaciones, finalmente se dirigen hasta la ultima habitación, en donde la puerta de esta estaba cerrada.  
  
"Algo me dice que no deberíamos mirar ahí" Lia comenta con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
"Si, sé a lo que te refieres... pero tenemos que verificar de todas maneras" Trunks dice mientras lentamente abre la puerta. Finalmente al abrirla, estos ven al menos unas diez personas en el piso, hombres, mujeres y niños, obviamente alienígenas, muertos. Se podía notar como la sangre se había secado en el suelo, y los cadáveres estaban podridos. Lia cubre su boca, ya que su delicado estomago no podía aguantar semejante escena y se va corriendo del lugar. Trunks siendo un hombre de ciencia y de naturaleza curiosa entra a la habitación, y observa los cadáveres con detenimiento. Aunque los rostros de estos no se podían observar con claridad, ya que estaban en avanzado estado de descomposición, notó que todos tenían expresiones de 'terror' en sus rostros, y además noto que algunos de ellos se habían mutilados las caras y los cuerpos. "Que pudo haberlos asustado tanto como para que tengan esas expresiones en el rostro... o por que se mutilarían sus cuerpos de esa manera?" se preguntaba Trunks a si mismo. Luego de varios minutos, Trunks sale de la nave y se encuentra a una pálida Lia allí. "Estas bien?" él pregunta un poco preocupado.  
  
Ella asienta, y luego le dice, "Ya te cansaste de mirar cadáveres?".  
  
"Sí. Ahora busquemos las cosas que nos llevaremos y vayámonos de aquí cuanto antes. Este lugar no me gusta para nada" él comenta.  
  
Ella asienta, "La primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo" dice, luego ambos entran a la nave.  
  
Ya era de noche, Trunks y Lia se encontraban en la cueva frente a la fogata, calentándose en la fría noche. Mientras ella descansaba tranquilamente sobre las sabanas y las almohadas que habían tomado de la nave, Trunks miraba un libro el cual él volteaba constantemente al derecho y al revés, y lo ojeaba confundido. Lia lo nota y le dice, "Que es eso?".  
  
"No estoy seguro, un libro que encontré en la nave" Trunks respondió casualmente.  
  
"Que clase de libro?" ella pregunta interesada.  
  
"Eso es lo que quisiera saber. Esta escrito en un idioma que no entiendo" él dice mientras se acerca a ella y le muestra el libro.  
  
Ella lo toma en sus manos y lo observa por varios segundos para luego decir, "Por supuesto no entiendes. Esta escrito en 'tsunic'".  
  
"'Tsunic'?" él repite confuso.  
  
"Si, era el idioma oficial de un planeta del cuadrante Sur que se autodestruyo hace cinco años..." ella explica, luego continua, "...y este libro es un diario".  
  
"Y que dice?" Trunks preguntó interesado.  
  
"Crees que es correcto leer un libro que no es tuyo y que le pertenece a alguien que esta muerto? Eso no es muy ético que digamos" ella dice con cierto tono de ironía.  
  
"Este libro no le pertenece a nadie por que como tu dijiste, el dueño o dueña ya esta muerto. Así que léelo, quizás encontremos información útil" él dice.  
  
Ella suspira mortificada, "Esta bien, esta bien..." luego mira las primeras paginas del diario y luego comienza a decir, "... kaal lukep tonax rejip juct utrimkopgae".  
  
Trunks la interrumpe abruptamente y le dice mortificado, "Yo no hablo 'tsunic' por que no intentas eso que acabas de decir en español".  
  
"Ay, perdóneme, capitán..." ella dice sarcásticamente, luego continua leyendo del libro, "...las cosas no se ven bien en el planeta, el clima ha deteriorado bastante, la vegetación que una vez reinaba en nuestro planeta ha desaparecido totalmente. Es triste ver como el lugar en que creciste, muere por la ignorancia de millones. Abusamos de nuestro planeta y ahora, nuestra descendencia pagara el precio de nuestros errores. Me temo que yo y mi familia, al igual que todos los demás, deberemos marcharnos del lugar cuanto antes; los científicos dicen que el planeta no soportará por muchos más. Tenemos que irnos, la muerte del planeta es inminente..." Lia pasa varias paginas, luego se detiene en una, y continua leyendo, "...la nave ha comenzado a mal-funcionar, y por obvias razones; hemos pasado semanas vagando en el espacio. Estamos perdidos, no tenemos idea hacia donde vamos, las coordenadas que nos dieron para ir al planeta Kwur son erróneas. Ahora tenemos que aterrizar de emergencia en un planeta que ni tan si quiera aparece en el mapa intergaláctico, espero que allí podamos encontrar ayuda ".  
  
"Bueno, eso explica al menos como llegaron aquí" comenta Trunks.  
  
"Si, y que este maldito planeta esta en medio de la nada" Lia dice frustrada.  
  
"Bueno, eso fue hace cinco años... a lo mejor ya esta en el mapa intergaláctico" él dice.  
  
"Lo dudo..." ella dice, luego continua leyendo de otra pagina, "...desolado. Eso es lo que mejor define este planeta, hemos explorado el lugar sin cesar por días, y no hemos podido encontrar ayuda aún. Siento que todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haber usado esta nave tan obsoleta y que esta en tan pésimas condiciones; el comunicador ni tan siquiera funciona así que no podremos llamar por ayuda. Solo espero que podamos arreglar la nave pronto. Mi familia esta un poco incomoda aquí, y a mí sinceramente no me gusta este lugar; por que aunque es bastante agradable, y ahí suficiente comida que se puede conseguir de los arbustos y animales, hay algo en el ambiente que no me gusta... como si hubiera algo malo, algo tenebroso que se esconde aquí" al finalizar, Lia mira a Trunks un poco asustada.  
  
"No hagas caso, esas son las palabras de un hombre frustrado y desesperado. Harto de estar en un planeta desconocido y de no poder hacer mas que esperar a que lo ayudaran" Trunks dice seguro.  
  
Lia se queda en silencio varios minutos y luego dice, "No sé, desde el momento que llegamos aquí hay algo que me ha hecho sentir muy nerviosa".  
  
"Si, yo también... Eso se le conoce como ansiedad y desespero. Ambos queremos largarnos y es normal que estemos así" él explica tranquilamente.  
  
Lia suspira frustrada, y pasa varias paginas, "Esto es inexplicable. Han pasado tres días en los cuales el sol no ha salido. Han sido días de oscuridad total, el planeta esta totalmente en silencio, ya ni se escuchan los muy comunes sonidos de las bestias como en otras noches. Mi hijo, el esposo de mi hija, mi hermano y yo, hemos ido de caza buscando algún animal para comer, pero hemos regresado sin nada, solo con frutas. Hemos decidido permanecer dentro de la nave durante las próximas noches, hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta. Tengo un mal presentimiento". Trunks nota el nerviosismo de Lia, estaba bastante pálida y se podía notar un muy leve temblequeo en sus manos  
  
"Prefiero no seguir leyendo" ella dice.  
  
"No, lee... tenemos que saber lo que les paso" Trunks dice.  
  
"Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saberlas" ella dice con voz temblorosa.  
  
"Tenemos que saber, Lia... estas personas tenían rostros de terror como nunca jamás los había visto. Algunos se habían mutilados a ellos mismos. A estas personas les paso algo terrible, y nosotros necesitamos saberlo" él dice seriamente.  
  
Luego de varios minutos, ella asienta y continua leyendo la próxima pagina, "Lo hemos escuchado... el aullido infernal más horrible que jamás haya oído. Y cada vez se acerca mas, como dejándonos saber su aproximación, todos estamos asustados, pero los hombres tratamos de no hacerlo muy obvio, para así no asustar a las mujeres y los niños. Desearía saber que clase de bestia es, pero su aullido no es de ninguno de los animales que he visto y escuchado, es un sonido tenebroso, que solo escuchas en tus pesadillas. De una cosa estoy seguro, y es que sabe que estamos aquí... y viene por nosotros". Trunks y Lia se miran; él puede ver el miedo en los ojos de ella.  
  
"No me hagas continuar" ella dice nerviosa.  
  
"Tienes que hacerlo... necesitamos saber" él dice.  
  
Ella respira profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios, mientras empieza a leer otra pagina del diario, "Lo vi... no sé que era aquello, pero vi como su silueta se desplazaba alrededor de las afueras de la nave. De cabellos negro y largos que le cubrían el rostro, con unas sabanas de color blanco como vestimenta. La criatura recorrió la nave por varios minutos hasta que finalmente comenzó a golpear la parte izquierda de esta. Todos se pusieron a gritar histéricos, yo hubiese gritado también, si no hubiese sido por que trataba de controlar a los demás. Luego de varios minutos de golpear la nave, no se escucho otro sonido..." Lia pasa varias paginas y continua leyendo, "...No se que hacer, siempre es lo mismo, la criatura viene, golpea la nave, aúlla como la bestia que es, y luego de varios minutos se va; y luego de varias horas regresa por mas. ¿Es que acaso nos quiere volver locos? ¿Es acaso esta criatura infernal tan inteligente como para desquiciarnos con sus juegos? ¿Que es lo que quiere? ¿Por que no nos deja en paz?! ¿Qué hemos hecho esto para merecer esta tortura!?" Lia se mueve a la ultima pagina escrita en el diario y lee, "...La criatura ha logrado romper la parte de la nave que tanto ha golpeado, y sin mucho esfuerzo, es obvio que todo este tiempo nos estuvo engañando haciéndonos creer que no podía romper la nave, pero si podía, solo hacia por torturarnos y entretenerse; ahora, todos estamos en la ultima habitación de la nave, que es la mas grande y mas segura. Después que la bestia rompió la nave no hemos vuelto a escucharla. Por que?".  
  
Ambos se quedan en total silencio, él pudo notar como ella temblaba levemente, y le dice, "No tienes por que preocuparte. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y probablemente la cosa aquella que los haya matado esta muerta".  
  
Luego de varios minutos de silencio, ella dice, "Lo que no entiendo es... si todo esto paso hace cinco años... por que los cadáveres todavía estaban en estado de descomposición?".  
  
Él también se queda en silencio. Ella tenia razón, era imposible que los alienígenas quedaran momificados en aquellas condiciones atmosféricas, se supone que en cinco años todo lo que quedara de ellos fueran los huesos. "No lo sé..." él dice "...mañana volveremos a la nave y...". Ella lo interrumpe y dice un poco exasperada, "No, yo no vuelvo a esa nave!".  
  
"Esta bien... como tú quieras. Iré yo solo" Trunks dice, mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la otra esquina de la cueva. Y se acuesta allí.  
  
"Por que te vas tan lejos?" ella pregunta confundida.  
  
Él la mira confundida, "Pensé que no me querías cerca de ti".  
  
"Esta noche haré una excepción" ella dice.  
  
Trunks trata de no reírse, le resultaba un poco divertido que la 'gran reina amazona' tuviera miedo, aunque no la culpaba, los que ellos acababan de averiguar era horrible y digno de una película de terror.  
  
Él se acerca a ella y cuando iba a sentarse a su lado, Lia le dice un poco sorprendida, "Oye, pero no tan cerca. Al otro lado de la fogata será suficientemente cerca".  
  
Él la mira mortificado, pero de todas formas hace lo sugerido, y allí se acuesta a dormir. Mientras una temerosa Lia sabia que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.  
  
A/N: *Alpha-Jack: Gracias por leer mi fic! Respecto a lo de Trunks ser Súper Saiyan 3 es un poco complicado, y la razón es que, como se ha revelado en otros capítulos, Lia es 'casi' una diosa y pues las diosas se suponen son 'todopoderosas', no? Entonces estoy tratando de dar equidad en los poderes. Siento que ambos deberían tener el mismo o casi nivel de poder, aunque Trunks sea tan solo un Saiya-jin/Terrícola... Por que tiene ser orgullosa la reina? Pues por que eso divertido ^_^ al menos eso creo :D... De todas formas, gracias por el review y por leer mi fic! *Schala: Que si va haber limón? Pues hay un 98% de probabilidad de que si lo habrá, ¿cuándo? Pues para eso tienes que seguir leyendo :D así que... como dirían en mi país, "Tranquila, que lo tuyo llega" :D ... Eso si, debo advertirte que mis limones no son muy buenos, pero tratare de hacer un esfuerzo, para que quedes satisfecha ;-) Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! 


	12. Miedos

**Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga**  
  
Cuarto Día  
  
Lia despertó asustada y emitiendo un leve grito, mientras sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad. La anoche anterior casi no había dormido y cuando al fin pudo, tuvo pesadillas, la misma toda la noche. Se encontraba en la oscuridad, gritando, sola, y desesperada. Ella mira a su alrededor, buscando a Trunks pero él no estaba; esto le hace sentir un poco mejor, ya que sabia que Trunks se burlaría de ella si sabia que estaba teniendo pesadillas. Ella suspira, mientras reclina su espalda en la dura y fría pared de la cueva, con una sensación en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila, sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando, ella miraba a su alrededor con disimulo y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. 'No me vas a intimidar... no te tengo miedo' ella pensaba, no segura de a quien o a que se lo decía.  
  
"Así que la reina ya despertó" ella escucha decir repentinamente. Luego ve en la entrada de la cueva a Trunks, aproximándose.  
  
Un poco sobresaltada, lo mira un poco molesta. "Dónde estabas?" ella dice.  
  
"En la nave. Anoche te dije que iría..." él dice mientras entra a la cueva, y coloca al lado de Lia varias piezas de ropa y frutas, "...encontré mas ropa, se ven de tu talla".  
  
Ella mira la ropa con rechazo, y dice, "No me gusta la idea ponerme la ropa de alguien que esta muerto".  
  
"Bueno, o es la ropa de los alienígenas o es la que llevas puesta desde que llegamos aquí... que por cierto no queda mucho de ella" él dice mientras sus ojos recorren el vestido blanco, que ahora era castaño oscuro y dejaban notar muy atrevidamente la forma de sus senos.  
  
Ella rápidamente se cubre con la sabana mientras, le dice levemente molesta, "Deja de estar mirándome!".  
  
"Ay, por favor... no te ilusiones..." él dice mortificado, luego se aproxima y se ubica justo al frente de Lia, con su rostro muy cerca al de ella y le susurra, "...a mi no me gustan las niñas... mucho menos las niñas presumidas y malcriadas como tú" y luego sale de la cueva.  
  
Luego de un breve momento de confusión, le grita "Idiota!".  
  
Después de varios segundos él regresa, y le dice mortificado, "Escuche eso".  
  
"Pues que bueno...!" ella dice molesta, entonces nota como Trunks regresa cargando un animal muerto, que tenia un enorme agujero en el costado, "...que es eso?"ella pregunta con repugnancia.  
  
"El desayuno, almuerzo y la cena" él responde sonriendo con satisfacción.  
  
"Que?! Estas loco!? Yo no voy a comer eso!" ella dice irritada.  
  
"Ah, sí? Y entonces que va a comer, 'Alteza'" él dice sarcásticamente.  
  
"Cualquier cosa que no sea eso!" ella dice.  
  
"Ah, pues que bien... después me dices como te fue en la cacería" él dice.  
  
"No entiendo, hace días decías que no debíamos comer cosas de este planeta por que supuestamente podrían tener un efecto negativo en nosotros, y ahora, acabas de masacrar a un animal del que no sabes nada, y que planeas comer" ella dice mortificada.  
  
"Si, pero el alienígena y su familia comieron de esos animales, y no les paso nada... excepto por lo de la 'supuesta criatura', pero eso ya es otro tema... La verdad es que desde hace cuatro días no como, hasta ayer que comimos frutas, que por cierto saben horribles, estoy harto ya de tantas frutas, no quiero saber de mas frutas. Soy mitad Saiya-jin, y necesito carne, así que carne es lo que voy a comer hoy y por el resto de mis días mientras viva!" él dice sin notar que su tono se había tornado histérico.  
  
Ella lo mira un poco sorprendida, y luego comienza reír a carcajadas. Trunks la mira con cara de 'De que te ríes?' y ella ríe mas fuerte.  
  
Luego de varios minutos y de la risa haber cesado, ella le dice, "Estas sucumbiendo ante la presión de estar en un lugar como este. Me alegra saber que no soy la única histérica aquí".  
  
"Si, claro... dos locos juntos, eso debe ser muy divertido" él dice mortificado, luego continua burlonamente, "...me pregunto que haría el Gran Consejo si su Emperatriz se vuelve loca?".  
  
"Bueno, probablemente tratarían de mantenerme viva el tiempo posible, se encargarían de que durante mis días de demencia quedara en embarazada mediante inseminación artificial y luego, después que haya nacido la niña, me matarían" ella dice tranquilamente.  
  
Trunks se queda en silencio, sorprendido por sus palabras, y luego dice, "Bromeas, verdad?".  
  
"Me temo que no, esas son las leyes de Amazon, si alguna reina cayera en desgracia, como es en este ejemplo la locura, la reina se mantendría encerrada, bajo estricto cuidado medico, y si su enfermedad no tiene cura, pues se opta por practicarle una inseminación artificial" ella explica.  
  
"Yo pensé que la inseminación era solamente la opción de una reina que no decidía casarse" Trunks comenta.  
  
"Si, lo es... la inseminación no es un método muy aceptado, solo lo practican las reinas solteronas y altaneras, como mi abuela" ella dice sonriendo pensativa.  
  
"Ah, entonces la altanería es hereditaria... de tu abuela a tu mama, y de tu mamá a ti" él dice burlonamente, mientras sonríe.  
  
Lia lo mira mortificada y le dice, "No necesariamente, todo el mundo sabe que mi mamá era muy pacifica, y no le gustaban las confrontaciones... El consejero anciano Rui era gran amigo de mi abuela, y dice que yo herede mi temperamento de ella".  
  
"Y... como escogen al 'donante' de la inseminación? Digo, de algún lugar tiene que venir el sem--... bueno, tu sabes" dice Trunks con timidez.  
  
Lia ríe levemente, y dice, "Bueno, antes lo escogía la reina... Pero ahora, si yo quisiera practicarme una inseminación, el Gran Consejo debe aprobar al 'donante' de esperma".  
  
"Tú te harías una?" él preguntó.  
  
"Sí, definitivamente. Yo no tengo planes en casarme, ni compartir mi trono con un idiota egoísta, sexista, y machista. Pero, claro, el Gran Consejo se empeña en casarme y dicen que hacerse una inseminación es una opción extrema, y solo debo hacerlo si no encuentro a alguien que me derrote" ella dice.  
  
"Que te derrote? No entiendo..." él dice confundido.  
  
"Bueno, el día que quiera casarme, que será nunca, pero por motivos de ejemplo, sucede. El hombre que desee casarme debe derrotarme en una lucha de espadas. Si este lograra tumbar de mis manos mi espada, automáticamente quedo derrotada, y comprometida en matrimonio. Es una soberana estupidez, pero así es la tradición" ella dice frustrada.  
  
"Ustedes los amazonas si que son raros" él comenta.  
  
"Ah, sí? Y como ustedes hacen las cosas en planeta Tierra?" pregunta Lia un poco mortificada.  
  
"Sencillo. Generalmente, en la mayoría de los casos se conocen, intercambian números de teléfono, y salen a pasear o al cine. Y si la pasan bien, siguen viéndose; después si de determinado tiempo creen que puedan soportarse veinticuatro horas al día, se mudan juntos. Y quizás si se aman lo suficientemente, se casan" él explica.  
  
"A eso le llamas 'sencillo'? Es muy complicado, además de que requiere demasiado tiempo. Mis padres se conocieron en un mes y al siguiente mes ya se habían casado. Eso sí, en mis padres fue distinto, ellos se enamoraron desde el primer segundo desde que se conocieron..." Lia dice pensativa, "...Y siete meses después, lo asesinan, semanas antes de yo nacer".  
  
Él nota como el rostro de Lia cambia a uno de tristeza y dice, "Se como te sientes. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia un año".  
  
"Como?" ella pregunta.  
  
"También lo asesinaron. Cuando yo nací, la Tierra era habitada por unos androides asesinos que liquidaban a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino, y mi padre, al igual que todos los amigos de mi madre, murieron. Solo quedamos vivos mi mamá, yo y Gohan, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi madre. Luego, Gohan es asesinado también, y quedábamos solamente yo y mi madre" Trunks explica mientras recordaba a su querida progenitora.  
  
"De que murió ella?" Lia pregunta.  
  
"Mi mamá era una trabajadora incansable, y después de tanto años de luchar contra los androides hicieron que su corazón se debilitará" explicó Trunks.  
  
Lia guarda silencio mientras observa la mirada perdida de Trunks, "Lo siento mucho" ella dice.  
  
Él la mira y dice sonriendo, "Gracias".  
  
Luego de varios minutos de incomodo silencio, él dice, "Bueno, no sé tú... pero yo me muero de hambre. Vas a comer?".  
  
Lia suspira frustrada, "Esta bien..." ella responde.  
  
"Muy bien..." Trunks dice felizmente; luego coloca el animal en el piso, sobre una sabana de color oscuro, donde estaban todas las frutas; entonces saca un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le hace una incisión al animal justo en el estomago.  
  
Lia mira la escena asqueada y dice mortificada, "Tienes que hacer eso aquí?".  
  
"Me temo que si" él dice igual de mortificado.  
  
Ella suspira, y luego pregunta "De donde sacaste ese cuchillo?".  
  
"Lo encontré en la nave..." Trunks dice, ella nota que su rostro cambia a uno tenso.  
  
"Que sucede?" ella pregunta.  
  
"A que te refieres?" él disimula.  
  
"Note ese cambio cuando mencione la nave... paso algo, verdad? Dime" ella dice, mientras su corazón se acelera.  
  
Trunks asienta con su cabeza, y dice, "Cuando fui a la habitación... los cadáveres habían cambiado".  
  
"Cambiado? A que te refieres? En que sentido?" ella pregunta confundida y nerviosa.  
  
"Los cadáveres ya no están en estado de descomposición, ahora todo lo que quedan son los esqueletos..." Trunks explica y es abruptamente interrumpido por Lia.  
  
"Es eso imposible! Ayer esos cadáveres estaban prácticamente intactos es imposible que en tan solo un día se hayan descompuesto tan rápido" ella dice exaltada y nerviosa.  
  
"Lo sé... pero eso fue lo que encontré, si quieres vamos y..." él nuevamente es interrumpido.  
  
"No! Yo no regreso allá" ella dice seriamente.  
  
Trunks asienta, y ambos guardan silencio. Luego de varios minutos los dos sienten como el suelo comienza a temblar levemente, y se escuchan fuertes rugidos. Ambos rápidamente corren hacia las afueras de la cueva, donde ven como decenas de distintas especies de animales corren apresuradamente.  
  
"Que les sucederá...?" comenta Trunks confundido.  
  
"Parece como si estuvieran huyendo..." dice Lia.  
  
"Si, pero de que...?" dice Trunks.  
  
"Es increíble... todos van a un mismo lado" dice Lia mientras ambos miran las aves y los animales terrestres dirigiéndose a la misma área.  
  
"Ellos saben algo que nosotros no sabemos..." Trunks comenta.  
  
Lia asienta con su cabeza, "Que vamos a hacer?".  
  
"No hay nada que podamos hacer... no tenemos a donde ir" dice Trunks mientras entra a la cueva nuevamente, mientras Lia no puede liberarse de esa sensación de que alguien la observaba. Ella cierra sus ojos mientras respira profundamente.  
  
'No me asustas. No te tengo miedo...' ella piensa, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Entonces lo siente; una sensación de pura maldad, como nunca creyó posible sentir jamás. Nota como se vuelve sorda a todo ruido y solo puede escuchar una leve brisa y un suave gruñido que cada vez se aproxima mas a ella, luego siente como algo o alguien le toca muy suavemente el cabello. Lia, horrorizada abre sus ojos y tan pronto los abre, esa sensación de maldad desaparece. Ella mira desesperadamente a sus alrededores pero no podía ver nada, solo los animales que parecían moverse más rápido que antes. Ya no estaba sorda, y podía escuchar todos los sonidos de los animales normalmente. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, mientras lagrimas amenazan salir de sus ojos. Rápidamente entra a la cueva, y se encuentra de frente a Trunks quien nota el estado de nervios de Lia.  
  
"Que sucede?" él pregunta consternado.  
  
Lia trata de hablar pero de sus labios no viene sonido alguno, finalmente luego de varios minutos logra decir en voz temblorosa y casi inaudible, "No pasa nada".  
  
"Que no pasa nada? Mírate, estas temblando..." dice Trunks desesperado por no saber lo que le sucedía, él la toma por sus hombros con delicadeza y le dice mirándole a los ojos, "...confía en mi, Lia. Dime que te pasa".  
  
Lia retira su vista de él, y le dice mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, "Déjame en paz!" y luego se acuesta en un esquina, lejos de él. Trunks mira a Lia por un momento, y luego se sienta frente a la fogata que él había comenzado hace minutos. Él escucha los leves y desesperados sollozos de Lia, y cierra sus ojos, pidiéndole a quien le estuviera escuchando, que no los abandonara.

Gracias por leer mi Fic! Alguna sugerencia, critica o comentario? Haganlo saber en un review! :-D


	13. Malévolo

**A/N:** Aqui otra vez con un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste! Gracias a Schala por ser una reviewer tan fiel! You rock, girl! Gracias a Alpha-Jack quien tambien deja reviews o amenzas :P ... Espero que no se esten aburriendo!

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

Quinto Día  
  
Trunks y Lia caminan por aquella selva, mientras Trunks cargaba otra desafortunada bestia que seria el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de ambos; aunque ella no estaba muy de acuerdo.  
  
"Eres un salvaje" dice Lia molesta mientras camina atrás de él y no puede evitar mirar al asesinado animalito.  
  
"Veremos si dirás lo mismo mientras te lo estés comiendo" dice Trunks sonriendo satisfecho.  
  
"Idiota" ella dice molesta, ahora caminando frente a Trunks, ya que no que quería seguir viendo aquel pobre animal.  
  
"Si, claro, insúltame... siempre que gano un argumento me insultas, para ser sincero es poco original y muy inmaduro de tu parte" él dice sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
"Vete al infierno" dice Lia.  
  
"Es muy tarde para eso, por que, por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estoy en él, y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... Que estoy CONTIGO!" dice Trunks bastante molesto.  
  
Y antes de que saliera millones de insultos de los labios de Lia, los dos escuchan un quejido. Ambos se miran mientras tratan de localizar de donde venia el sonido. Luego Lia comienza a caminar en dirección a unos arbustos, mientras los quejidos se escuchaban mas cerca; cuando al fin llegan a los arbustos, ven al hermoso animalito que se quejaba.  
  
"Un unicornio!!" exclama Trunks sorprendido mientras mira con asombro, aquel corcel blanco con un hermoso cuerno blanco que salía de su frente.  
  
"Un que...?" dice Lia confundida mientras mira aquel indefenso ejemplar.  
  
"No sabes lo que es unicornio?!" le pregunta Trunks sorprendido, mientras ella lo mira mortificada con cara de 'Claro que no sé, por eso pregunto'; "...son criaturas mitológicas en la Tierra, muy famosas... como es que habrá llegado hasta este planeta?".  
  
"Probablemente contrabando de animales exóticos. Seres que se dedican a exportar animales extraños de otros planetas y los venden a exorbitantes cantidades de dinero" Lia explica, luego se acerca lentamente hacia el unicornio puede ver como tiene una pata ensangrentada. "Esta herido... que hacemos?" pregunta Lia.  
  
"Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a la cueva para poder curarlo" dice Trunks, y tan pronto trata de acercarse al animal, este rápidamente lo rechaza. Después de varios infructuosos intentos, dice, "... creo que no quiere que lo ayudemos".  
  
Lia toma delicadamente al animal por el lomo, mientras le dice gentilmente, "Vamos, muchacho... ya nos vamos de aquí". Rápidamente el animal se pone de pie, aunque con cierta dificultad. Trunks ve como el animal cojea mientras sigue a Lia sin ninguna objeción, y hasta deja que ésta le acaricie el lomo. "El problema es que tu no le caes bien, Trunks... y de veras que no lo culpo" ella dice mientras sonríe orgullosamente.  
  
"Por favor... la única razón por la que no le caigo bien, es por que llevo en el hombro nuestra comida" dice Trunks haciendo énfasis en sus ultimas palabras.  
  
Lia ríe burlonamente mientras dice, "Admítelo, Trunks. No le caes bien a nadie, ni tan siquiera a las animales de este planeta". Trunks suspira mortificado y decide ignorar los comentarios de Lia.  
  
Ya era de noche, y Trunks estaba sentado frente al fuego mientras observaba a Lia al otro lado de la fogata, sentada justo al lado del unicornio. Acariciándolo, y hasta susurrándole cosas; su atención total estaba en él, habían pasado horas desde la ultima vez que ella le habló a él y solo fue para preguntarle si él creía que el corcel se pondría mejor después de haberlo curado. Era realmente fastidioso ver como ella lo ignoraba.  
  
"Que lindo eres..." él le escucha decir por milésima vez al caballo. Trunks sentía que la sangre le hervía del coraje, no seguro por que, pero trataba de convencerse a sí mismo diciéndose que era el silencio lo que le molestaba, y no por la falta de atención de Lia hacia él.  
  
"Por que no lo dejas en paz un rato? Él pobre ya tiene que estar harto de ti" Trunks dice un poco molesto.  
  
Lia lo mira sorprendida por un momento, para luego decirle, "Pues yo no lo oigo quejándose".  
  
"Claro que no se queja... no sabe hablar" dice él mortificado.  
  
"No se necesita hablar como para saber que alguien no te quiere a su lado... recuerdas como esta tarde él no quería que te le acercaras? Ese es un buen ejemplo" ella dice.  
  
"De todas formas... deberías dejarlo que descanse, así se repondrá más rápido" él dice mortificado.  
  
Luego de varios de minutos de silencio, ella dice, "Creo que tienes razón..." luego mira al corcel y le dice en una voz infantil, "... es hora de que duermas, bonito. Entendido?". Y para sorpresa de Trunks, el unicornio se recuesta totalmente en el suelo.  
  
Lia ríe levemente mientras Trunks mira al caballo mortificado. "Es tan inteligente... cuando nos rescaten, me lo llevare a Amazon" ella comenta.  
  
"Y de una vez te casas con él" dice Trunks mortificado en voz baja, para sí mismo. Pero Lia lo escucha perfectamente.  
  
"Cuál es tu problema?" ella dice un poco sorprendida y molesta.  
  
"Ninguno... y si no te molesta, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches" él dice fríamente, mientras se acuesta en el suelo, sobre una sabana.  
  
"Oh no, a mí tú no me ignoras..." ella dice mientras se acerca a él, luego se sienta al lado de él, y nota que sus ojos estaban cerrados, "... cual es tu problema? Te exijo que me digas; yo no te hecho nada". Ella espera por su respuesta, pero cuando no recibe ninguna, empieza a jalarlo de la camisa, y le dice molesta, "Trunks, no me ignores!".  
  
Finalmente, él abre el ojo izquierdo, y le dice, "Lia, déjame en paz y vete a dormir, sí?" y luego vuelve a cerrar el ojo.  
  
"No lo haré hasta que me digas que te pasa?" ella dice, mientras continua jalando su camisa.  
  
Mortificado, abre ambos ojos, y le dice, "Y cual es este interés tan repentino en lo que me 'pasa' o me 'molesta'? Que yo sepa a ti nunca te ha importado". Lia lo mira sorprendida mientras titubea por varios segundos; entonces Trunks continua, "...por que no vas a hablarle y mimar al unicornio, y me dejas tranquilo?".  
  
Lia inhala sorprendida y luego de varios segundos, dice, "Estas... celoso...".  
  
"QUE?!" gritó Trunks aturdido mientras abre sus ojos, y se sienta.  
  
"Si, si... estas celoso del caballo! Claro, como me gusta mas el caballo que tú..." ella dice riendo.  
  
"No seas ridícula! A mí me importa muy poco si te cae el caballo mejor de lo que te caigo yo... además, te aseguro que no vivirás para ver el día en que yo este celoso, sobretodo en algo que tenga que ver contigo" él dice sonriendo satisfecho, mientras vuelve a recostarse cerrando los ojos.  
  
Esas últimas palabras le habían molestado a Lia. Acaso ella no era merecedora de los celos de Trunks? Ella lo golpea levemente en el pecho, mientras vuelve a jalar la camisa de él. "Imbécil" ella dice.  
  
"Ya basta, Lia" él dice mortificado, nuevamente abriendo los ojos y sentándose; pero ella continua jalando su camisa, hasta que finalmente, de tanto jaloneo la camisa se rompe. Ambos miran sorprendidos el pedazo de tela que ella sostenía en sus manos. Luego Trunks escucha a Lia reír suavemente tratando de aguantar la risa, pero no pudo aguantar mucho hasta que empezó a carcajearse. Mientras él la mira un poco molesto, por que no tenia otra camisa que ponerse, ya que esa era la única pieza de ropa de la nave Tsunic, que era de su tamaño, el resto le quedaba pequeña.  
  
"Lia, eso era lo único que tenia para cubrirme" él dice molesto.  
  
Ella continua riendo, mientras le muestra burlonamente los retazos de tela. Luego, ligeramente molesto, se abalanza sobre ella, ella grita juguetonamente mientras trata de escaparse de él, gateando; lo que había sido muy mala idea, ya que Trunks agarra fácilmente sus pies y la arrastra hacia él. Ahora ella estaba, acostada en el piso, riendo bulliciosamente mientras, él se sitúa encima de ella, tratando de quitarle lo que quedaba de su camisa; pero ella no se daba por vencida, y la sostenía con firmeza. Finalmente, Trunks logra quitársela de las manos, y cuando la mira a los ojos, se da cuenta de que ambos están en una posición muy sensual y comprometedora. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba entremedio de las piernas de ella, con una mano en su cintura, mientras ella tenia ambas manos en la espalda de él; sus rostros tan solo a pulgadas de distancia. Ambos, solo se miran sorprendidos, mientras poco se pierden en la mirada del uno con el otro. Sus rostros poco a poco se van acercando; Lia sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente mientras Trunks sentía su cuerpo temblar de anticipación. Pero, para desilusión de ambos, son interrumpidos por el suave relinchar del unicornio. Lo que fue como una alarma para ambos; por que rápidamente Trunks se aparta de ella mientras Lia se sienta.  
  
"Lamento lo de tu camisa" ella finalmente dice nerviosa.  
  
"No te preocupes..." él dice un poco avergonzado, luego después de varios segundos de tartamudear, le dice igual de nervioso, "... siento mucho lo que casi sucede...".  
  
Ella asienta, y le dice, "No importa... solo procura que no vuelva suceder".  
  
Trunks no puede evitar sentirse decepcionado, esa no era la respuesta que él quería escuchar. "No volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro" él responde fríamente, y sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro; mientras ve como Lia se va al lugar donde había estado sentada anteriormente junto al caballo. Trunks nuevamente, vuelve a acostarse en aquella sabana. Él suspira profundamente, a la vez que cierra sus ojos y piensa en lo cerca que estuvo de besarla. En lo mucho que le hubiese gustado haberlo logrado; besarla mientras toca su piel y siente su suavidad. Pero que decepción tan grande cuando ella le pidió que aquella 'proximidad' no volviera a suceder. 'Era de esperarse, Trunks... ella te detesta' él pensaba frustrado para sí mismo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Lia descansaba en una sabana sobre el suelo de la cueva; su corazón aún no se había podido controlar, el haber sentido a Trunks por primera vez a tal cercanía, le había puesto muy mal. Quien ella creía odiar ahora sabia que en realidad no era así, ya que sus labios todavía anhelaban que él los besara. Entonces, por que le había pedido prácticamente que jamás se le acercara de esa manera? Ella aún se lo preguntaba, 'Eres una estúpida, Lia. Tú y tu orgullo amazona' ella pensaba con frustración. Ella suspira mientras cierra sus ojos; cuando finalmente, luego de varias horas ambos se quedan dormidos, pensando en lo que 'casi' ocurre esa noche.  
  
Varias horas mas tarde...  
  
Lia y Trunks se despiertan estremecidos a la misma vez, cuando escuchan un aullido infernal. Tan estruendoso que ellos estaban seguros de que se había escuchado por todo el planeta. Ambos notan como el unicornio se agita bastante, y empieza a relinchar nervioso.  
  
"Que fue eso?" Lia dice mientras trata de calmar el corcel.  
  
"No lo sé... nunca había escuchado algo así" Trunks contesta mientras se pone de pie, y camina hacia la entrada de la cueva. Entonces Lia lo nota, todavía era de noche; el sol aun no había salido. Ella siente como esa sensación de miedo vuelve a invadir su cuerpo, casi ahogándola. Su cuerpo se estremece mientras ella trata de evitar sus lagrimas.  
  
"Que demonios...?" ella escucha a Trunks decir desde la entrada, confundido; "... se supone que sea de día. Por que el sol no habrá salido?".  
  
Lia podía sentir aquella maldad que ya una vez había sentido, mas cerca que nunca. Observándolos a ambos, mofándose de ellos cruelmente, y susurrándole a Lia que pronto vendría por ambos. Ella coloca sus manos en la cabeza, como tratando de bloquear esas palabras fuera de su mente, pero era imposible; ella podía escuchar la risa maléfica de la criatura claramente.  
  
"Ya basta, ya basta, ya basta, ya basta..." ella repetía desesperada constantemente.  
  
Trunks nota esto, y rápidamente se le acerca, "Que sucede, Lia?" él le pregunta consternado. Pero ello lo ignora, y solo repite una y otra vez 'ya basta'. Luego, él toma su rostro en sus manos, obligándola a mirarlo. "Háblame!" él dice desesperado.  
  
Finalmente, ella sale de su 'trance' y le dice desesperada, "Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Trunks! Cuánto antes!".  
  
"No podemos irnos de aquí, Lia. No tenemos nave. Estamos perdidos... dime que pasa. Por que estas tan asustada?" él dice consternado.  
  
Lia no podía mas aguantar sus lagrimas, y estas caen fácilmente de sus ojos, "No entiendes tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora! Viene por nosotros! Nos va a matar!" ella dice frenética.  
  
"Lia, de que hablas? Nadie viene por nosotros, nadie nos va matar!" él dice un poco asustado, nunca había visto a Lia así de histérica.  
  
"Tienes que creerme, Trunks... viene por nosotros y nos matará" ella dice mientras continua llorando, desesperada.  
  
"Pero quien?" él continua preguntando confundido.  
  
"El mal en su más perversa forma" ella susurra asustada. Repentinamente, se escucha otro ensordecedor aullido, "... NO!!" Lia grita desesperada hasta que se desmaya. Trunks rápidamente la toma entre sus brazos evitando que caiga al suelo, mientras por primera vez, él escucha que aquel aullido se convierte en una risa, una risa siniestra.


	14. Oscuridad: La Noche Eterna I

**A/N: _-_Advertencia_-_**Hola! Tengo que advertirles que como siempre, yo y mi irresponsabilidad terminamos este fic _SUPER_ tarde en la noche, o sea que estoy casi segura de que hay una millonada de **'**horrores**'** ortográficos!

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

Sexto Día (_Primera Noche Eterna_)  
  
Lía despierta abruptamente mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, confundida. Cuando finalmente ve a Trunks sentado al otro lado de la fogata, mirando las flamas como si estuviera hipnotizado. Parecía que aun no se había cuenta de que Lia había despertado.  
  
"Trunks... " ella dice suavemente, pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Luego, se pone de pie y se acerca a él, para entonces sentarse a su lado; observándolo y preguntándose lo que le pasaba.  
  
"Tenias razón..." él dice le sombrío, "... la criatura de la que los 'tsunic' habían escrito esta allá fuera, esperando por nosotros".  
  
Ella asienta, "Lo sé... puedo sentir su maldad. Es horrible" Lia dice nerviosa, "... tenemos que irnos de aqu".  
  
"Tú puedes; tú tienes la habilidad de poder respirar en el espacio, pero yo no..." él contesta.  
  
"Si, pero yo no puedo volar a grandes distancias, y quien sabe que tan cerca esta el próximo planeta... Además, no puedo dejarte solo" ella dice finalmente.  
  
"De todas formas, pienso que deberías intentarlo... Yo me quedare y enfrentare a la criatura" Trunks dice seriamente.  
  
"Yo te puedo ayudar..." Lia dice, pero es interrumpida por Trunks.  
  
"No seas ridícula! ¿Crees que puedas con una criatura como esa? ¿Haz sentido su fuerza? Esto esta fuera de tu liga... y de la mía también!" él dice un poco alterado.  
  
"Entonces que hacemos?!" pregunta Lia desesperada.  
  
"Tú te vas, yo me quedo" él dice.  
  
"No!" ella dice molesta.  
  
"No seas estúpida! Esta criatura nos va a matar a los dos! Mi responsabilidad es asegurar que permanezcas viva; tú vas a seguir mis ordenes y te vas a ir, AHORA!" él dice molesta, mientras se pone de pie y va a hacia la entrada de la cueva.  
  
Lia ve que en la entrada de la cueva había una enorme piedra impidiendo el paso hacia fuera de la misma y como éste la remueve sin mucho esfuerzo. El planeta permanecía aún en total oscuridad y silencio; 'la calma antes de la tormenta'.  
  
"NO! No me iré!" dice Lia molesta, mientras cruza los brazos obstinadamente y se pone de pie. Entonces escuchan nuevamente otro ensordecedor grito, el cual esta vez éste vino de mas cerca. Lia mira a Trunks horrorizada, quien a su vez tenia cara de preocupación. Entonces Trunks toma a Lia del brazo y le dice, "Vete. Ahora!".  
  
"No, no me voy!" ella dice mientras trata de zafarse.  
  
"Escúchame Lia! Esto no es un juego, tienes que irte cuanto antes... Yo tratare de distraer a la criatura mientras escapas al espacio y buscas a alguien que te lleve a Amazon" él dice molesto y desesperado por la terquedad de Lia.  
  
"No, escúchame tú a mí! No voy a dejarte aquí solo; tal vez no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte, pero los dos estamos juntos en esto. De este planeta no me voy si no es contigo!" ella dice obstinadamente. Y antes de que Trunks pudiera decir algo, ambos escuchan nuevamente el ensordecedor aullido de la criatura, como anunciando que estaba acercándose. Trunks gruñe frustrado mientras rápidamente empuja a Lia hacia la cueva.  
  
"Eres una terca!" él dice frustrado mientras rápidamente coloca la piedra en la entrada de la cueva.  
  
"Si, ya lo sé..." ella dice, luego le pregunta un poco nerviosa, "...crees que esa roca aguante?".  
  
"No sé..." responde Trunks. Él estaba totalmente seguro que esa piedra no resistiría, él podía sentir su fuerza, la cual era descomunal; pero no querría poner a Lia demasiado histérica, y que por esto tuviera otro ataque de pánico como el que ya había tenido. '_Por que no se fue!? Todo seria mas fácil, yo podría pelear con la criatura sin tener que preocuparme por ella, por que la fuera a lastimar... Si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonar_' piensa Trunks consternado mientras mira a Lia, quien ahora estaba al lado del corcel tratando de tranquilizarlo. Entonces nuevamente escuchan el grito de la criatura, el cual se notaba que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia. Trunks rápidamente se acerca a Lia, y cuando ella se disponía hablar, él suavemente le pone el dedo índice en sus labios y le dice que 'no' con la cabeza. Luego de varios segundos, ellos escuchan un murmuro que venia de afuera; entonces luego escucha que éstos se transforman en una risa diabólica. Lia respira profundamente tratando de combatir su nerviosismo; Trunks lo nota y pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro; ella solo sonríe débilmente y recuerda que no estaba sola.  
  
**¡¡BOOM!!** Ambos sienten como la cueva tiembla salvajemente cuando es golpeada. Ella acerca mas su cuerpo al de él, mientras él solo la abraza, tratando de que se calmara.  
  
**¡¡BOOM!!** Otro golpe mas hace que la cueva vuelva a estremecerse, y a su vez varias rocas y tierra caían; la cueva empezaba a ceder, y no faltaba mucho para que quedara totalmente destruida. "Trunks!..." él la escucha llamarlo nerviosa, "... que hacemos!?".  
  
**¡¡BOOM!!** Ahora no caían piedras sino peñones, enormes rocas; la cual una de ella casi cae sobre Lia si no es que Trunks y sus rápidos reflejos la destruye con su puño, de un solo golpe. La criatura ahora daba constantes golpes en la cueva; era obvio que ésta sucumbiría en cualquier momento, ya era momento de irse de allí. Trunks toma a Lia del brazo, y mientras le dice, "Nos vamos". Entonces endereza la palma de su mano hacia el lado contrario de la entrada de la cueva, y rápidamente sale una considerable descarga de 'ki' que destruye totalmente la pared. "Sujétate!" grita Trunks mientras ambos salen volando de allí a toda velocidad.  
  
"No! El unicornio!" Lia grita.  
  
"Va a estar bien, la criatura nos quiere a nosotros!" responde Trunks mientras él le sujeta fuertemente. Él sabia que ella podía volar, pero necesitaban moverse rápido y él no sabia si Lia podía moverse tan rápido como él quería. Luego él escucha que ella grita horrorizada y le dice,  
  
"¡¡Trunks, viene detrás de nosotros!!".  
  
Él mira hacia atrás, y efectivamente ve a la criatura detrás de ellos no muy lejos. '_Maldición!!_' piensa Trunks molesto mientras aumenta la velocidad. Entonces nota como la criatura no puede igualar la velocidad, y se queda atrás hasta que finalmente ya no lo pueden ver.  
  
"Lo perdimos..." dice Lia mientras ambos continúan mirando hacia atrás. Trunks se detiene en medio del oscuro cielo y no puede evitar preguntarse como una criatura que él pudo sentir tan poderosa, no había podido alcanzarlo. '_Esto es muy raro..._' piensa Trunks confundido,  
  
"Vayámonos de aqu" él dice. Y tan pronto se voltean, para su horror ven justo frente de ellos, con la más horrible y sadista sonrisa, a la criatura de cabellos negro y largo, su cara pálida llena de cicatrices y totalmente deformada; vistiendo una toga de color gris.  
  
"Hola" ambos le escuchan decir con dificultad y voz distorsionada, cuando repentinamente, la bestia golpea a Trunks con tanta fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, haciendo un cráter bastante grande.  
  
Luego de varios minutos, Trunks se pone de pie con un poco de dificultad y busca a sus alrededor a Lia. Y cuando no la ve por ninguna parte empieza a gritar su nombre desesperado. Entonces, no muy lejos de él, ve a la criatura de espaldas, medio encorvado y mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
Lia lentamente abría sus ojos, un poco adolorida después de semejante caída. Ella ve una sombra mirándola, pero no podía distinguir con claridad quien era. "Trunks...?" ella dice débilmente. Luego Lia escucha un "Aléjate de ella!!" que la hace reaccionar, entonces ve que la sombra que la miraba era la criatura, la cual le sonreía maléficamente. Lia grita desesperada, cuando entonces ve que una como una ráfaga de color púrpura se lleva a la criatura. Lia rápidamente se pone de pie, y ve a Trunks y a la criatura en el suelo forcejeando. Trunks tenia ambas manos alrededor del cuello de la criatura, apretándolo con toda su fuerza. Pero ve que por mas fuerza que le aplicara la criatura no hacia movimiento alguno por defenderse, y solo lo miraba con su sonrisa sadista. Repentinamente, la criatura conecta un puño en la cara de Trunks que lo manda a volar, cayendo en el suelo justo al lado de Lia.

Él rápidamente se pone de pie, y le dice molesto, "Que demonios haces aquí todavía? Vete a un lugar mas seguro!".  
  
Y antes de que Lia pudiera decir algo, la criatura se para justo detrás de Trunks y lo agarra por el cuello. Lia mira todo esto horrorizada, pero es incapaz de moverse o tan siquiera ayudarlo, el miedo era mas fuerte que ella.  
  
Mientras la criatura añadía presión al cuello Trunks, éste le daba constantes codazos en el estomago; hasta que finalmente luego de varios codazos, la criatura lo suelta. Luego Trunks trata de darle una patada en la cara, pero la criatura fácilmente la evade; entonces Trunks trata de darle varios puños, pero también los evade. La criatura ahora le da varios puños a Trunks que nuevamente lo manda a volar, pero Trunks rápidamente se recupera y se pone en posición de ataque, a la vez que siente el sabor de sangre en su boca, la cual escupe. Lia siente como Trunks empieza a concentrar su energía hasta que ve que su cabello se torna de color rubio y sus ojos de color verde; la energía de Trunks poco a poco va aumentando y ve como los músculos de Trunks empiezan a crecer exageradamente, mientras una luz dorada emanaba de su cuerpo, y se hacia cada vez mas brillante.  
  
La criatura mira a Trunks maliciosamente mientras ríe levemente de forma burlona. Trunks lo nota, y rápidamente vuela hacia la criatura, comienza a conectarle puñetazo tras puñetazo en la cara que al parecer debilitaba a la criatura, ya que ésta estaba arrodillada en el suelo recibiendo los puños del joven mitad Saiya-jin/terrícola. Trunks no cesaba de arremeter contra ésta, y le daba puños con toda su fuerza mientras por su parte, la criatura no hacia nada por defenderse. Hasta que finalmente, justo antes que Trunks fuera conectar un ultimo golpe, la criatura aguanta las manos de Trunks, y le dice '_no_' con la cabeza mientras sonríe maléficamente. Y mientras con una sola mano aguantaba las manos de Trunks, con la otra comenzaba a darle potentes golpes en el rostro y el estomago. Trunks trataba desesperadamente de zafarse pero no podía, cada golpe tenia un notable efecto en su energía y su cuerpo ya que empezaba a sentir como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su frente, nariz y boca. Según los segundos pasan, Lia ve como poco a poco Trunks es cubierto por su propia sangre en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Desesperada, Lia trataba de que sus piernas hicieran lo que su corazón le decían que era que lo ayudara, pero su mente le llenaba de miedos. Finalmente, ella ve como un ultimo golpe de la criatura hace que el cabello de Trunks y sus ojos vuelvan a su estado original, además de que, su 'ki' había disminuido grandemente. Lia comienza a llorar desesperadamente, frustrada y furiosa consigo mismo; ella siempre decía ser la mujer mas fuerte del universo, y allí estaba ella en una esquina viendo como Trunks le daban una horrible paliza. Luego, ella ve como la criatura coloca al casi-inconsciente Trunks en el suelo, y cuando ésta se disponía a aplastarle la cabeza con su pie, Lia comienza a gritar...  
  
"¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡YA BASTA!!" los gritos desesperados de Lia interrumpen a la criatura, que a su vez siente como el poder de Lia incrementa rápidamente, pero que a su vez desapareció repentinamente. Ahora la criatura estaba interesada y ésta se olvida por completo de Trunks y se acerca a Lia en un pestañeo. Ésta mira a Lia curiosamente, mientras Lia mira hacia el suelo temerosa aún llorando.

_**-**La pequeña Reina Amazona...**-**_ Lia escucha una voz femenina, aunque distorsionada, en su mente. Lia mira sorprendida a la criatura, quien estaba sonriendo con su usual sadista sonrisa. No era difícil entender que la criatura fue quien le hablo telepáticamente, _**-**...tanto sufrimiento, tanta hipocresía, tanta debilidad._**_-  
_**  
_**-**Déjanos en paz! Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada**-**_ le dice Lia a la criatura telepáticamente.  
  
La criatura ríe y luego le dice, _**-**Los dejare en paz cuando ambos estén muertos, pero antes... me voy a divertir contigo**-** . _Súbitamente, la criatura toca con su dedo índice la frente de Lia, haciendo que ésta cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

**_A/N:_** Lamento muchísimo haberme tomado tanto tiempo con este capitulo, pero no tienen idea el trabajo que me dio sacarlo; tenia un bloqueo horrible! Tengo la mayoría de la historia ya resuelta en la dirección en que la voy llevar, pero este capitulo fue una pesadilla, y considero que ha sido el peor de todos. Considero que este capitulo esta un poco flojo, aunque la idea principal ya esta fuera... De todas formas, como se habran podido dar cuenta, no soy muy buena para la narración de peleas, pero traté, al menos me llevo 3 Pts por intentarlo, no? :P De todas formas, ahora que ya salí de este capitulo, espero sacar el siguiente, para la próxima semana o antes... Muchas gracias por tener tanta paciencia...Y tambien **muchas gracias** a _Schala_ por siempre dejar un review, y a _Draga1_!  
  
**No** olviden dejar un **review** con sus comentarios! Son **muy **motivadores!


	15. Oscuridad: La Noche Eterna II

**_A/N:_** Hola! Aqui un nuevo y extra largo capitulo, espero que les guste! No olviden dejar un review! Mientras mas reviews, mas rapido sale el proximo capitulo! Cuidense!

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

Todo era oscuro, no podía ver nada, solo podía sentir manos alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de atraparla y de hacerle daño. Trataba de gritar pero ningún sonido venia de sus labios, el aire muy pesado, sentía como la gravedad la empujaba y la hacia caer; hacia mucho frió. Luego siente como chorros de algún liquido tibio caen sobre su cuerpo; trata de mirar sus manos para tratar de distinguir aquel liquido pero estaba totalmente oscuro. Repentinamente, una luz brillante comienza a parpadear constantemente, haciendo que Lia finalmente pueda ver que era aquel liquido que había caído sobre ella. Sangre. Lia comienza a gritar desesperada; su cara, sus manos, piernas, todo estaba cubierto por sangre, sangre que no era de ella. Entonces, ella abre sus ojos mientras continua gritando horrorizada, sin aun darse cuenta en donde estaba. Rápidamente, Lia ve como unas soldados vestidas con el uniforme Amazon entran a su habitación. ¡¿Su habitación?! Lia mira a su alrededor confundida, una vez cesan sus gritos.  
  
"Se encuentra bien, Princesa?" una de las soldados pregunto consternada mientras miraban alrededor del cuarto buscando algún intruso.  
  
Lia estaba a punto de contestarle a la soldado, pero su cerebro rápidamente registro su ultima palabra. "Princesa?" ella repitió aturdida.  
  
La otra soldado golpea levemente con el codo, a su compañera. Avergonzada, la soldado dice, "Disculpe a mi compañera, Princesa Lia. Ella es nueva y no sabia que debe referirse a usted por su titulo completo... Se encuentra bien?".  
  
Lia hizo caso omiso a la explicación de la soldado, y miraba confundida a su alrededor y las dos mujeres militares.  
  
"Princesa Lia?" volvió a decir la soldado.  
  
"Ya deja de llamarme así! Yo soy la Reina!" Lia grita furiosa, dejando a ambas soldados atónitas. Entonces, Lia ve que a la habitación entra su criada, Nora; Lia suspira aliviada. "Se pueden retirar..." Lia le dice a las soldados, quienes rápidamente se van de la habitación. Apresuradamente, Lia se acerca a su criada, y le dice, "Que paso? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? ¿Dónde esta él?".  
  
La mujer mira a Lia sorprendida, y le dice, "No entiendo a que se refiere, Alteza".  
  
"Cómo que no sabes?! No recuerdas?... yo... y él... donde esta él?!" Lia dice confundida y desesperada mientras se toca su cabeza.  
  
"Él?... Se refiere a su prometido?" le dice Nora confundida.  
  
"Prometido?!..." Lia repite confundida, mientras Nora asienta. "...Yo no tengo 'prometido', Nora! De que demonios estas hablando?... Yo a quien me refiero es a... a él!" Lia dice desesperada.  
  
"Pero quien es 'él', Alteza? Al menos dígame su nombre" Nora dice.  
  
"No sé! No sé! No lo recuerdo!" Lia gruñe frustrada mientras se masajea su sien tratando de calmar el terrible dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba. Por que no podía recodar el nombre de 'él'? Él estaba allí en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez no estaba. Todo era tan distante, tan confuso.  
  
"Princesa, se siente bien? Quiere que mande a llamar a sus padres?" Nora dice preocupada.  
  
Los ojos de Lia miran a Nora en total asombro, cuando rápidamente ese asombro pasa a ser furia. "¡¿Como te atreves a bromear con algo así!? Mis padres están muertos!" Lia grita rabiosa, mientras toma a la criada bruscamente por el brazo.  
  
"Pero, Alteza, eso es imposible! Acabo de verlos a ambos en el balcón tomando el desayuno junto con su abuela" Nora lloraba nerviosa.  
  
Lia suelta bruscamente a la criada, mientras trata de procesar la información. ¡¿Como?! ¿Ella los recordaba muertos? ¿O no? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Entonces Lia sale corriendo a toda prisa de su habitación, mientras es seguida por Nora y varios soldados que estaban en el área, todos llamando a Lia, y preocupados por los repentinos cambios de carácter. Finalmente, Lia llega hasta la puerta que conducía al balcón, temerosa de lo que encontraría allí. Ella escuchaba varias voces hablando y riendo muy animadamente, mientras siente latir su corazón latir a toda velocidad; entonces ella suavemente abre la puerta, a la vez que lagrimas desesperadas salían de sus ojos. Cuando finalmente la puerta esta abierta totalmente, se encuentra con tres rostros sorprendidos, que rápidamente cambian a tiernas y amorosas sonrisas.  
  
"Buenos días, Lia" dice dulcemente la mujer que era prácticamente la versión adulta de Lia, con ojos marrón.  
  
"Dormiste bien?" dice la anciana con un rostro gentil.  
  
"Jovencita, que te he dicho acerca de desayunar con tu ropa de dormir? Es de muy mala educación" decía el hombre sonriendo.  
  
Lia mira a cada uno de los rostros en aquella mesa, eran ellos, su familia. Ella recordaba sus anhelos en tener a su familia con ella, pero ellos estaban allí, frente a ella, en ese instante. ¿Cómo era posible? Que era todo aquello que ella recordaba sobre la muerte de su familia?  
  
Lia comienza a sollozar descontroladamente, a la vez que más lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Lagrimas de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo, de confusión y frustración. Rápidamente, sus padres y su abuela se acercan a ella y comienzan a preguntarle que le sucedía una y otra vez, desesperados, ya que ella no contestaba. Finalmente, tantas emociones y palabras hicieron que ésta se desmayara.  
  
Nuevamente, Lia se encuentras en el mismo lugar donde abrió sus ojos por ultima vez. En su habitación; esta vez, se encontró con el gentil rostro de su madre sonriéndole.  
  
"Ya despert" Lia escucha decir a su madre, luego ve a su abuela y a su padre acercándose a su cama.  
  
"Lia, como te sientes?" le pregunta su padre consternado.  
  
"Estoy bien..." ella dice un poco nerviosa, mientras no deja a de mirar con asombro a su familia.  
  
"No sé... Yo la veo un poco pálida, deberíamos volver a llamar al médico" el Rey comenta a la madre y la abuela de Lia.  
  
"Deben ser los nervios..." la abuela de Lia dice.  
  
"La criada dijo que estaba alucinando y diciendo que estábamos muertos y que ella era la Reina" el Rey dijo seriamente.  
  
"Lia, hija, estas segura que estas bien?" la Reina le pregunta a Lia, consternada, mientras toca suavemente el rostro.  
  
"Estoy bien... es solo que tuve una pesadilla. Fue horrible, tan real... ustedes estaban muertos y yo era la Reina. Y había alguien conmigo, pero no puedo recordar su nombre o su cara" Lia dice desesperada mientras sus lagrimas amenazaban salir de sus rostros.  
  
Su madre la abraza fuerte, y le dice, "Tranquila, mi niña, era solo una pesadilla. Estamos aquí, contigo... Jamás te vamos a dejar, siempre vamos a estar contigo".  
  
Lia responde al abrazo de su madre, y le dice sollozando, "Madre, te extrañaba tanto".  
  
La Reina le mira sonriendo, y le dice, "Siempre he estado aquí contigo, mi vida... Era solo una pesadilla que debes olvidar. De acuerdo?".  
  
Lia asienta, sonriendo mientras seca las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
"De todas formas quiero que te vea el doctor" el Rey dice pensativo.  
  
"Estoy bien, papá. Era solo una pesadilla" Lia dice sonriéndole, se sentía tan bien decirle 'pap'. El Rey sonríe satisfecho, "Muy bien. Ahora, necesito que te prepares; en varias horas será la cena de celebración".  
  
"Celebración?" Lia repite confundida.  
  
"Si... Hoy es la cena de celebración del día antes de tu boda. Acaso no lo recuerdas?" dice su abuela.  
  
"¡¿Mi boda?! Pero eso es imposible! Yo no me he comprometido con nadie" Lia dice alterada.  
  
"Que?! De que estas hablando, Lia, tu te comprometiste con el Duque Fhar desde que eras una niña!" el Rey dice un poco molesto.  
  
"Esa pesadilla le afecto demasiado... A lo mejor sufre de algún tipo de amnesia" comenta la abuela de Lia.  
  
"Lia, escúchame bien... Todo eso que paso, que creíste haber vivido, debes olvidarlo. Era solo una pesadilla; esta es tu realidad, la que debes vivir" la Reina dice seriamente.  
  
"Pero todo parecía tan real... y él... él estaba conmigo" dice Lia un poco soñolienta.  
  
"'Él'? De quien hablas?" el Rey pregunta.  
  
"No sé, no recuerdo su nombre o su cara... pero sé que 'él' estaba conmigo. Eso era real" Lia dice un poco molesta, mientras siente como sus parpados se van cerrando poco a poco.  
  
"Lia, todo era parte de la pesadilla... Nada era real" es lo último que Lia logra escuchar antes de que cayera profundamente dormida.  
  
Nuevamente todo era oscuridad, sentía como flotaba en medio de la nada, y desesperadamente buscaba algo en que sostenerse. De repente, ella ve una pequeña luz a distancia desde donde alguien gritaba su nombre. Aquella luz poco a poco se va haciendo más grande... "_LIA!!_" finalmente escucha una voz masculina gritar desesperado.  
  
"Lia, estas bien?" Lia siente que le tocan el brazo suavemente, y ésta abre sus ojos sobresaltada. Entonces ve a su padre sentado al lado de ella, mirándola preocupado. Ella mira su alrededor y ve que se encuentra sentada en una mesa, junto con un grupo de personas, incluyendo a madre y a su abuela, que la miran extrañados.  
  
"Lia, estas bien?" vuelve a preguntar su padre.  
  
"Si, papá... estoy bien" ella responde tímidamente, aun mirando a su alrededor.  
  
"Aww, la pobrecilla debe estar exhausta con tanto preparativo para la boda, que se ha quedado dormida" comenta una mujer rubia, de unos 50 años que estaba allí en la mesa.  
  
Lia se sonroja avergonzada. ¿Se había quedado dormido delante de todas personas que no conocía?... Un momento! Como era que ella había llegado hasta allí, si lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en su habitación. Todo era tan confuso. Ella toca su cabeza, mientras le regresaba aquel dolor de cabeza que ya había sentido.  
  
"Deben ser los nervios por nuestra boda... No es así, cariño?" Lia escucha decir a un hombre sentado a su lado derecho, el cual su cabello era también de color rubio y fisiología regular, este parecía tener al menos unos 30 años. Lia lo mira un poco asqueada, lo cual el hombre nota. "Te sucede algo, amor?" mientras le toma la mano para besarla, pero ella rápidamente se la quita.  
  
"Soy la princesa... háblame como a tal" Lia dice fríamente, entonces ve como los invitados de la mesa la miran sorprendidos. Repentinamente, el Rey empieza a carcajearse escandalosamente, mientras poco a poco todos los que estaban allí sentados en la mesa hacen lo mismo, excepto Lia.  
  
_Varias horas mas tarde...  
_  
Lia y su prometido, El Duque Fhar, caminaban en silencio por los jardines del palacio. No podía creer a esa misma hora, el día de mañana estaría casada con ese hombre que aunque su mente decía que lo conocía, había otra parte de ella que lo sentía un total extraño. Luego ella siente como el hombre pone su brazo alrededor de su hombro, mientras ambos continúan caminando. Lia no puede evitar sentir repulsión, y rápidamente se adelanta varios pasos para que el brazo de él ya no estuviera sobre ella.  
  
"Que te sucede, Lia? Otras veces nunca habías rechazado que te tocara" el Duque dice con notable frustración.  
  
"Lo siento... es que todo parece tan extraño" ella dice pensativa, y un poco avergonzada.  
  
"Sé que estas nerviosa por lo de nuestra boda y de lo que pasara mañana en la noche cuando estemos solos" él dice sonrojado, lo cual Lia nota aun en la oscuridad.  
  
Lia hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírse en su cara. Que le pasaba a este tipo? Acaso él la creía tan inocente como para no saber nada sobre sexo? O era acaso que a él le daba vergüenza?

"Y que es eso que pasara entre nosotros mañana en la noche?" ella dice burlonamente, lo cual el Duque pareció no haber notado.

Éste se sonroja profusamente, y le dice, "Acaso la Reina no ha hablado contigo sobre eso?".

"No" Lia contesta simplemente, luego dice sonriendo maliciosamente "...por que no me dices tú, después de todo, ya mañana estaremos casados".  
  
El Duque titubea por varios minutos antes de decir, "Creo que eso mejor que hables de esto con la Reina".  
  
Lia no puede evitar sentirse mortificada. Se iba a casar con el mas grande de los imbéciles y lo peor de todo era que le daba vergüenza hablar de sexo! Se supone que vivían en una civilización de mente abierta y sin inhibiciones. Lia lo mira, y no puede evitar notar ciertas características en él. Era obvio que este le llevaba varios años a ella, 14 años para ser exactos; su voz era bastante débil y carecía de carácter, estaba segura que éste seria un hombre fácil de pisotear y manejar a su antojo; era bastante común, no era un ejemplar-de-hombre, y su mirada era fría, a veces parecía carecer de emociones. Esa no era la mirada de un hombre enamorado.  
  
"Por que me miras así? Te sucede algo, amor?" el Duque dice extrañado, aunque sonriendo.  
  
Lia lo mira mortificada y le dice, "Deja de llamarme 'amor'. Es muy molesto..." luego continua, "... Ya me voy. Buenas noches".  
  
"Me das un beso?" el Duque dice mientras se acerca a ella, y sin esperar respuesta acerca sus labios a los de ella.

Pero los reflejos de Lia eran excelentes, y rápidamente da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él no sin antes emitir un sonido de asco. "Tal vez mañana..." ella responde, y mientras se encamina hacia el interior del castillo le dice, "... Buenas noches".  
  
Mientras Lia caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, observa todo con detenimiento. Todo parecía ser tan distinto, pero a la vez tan normal y familiar; la decoración, los muebles, las pinturas al óleo de antiguas Reinas Amazonas, el tapiz. Entonces Lia ve como algunas criadas vienen caminando del lado opuesto. "Buenas noches, Alteza" dice todas las criadas al mismo tiempo, sonriendo cordialmente.  
  
"Buenas noches" Lia responde educadamente, y justo cuando las criadas pasan al lado de Lia, ésta las mira con disimulo, y rápidamente ve como los rostros de todas cambian a la vez a uno sombrío y desprovisto de emoción. Finalmente, llega hasta su habitación, y al entrar se encuentra a su madre allí, sentada en una silla mirando hacia el balcón. "Mamá, no esperaba verte aqu" comenta Lia sonriendo felizmente.  
  
"Quería asegurarme que estabas bien... Te sientes mejor, no?" la Reina pregunta desde su asiento mientras mira a su hija.  
  
"Si... mucho mejor, solo un poco confundida, pero estoy segura que ya pasara" Lia dice mientras se acerca a su madre.  
  
"Que bueno... Todos estamos muy preocupados por este cambio tan repentino en ti" dice la Reina mientras le indica a Lia que se siente en la butaca al lado de ella.  
  
Lia se sienta al lado de su madre y le dice, "Lo siento...".  
  
"No te preocupes... Ahora dime, estas emocionada por tu boda?" la Reina pregunta.  
  
Lia no puede evitar hacer un gesto de mortificación y disgusto al pensar en el que seria su esposo. "Sucede algo, hija?" pregunta la Reina al notar el cambio en el rostro de Lia.  
  
Lia se queda en silencio por varios minutos para finalmente decir, "La verdad es que no estoy tan segura de que el Duque Fhar sea el hombre indicado para mi".  
  
"Por que dices eso?" dice la Reina bastante sorprendida.  
  
"Por que no lo amo... Siempre pensé que si algún día me iba a casar seria con un hombre que amara, que me hiciera sentir protegida, que cuando lo viera me hiciera temblar de emoción, que cuando me tocara me hiciera sentir en las nubes... pero el duque Fhar me da asco. Yo no lo amo y él no me ama a m" Lia dice pensativa, mientras a ella vienen ciertos recuerdos de una vez haberse sentido así pero sin idea de hacia quien.  
  
La Reina mira a Lia por varios minutos en silencio, "Tienes una idea tan obsoleta del amor, Lia... Pensé que te había educado mejor. Cuando eres una futura Reina, el amor pasa a ser secundario; y aunque dices que el duque Fhar te da asco, eventualmente te acostumbraras a él... Tienes una obligación como Reina y es darle al pueblo amazon una heredera al trono. Lo demás no importa" finalmente dice la Reina seriamente y mirada fría.  
  
Lia mira a su madre incrédulamente, Como era posible que alguien que se había casado por amor podía expresarse de esa manera? Además, que clase de consuelo era ese de que 'se acostumbraría' a su futuro esposo? Ella no quería 'acostumbrarse' a él nunca, le había bastado con varias horas para saber que si se casaba con ese hombre sería el error más grande de su vida.  
  
"...sé que todos estos pensamientos y dudas son parte de los 'nervios pre- nupciales' y de las pesadillas que haz tenido, así que es mejor que duermas y te tranquilices; ya veras que mañana te sentirás mejor..." dice la Reina mientras se pone de pie, y finalmente sonriendo con dulzura le dice "... Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, hija".  
  
"Buenas noches, mama" Lia responde devolviéndole la sonrisa a su progenitora.

Mientras Lia observa cuando su madre sale de su habitación, ve el reflejo de ésta en uno de los espejos de la habitación, donde su cara rápidamente cambia de una sonrisa a la mas sombría y fría de todas las expresiones faciales que jamás a había visto. Tan pronto la Reina sale de la habitación, Lia no puede dejar de pensar en que esa era la misma expresión que tenían las criadas. Todos, su familia, los criados, los soldados, hasta su futuro-esposo, parecían ser de una manera frente a ella, pero tan pronto daba la espalda esto cambiaba rápidamente. Por que? Lia suspira frustrada mientras se dirige a su cama y se acuesta en ella. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella pesadilla, y se preguntaba por que ésta le había afectado tanto. Había creído vivir en una realidad tan distinta, en una oscuridad tan convincente, pero ahora vivía por fin en la claridad. Aunque esa supuesta claridad aun estaba opaca. "Él" Lia murmura, tratando de recordar su rostro o su nombre, pero nada venia a su mente. Acaso él también era parte de la pesadilla que Lia había creído vivir. No! Claro que no. Todo lo referente a él era tan real. Podía sentirlo, recordarlo diciendo su nombre, mirándola. Pero por que no podía recordar?! Una vez mas, ella suspira mientras cierra sus ojos, y decide sacar todo pensamiento de su mente para al menos poder descansar tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.  
  
"_¡¡LIA!!_" ella escucha nuevamente aquella voz masculina gritar desesperado. Rápidamente ella se levanta de su cama asustada, mirando a su alrededor buscando algo. ¿El qué? Ni ella misma estaba segura. Pero sabia que debía hacer algo, aquella era la voz de 'él' que necesitaba de ella, pero como ayudarlo si ni tan siquiera sabia quien era él o donde estaba? Lia siente lagrimas salir de sus ojos, y rápidamente se tira en su cama a llorar desesperada y frustrada, hasta que finalmente llora hasta quedarse dormida.  
  
_La mañana siguiente..._  
  
Lia esta en su habitación, frente al espejo vistiendo su largo y ancho vestido de boda de color azul; su cabello rizado con pequeñas flores por todas partes. Cualquier novia el día antes de su boda seria un mar de felicidad, o al menos un mar de nervios, pero no Lia. Ella llevaba ahí frente al espejo varias horas, mirándose así misma, de manera casi catatónica, sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro y en total silencio. Finalmente, la Reina entra a la habitación y se para justo al lado de su hija, y mientras la mira le dice, "Te ves tan hermosa, Lia". Lia no dice nada, y solo continua ahí, frente al espejo sin mirar a su progenitora. Su madre la mira extrañada, al notar la expresión en su rostro, pero decide no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.  
  
"Es mejor que bajemos... ya todo esta listo" dice la Reina mientras toma del brazo a Lia y la guía fuera de su habitación. Luego de varios minutos, ambas llegan hasta la entrada del Salón de Trono donde Lia podía ver a su padre sentado allí, junto a su abuela y a su futuro esposo; luego ve como su madre también se les une. Lia mira a su alrededor carente de emoción; el lugar estaba totalmente lleno, sobretodo de nobles. Entonces, lentamente empieza a caminar por el pequeño camino que la conduciría hasta los tronos donde se encontraba su familia y casi-esposo. A su marcha solo veía sonrisas, pero según iba dejando personas a su paso veía como los rostros cambiaban a unos tan fríos como el de ella. Las palabras _'La realidad'_ _'Todo era una pesadilla' 'El amor es secundario'_ se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, a la vez que escuchaba la voz de 'él' llamándola desesperado.

Finalmente, Lia se detiene a mitad de camino, a mirar a todos lo que están a su alrededor que con aun y ella haberse detenido la miraban sonriéndole como si nada estuviera sucediendo, luego ella dirige su vista a la de sus padres quienes la miraban también sonriendo. Entonces, Lia extiende su mano firmemente hacia su derecha y repentinamente de ésta viene una enorme descarga de 'ki' que destruye todo el lado derecho de salón de trono. Ya nada eran sonrisas, todo eran gritos de horror, personas bañadas en sangre, desmembradas y muertas. Lia ve como su 'futuro esposo' se acerca a ella, y justo cuando esta frente a ella, lo agarra por el cuello, y es tanta la presión que le aplica que termina rompiéndoselo. Ahora se acercaban sus padres y su abuela quienes le reclamaban escandalizados que si estaba completamente loca. Entonces, Lia apunta ahora su mano derecha hacia ellos, de donde salen dos enormes esferas de 'ki' que van directamente hacia su padre y abuela, los cuales después de segundos, quedan hechos cenizas.  
  
"Que demonios estas haciendo!? Acabas de matar a tu padre y tu abuela!!" gritaba la madre de Lia llorando horrorizada, a cierta distancia de ella.  
  
"Ese no era mi padre y ella no era mi abuela..." dice Lia fríamente, luego continua, "... y tú no eres mi madre".  
  
"Claro que soy tu madre!! Cómo puedes decirme eso!?" lloraba la Reina desconsolada.  
  
Entonces Lia se acerca a ella, y le dice furiosa mientras la toma por el cuello, "Tú no eres mi madre!! Mis padres están muertos!...".  
  
La Reina continua llorando, pero de repente el llanto se torna en risa, en una risa diabólica que ya Lia había escuchado anteriormente. Lia suelta el cuello de la mujer; y ésta, en un pestañeo le cambia el cabello a color negro y sus ropas a una toga color gris, aunque aun conservaba el rostro de la madre de Lia. "Muy bien! No eras tan estúpida como pensé! Bravo!... Ahora dime, como lo supiste" dice la mujer.  
  
"Por que mi madre nunca tuvo una idea tan vacía del amor... ella si se casó por amor. Además, éste pequeño mundo que creaste es muy débil, yo podía ver fácilmente la hipocresía de tus títeres" explico Lia fríamente.  
  
"Vaya, vaya... muy bien por ti, tuviste suerte. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de tu amigo" la mujer dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
'O no!' Lia piensa horrorizada. Ella aun no podía recordar el nombre de él, como se supone que lo ayudaría si ni tan siquiera se acordaba de cómo era él.  
  
"Ahora mismo, ésta el pobre desangrándose y revolcándose del dolor... Esta tan excitante!" dice la mujer riendo perversamente.  
  
Lia no puede evitar las lagrimas, y trata de atacarla pero esta se aleja rápidamente de un brinco hasta el otro lado del salón. "Vamos, Lia... acaso él es tan poco importante para ti que no te acuerdas de su nombre?... Lo dejaste allá fuera desamparado mientras veías como lo golpeaba, mientras todas esas veces que te protegió, que te aconsejó, y tú solo lo rechazaste y lo maltrataste... deberias quedarte aquí en este pequeño mundo, donde eres importante, por que allá fuera no eres nadie mas que una mocosa egoísta, que solo se preocupa por si misma y nadie mas! Que bueno que tus padres están muertos, así no tendrían que ver que clase de engendro por hija han tenido. No vales nada! Nada! Quédate aquí, y déjalo morir!".  
  
"**¡¡Ya cállate!!**" Lia grita desesperada cada una de esas palabras haciendo eco en su mente. Sabia que era todo era verdad cada una de las palabras de la criatura eran ciertas, Lia cae arrodillada en el piso mientras llora desconsolada, imaginando todo lo que estaba sufriendo allá fuera. No era justo! Entonces, a su mente empezaban a aparecer imágenes borrosas de la pelea que él había tenido antes con la criatura, y como ésta lo golpeaba. Como él le había pedido que se fuera a un lugar a salvo, pero todo era en vano. Todo trato amable que él intentó de tener en innumerables ocasiones con ella, ella totalmente lo rechazó, lo disminuyo e insulto.

"Vez que tenia razón?... Que pena que él haya creído que tú valías el sacrificio" dice la mujer mofándose, mientras leía todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de Lia.  
  
Entonces la mujer ve como Lia se pone de pie mientras seca sus lagrimas, "Sí, tienes razón, yo no valgo el sacrificio... pero él si" repentinamente, ella puede ver una imagen clara de él: sus ojos azules, su cabello púrpura, su voz, su cuerpo; Lia respira súbitamente. Su nombre. Entonces grita con todo su corazón... "**¡¡TRUNKS!!**".


	16. Realidad

Nota de la Autora: Para empezar quiero pedir disculpas por tantos años de ausencia, sé que habían varias personas que estaban muy entusiasmados con mi fic y yo los defraudé. Mis más sinceras disculpas, prometo que terminaré la historia a como de lugar. Gracias a las personas que me han escrito pidiendo que termine el fic, ya que esto fue posible gracias a ellos. Traduccion de la canción 'Inneruniverse' cortesia de adicional, de que lamentablemente la canción no me pertenece, si no a la Sra. Yoko Kanno y demás compañia. Como siempre, he terminado este fic bastante tarde, así que es probable que tenga muchos errores. Discúlpenme esa también. De todas maneras, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

La mentira había terminado. Aquel vacío oscuro y frío fue remplazado por el calor de la dura y triste realidad de lo que le esperaba. Tenía a la criatura de frente, mirándole sorprendida.

Lia le devolvía la mirada llena de odio y seriedad. Silencio total.

La criatura trata de entrar en la mente de Lia, pero una muralla gigante no le permitía acceso. Ésta sonríe cruelmente y con su cabeza señala hacia su lado izquierdo.

Lia sigue la vista de la criatura y a varios pies de distancia de la criatura, ve en el suelo donde yace Trunks, cubierto en sangre e inmóvil. Lia sintió sus pies debilitarse y trata de ajustar su vista, no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. Quería correr a su lado y asegurarse de que estaría bien, pero sabía que la criatura no le dejaría acercarse. Ella respira profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque solo fuera superficialmente, por que para su interior sentía como todo se derrumbara. Pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo, debía defender a Trunks como él lo había hecho por ella.   
Repentinamente, Lia siente como el poder de la criatura empieza aumentar descomunalmente. Esa era la señal, Lia debía hacer lo mismo pronto, ella cierra sus ojos y empieza a aumentar su poder.

La criatura mira a Lia curiosa y ansiosa, deseosa por comenzar la batalla. Entonces nota como el cuerpo de Lia se hacían visibles unas rayas de color negro. Sus manos, pies, cabeza, toda área de su cuerpo tenia una de esas rayas negras, similares a las de un gato o tigre. Lia entonces abre sus ojos, los que se había tornado en color gris también similar a un gato.

La criatura sonríe nuevamente, sabia que esto iba a ponerse interesante.

De repente, Lia corre a gran velocidad hacia la criatura y en un parpadeo aparece frente a la criatura y le conecta un puño justo en la cara.

La criatura solo fue empujada varios pies hacia atrás según la fuerza del puño, pero no tuvo ningún daño.

Lia ataca nuevamente conectando otro puño en el rostro y una patada en el estomago pero nuevamente no tuvo ninguna efecto.

La criatura solo sonríe malévolamente y dice con su voz distorsionada, "Ahora yo". Y en menos de un segundo la criatura se dirigió hacia Lia, y le agarro por el cuello fuertemente. Para entonces, subir con ella hasta lo más alto, y luego bajar con ella a toda velocidad, haciéndole chocar estruendosamente contra el suelo.

Lia solo siente el inmenso dolor cuando su cuerpo toca la superficie. Ella tose fuertemente y nota como su ropa y su mano se cubren de su propia sangre. Ella lentamente se pone de pie y trata nuevamente de atacar a la criatura, pero esta se le adelanta y conecta una patada en el estomago de Lia.

Lia cae en el piso de rodillas mientras trata de ignorar el fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, y como la sangre que continua saliendo de su boca. Ahora, ve a la criatura parada frente a ella, y como pone su mano en su cabeza.

Miles de pensamientos vienen a la cabeza de Lia, todos manipulados por la criatura. Recuerdo y pensamientos de odio, dolor, sufrimiento, de sangre. Lia comienza a gritar desesperada, mientras sus ojos comienzan a llorar sangre. "YA BASTA!!" Lia grita desesperada, mientras siente desquiciarse y debilitarse con tantos pensamientos a la vez.

La criatura solo sonríe cruelmente mientras nuevamente agarra a Lia por el cuello, entonces la tira sobre el aire, para un parpadeo darle una doble patada en el estomago.

Lia cae duro en el suelo, siente como su fuerza se drena rápidamente y por la desesperación no puede evitar las lágrimas. Había perdido la batalla tan fácilmente, era obvio que ella no era competencia para la criatura. Sentía tanta rabia que en el momento que Trunks más la necesitaba ella no pudo ayudarlo y protegerle como tantas veces el había hecho lo mismo por ella.  
De repente, ella escucha un suave quejido y dirige con dificultad su mirada hacia el mismo. Entonces ve a su lado a Trunks, con su cara irreconocible, llena de moretones y sangre, unos de sus ojos parcialmente abierto, mientras el otro estaba totalmente cerrado por la hinchazón.  
"Trunks…" ella le susurra llorando, "… perdóname".Lentamente Trunks extiende su mano ensangrentada hacia ella, tratando de tocarla. Ella también extiende su mano hacia él. Y justo en el instante en que sus manos se tocarían, la criatura llega de la nada y patea a Trunks ferozmente.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!!" Lia grita desesperada mientras la criatura continua pateando a Trunks una y otra vez.

Lia intenta desesperadamente el ponerse de pie, ya que Trunks no podía defenderse, pero ella cae en el piso débil, desesperada e histérica por la paliza que la criatura le daba a Trunks por simple morbo. Lia gritaba una y otra vez a la criatura que no le hiciera daño y que peleara con ella. Pero la criatura solo le daba a Trunks con más fuerza. Lia sentía desquiciarse, que el mundo se le iba de las manos y sostiene su cabeza mientras continua sollozando desesperada.  
"MAMÁ, AYUDAME!!" Lia grita en su desesperación, mientras cierra los ojos y extiende su mano hacia el cielo.

La criatura escucha el clamor de Lia y cesa la paliza a Trunks, y se acerca a Lia mientras ríe diabólicamente. "Nadie aquí. Solo tu, yo y el muerto" dice la criatura.

De repente una fuerte briza se siente por toda la selva, las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, un silencio ensordecedor se apodero del lugar, el ambiente se torno pesado, el lugar estaba tan caliente como un volcán.  
La criatura empieza a sentir que el poder de Lia empieza a crecer a un nivel que nunca antes había sentido, mientras nota como una luz color violeta emana del cuerpo de Lia.

Entonces Lia abre sus ojos, que le habían cambiado a color negro, mientras lentamente se pone de pie. Ya no sentía dolor, su mente estaba clara con un solo objetivo. Venganza.

La criatura mira a Lia asombrada, preguntándose de donde Lia había sacado la fuerza necesaria. Esta se distancia a varios pies de Lia, y se prepara para el próximo episodio.

El rostro de Lia no tenia expresión alguna, ya no tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Luego ella coloca sus manos frente a su pecho en oración y comienza hablar en el idioma muerto de las amazonas.

Repentinamente se escucha un cántico en ese mismo lenguaje, donde varias voces parecían estar allí. La criatura busca en los alrededores del lugar para corroborar de donde viene el cántico, pero el mismo parece venir de la nada; la criatura estaba visiblemente ansiosa.

Ahora varias decenas de pequeñas esferas salían del cuerpo de Lia, y en lugar de destruir todo a su paso, rodearon a la criatura y a Lia formando un círculo. Luego, las esferas se convirtieron en un vapor del color blanco más brillante jamás visto, y esta tenia la forma de mujer.

El canto que se había escuchado anteriormente y que no dejaba de sonar venia de estas mujeres.  
De repente, el cántico se detiene abruptamente y Lia aprieta sus manos con más fuerza. Luego de varios segundos, el cántico regresa pero solo se escuchaba la dulce voz de Lia que cantaba,

_Estoy llamando ahora… Antepasados levántense y vengan  
Déjame ser yo solo un momento  
Vengan, les estoy llamando  
Ayúdame a recordar cuando la vida tenia sentido  
Estoy llamando ahora… Antepasados levántense y vengan  
Aquel que no conoció la felicidad fue por que no entendió su llamado_

Luego de estas palabras, hubo un silencio total en aquella selva.  
Aquellos no eran simples espíritus que Lia había convocado eran las almas de todas y cada una de las reinas amazonas que habían reinado en Amazon.

Después de ese breve momento de silencio, el cántico de las amazonas comienza nuevamente pero más fuerte, tanto que se podía escuchar por todo el planeta, mientras a una velocidad inimaginable Lia apareció frente a la criatura donde de un solo puño envío a la criatura a volar por los aires a metros y metros de distancia. La criatura no había caído bien al suelo cuando Lia ya le esperaba ahí, y de una patada la envió hacia aire directo al oscuro cielo. Nuevamente allí Lia le esperaba y con otro puño la envió de vuelta del suelo de donde venia.

La criatura chocó contra el suelo peor de lo que Lia había caído anteriormente, haciendo que el planeta completo temblara.

Lia estaba ahora parada al lado de la criatura, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, mal herida. Lia se dobla y mientras acerca su dedo índice a la frente de la criatura, esta comienza gritar, "No más!".

Lia por un segundo se detiene, pero a su mente vienen los momentos en que la criatura no guardo ningún tipo de misericordia por Trunks, y por el contrario lo lastimaba más, una y otra vez.

Furiosa, Lia finalmente pone su dedo índice en la frente de la criatura, así entrando a la mente de la criatura haciendo que la criatura una y otra vez recordará a todas y cada una de las personas que asesino vilmente e intercalando ese dolor con el propio dolor de la criatura. Inúndala de pena, tristeza, sufrimiento, odio a si misma, todo lo malo que podía existir en el universo.  
La criatura comienza a gritar desesperada mientras los espíritus de las amazonas empiezan a volar por encima de esta, rodeándole para luego empezar a traspasarle por su lastimado cuerpo. Cada vez que una amazona pasaba por su cuerpo la criatura gritaba de dolor, desesperada. Entonces, Lia remueve su dedo de la frente de la criatura mientras las almas amazonas continuaban con su castigo a la criatura. Mientras mas rápido pasaban a través de la criatura, se veía como el rostro y cuerpo iba rápidamente decayendo, era como si su poder fuera drenado. Lia lentamente se retira mientras no saca sus ojos de la criatura y como se estremecía de dolor.

Finalmente, todas las almas amazonas se juntan para formar una esfera de poder, brillante y blanca. Lia con su mano da una señal de 'hacia delante' y la esfera va directamente al pecho de la criatura.

Una luz blanca rodea al cuerpo de la criatura; el quejido de la criatura igual de tenebroso a los que daba cuando quería amedrentar a sus victimas, pero esta vez había cambiado, ahora era sufrimiento. Luego de varios segundos, la luz desaparece y solo yace en el suelo el cadáver seco de la criatura.

Trunks. Es el primer pensamiento que viene a la mente de Lia.

En un parpadeo ella aparece al lado de Trunks, y rápidamente se arrodilla a su lado, evaluando el daño. Ella toca su cuello buscando un pulso pero no encuentra ninguno. No dándose por vencida verifica su respiración, y continúa buscando pulso en su muñeca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Trunks había fallecido.

"No no no no no no…" ella susurra mientras sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, "… no puede ser. Tú no". Ella toma su cuerpo sin vida y lo abraza, acaricia su rostro suavemente, "… Perdóname" ella susurra mientras sus lagrimas no cesaban.

Repentinamente, dos luces brillantes aparecen frente a Lia. Ella desorientada e insegura de estos destellos, agarra con firmeza el cuerpo de Trunks, angustiada.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que hacerlo ahora" Lia escucho la voz de una mujer  
decir. Lia trata de enfocar su vista mejor, pero la luz era muy brillante y no podía ver.

"Quien esta ahí?" Lia grita molesta, lagrimas aún en sus ojos.

"De prisa" dice también una voz femenina, aunque esta era diferente a la anterior. Luego de esto, las luces disminuyen y finalmente Lia pudo ver a quienes pertenecían las voces.

Continuara…


	17. Hikari

Nota de la Autora: De veras no sé ni que decir. Me siento super avergonzada por que la última vez que actualice la historia prometí que la terminaría, pero ya ven que no fue así. No voy a exigir ni que dejen reviews, porque de verás que no los merezco. Honestamente hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada de historias asi que no se si mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado en algo. Por favor disculpen si la historia no es de su agrado. Les agradezco mucho a anny311013 y dbz2 por los reviews, si no es por ustedes jamás hubiese recordado que tenía algo por completar. Espero les guste este corto capitulo. P.S.: Hikari = Luz (en japonés)

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que hacerlo ahora" Lia escuchó la voz de una mujer  
decir. Ella trata de enfocar su vista, pero la luz era demasiado brillante.

"Quien está ahí?" Lia grita molesta, lagrimas aún en sus ojos mientras acerca el cuerpo de Trunks hacia, protegiéndolo.

"De prisa" dice también una voz femenina, aunque esta era diferente a la anterior. Luego de esto, destello disminuye lentamente hasta que finalmente Lia pudo ver a quienes pertenecían las voces.

Lia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y una y otra vez mira ambas mujeres. Eran idénticas a las pinturas de los alrededores del palacio de su madre y su abuela.

"Mamá?... Abuela?..." Lia susurra incrédula.

Quienes hacia muchos años habían sacrificado sus vidas por Lia estaban en ese preciso instante frente a ella. Sus cuerpos casi transparentes cubiertos por una luz tenue de color dorado y sus rostros con expresión de bondad miran a Lia.

"Si… hija" ve a su madre decir mientras le sonríe gentilmente.

"No tenemos tiempo que perder…" Lia ve a su abuela decirle a su mamá, "…todavía podemos hacer por él" para luego ambas arrodillarse al lado de Trunks.

Lia aún no podía creer sus ojos y miraba a ambas incrédulamente. Por primera vez podía ver y tener de cerca a su querida madre y abuela. Quienes pensó que solo podía ver en sus sueños. Ella ve como ambas ponen su manos sobre el pecho de Trunks para luego una energía color dorada rodear su cuerpo sin vida.

"Su cuerpo ha recibido mucho daño" comenta la abuela de Lia, mientras miraba a su nieta.

"Por favor, abuela, ayúdalo…" Lia dice desesperada con lágrimas en sus ojos, "…por favor".

"Lo haremos…" contesta la madre de Lia.

Luego de varios segundos, Lia nota como la luz dorada que rodeaba a su madre y su abuela cada vez se hace más opaca, mientras que por el contrario el cuerpo de Trunks era rodeado por una luz que cada vez se hacía más brillante.  
Finalmente, cuando la luz que rodeaba a ambas estaba a punto de extinguirse, éstas se ponen de pie. "Le hemos de vuelto la vida a este joven…" dice la anciana mujer mientras dirige su vista hacia su nieta, "… la vida de él es ahora tu responsabilidad. De la misma manera que él ha cuidado por ti estos años, ahora te toca a ti".

"Es que no entiendo cómo pudieron hacer esto… porque están aquí? Cómo?… Yo.." Lia comienza a decir confundida pero es interrumpida por su joven progenitora.

"El destino de ambos esta entrelazado el uno con el otro, hija mía. Uno no puede coexistir sin el otro".

Lia ve como las figuras transparente de ambas poco a poco comienzan a desaparecer y dice desesperada, "Mamá! Abuela! No me dejen! Qué quieren decir con esto? Qué debo hacer? Tenemos que hablar!".

"En algún momento podremos hablar, ahora no" Lia escucha a su abuela decir.

"Es que no creo poder…" Lia comienza a decir pero es interrumpida nuevamente esta vez por su abuela.

"Entonces la vida de este muchacho no es tan importante para ti".

"Si! Si lo es…" Lia dice desesperada.

"Entonces demuéstralo. Eres una amazona y las amazonas no dudan" contesta la abuela orgullosamente.

"Tu puedes hacerlo, hija mía. Estamos tan orgullosas de ti. Siempre hemos sabido que nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano" estas fueron las últimas palabras que Lia escucho decir de su madre antes de que ella y su abuela desaparecieran en la oscuridad.

Por varios segundos Lia se queda totalmente atónita tratando de comprender lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se tornan hacia Trunks quien yacía en sus brazos; su respiración era débil y con dificultad.

Lia comienza a llorar mientras ve las heridas repletas de sangre en todo su cuerpo, aún no está segura de que hacer. De repente, comienza a llover en la oscuridad, rayos y relámpagos caían iluminando el lugar por segundos.  
Ella respira profundamente tratando pensar cuál sería lo próximo a hacer, Trunks no podía permanecer bajo la lluvia por mucho tiempo ya que corría el riesgo de que sus heridas se infectaran o debido a lo débil que estaba enfermarse de pulmonía. Debían protegerse de la lluvia.

Ella toma su cuerpo en sus brazos y con lo poco de fuerza que quedaba en su ser, corre a través de la selva a toda prisa. Lo más cercano que había según la localización donde se encontraban era la nave de los 'tsunic', allí podía proteger a Trunks de la lluvia y tal vez encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarle con sus heridas.

Luego de varios minutos, Lia llega a la nave y rápidamente se dirige a una de las habitaciones de los 'tsunic'. Allí coloca a Trunks en la cama para luego buscar por todas las habitaciones desesperadamente por algún medicamento, finalmente llega hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los esqueletos de los tsunic. Ella respira profundamente, no quería entrar a la habitación pero sus miedos tenían que ser olvidados, la vida de Trunks estaba en riesgo.  
Lia inhala profundamente, finalmente entra a la habitación y lo primero que ve en la pared al entrar es un cajón con la palabra 'EMERGENCIA' en el idioma de los alienígenas. Exhala aliviada y se dirige rápidamente hacia el cajón, al abrirlo encuentra todo tipo de instrumentos médicos además de medicamentos.

Lia ríe levemente a la vez que llora de felicidad mientras desesperadamente saca el cajón de su lugar y se lo lleva completo fuera de la habitación hacia donde esta Trunks. Una vez allí, toma uno de los medicamentos 'Antibiótico' y llena una jeringa con el contenido, y justo en el momento en el que inyectaría a Trunks su mano comienza a temblar. Lentamente lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos mientras sollozaba, "_No puedo… _".

_"Lia concéntrate!!..." ella recuerda al consejero anciano gritar en una de las tantas lecciones de medicina que tomó. Tan solo era una chiquilla cuando el Gran Consejo la obligaba a tomar esas clases que ella aborrecía. "Pero es que es tan complicado! Además no le veo sentido, consejero, si en el planeta hay muchos doctores que pueden hacerse cargo de los enfermos y heridos" ella protestaba. "Si, tiene usted razón, Alteza. Pero en la vida de toda persona siempre llega un momento donde el depender de los demás no es una opción, donde uno debe valerse por sí mismo. Todos en el Gran Consejo queremos que usted sea capaz de lograr esto" Consejero Rui explica a la joven Lia quien se había entretenido mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje._

"_LIA!!_" la voz del consejero Rui hace eco en el pensamiento de ella. Luego recuerda las palabras de su madre y su abuela. _"Las amazonas no dudan". "Tú puedes hacerlo, hija mía. Estamos tan orgullosas de ti. Siempre hemos sabido que nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano_".

Lia inhala y exhala profundamente mientras seca sus lágrimas, todos habían puesto su fé en ella. Su madre y su abuela, el Gran Consejo, su planeta Amazon y sobretodo Trunks quien ahora dependía de ella. "Yo puedo. No más lagrimas… porque tú no te vas a morir. Me escuchaste? Es una orden" Lia susurraba en la oreja de Trunks para luego dirigir la jeringa a las heridas de Trunks.

_Dos horas más tarde…  
_

Lia despierta asustada, y lo primero que ve al abrir sus ojos es Trunks en la cama aún inconsciente. Ella tenía la esperanza que luego de haber tratado sus heridas el despertará, pero ella sabía que debido a lo lastimado que se encontraba eso no pasaría hasta varios días y hasta tal vez semanas. Trunks tenía vendado su pecho, brazos, piernas y hasta su quijada que estaba dislocada. De cierta manera le aliviaba el que él no estuviera consciente ya que de ese ser el caso, estaría pasando por un dolor horrible.

Lia se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana de la habitación. El sol ya comenzaba a salir, la lluvia había cesado; se podía escuchar los ruidos de los animes y la selva. El planeta había vuelto a la normalidad.

_"LIA!!..." sus pensamientos nuevamente se remontan a aquellos tiempos de sus lecciones de medicina del consejero Rui. "…pero que voy a hacer contigo, niña!? Si te distraes con cualquier tontería! Así jamás podrás aprender". Hasta el consejero perdía la paciencia con Lia y se le olvidaba todo tipo de protocolo con el que la debía tratar. "Perdón, perdón" Lia dice avergonzada. El consejero anciano suspira profundamente, "…como le decía, Alteza. La transferencia de 'ki' al corazón y cerebro de otra persona es un procedimiento muy complicado y arriesgado. Le explico, cuando alguien ha sido gravemente herido y se encuentra al borde de la muerte hay dos area en el cuerpo que empiezan a decaer, ellas son el cerebro y el corazón. Una vez el cerebro muere, le sigue el corazón. Ahora como te decía, si la persona ha muerto entonces, no hay nada que se pueda hacer; sin embargo, si la persona aún no ha muerto se utiliza la técnica de enviar 'ki' al cerebro y al corazón al mismo tiempo". "Entonces creo una gran esfera de 'ki' que vaya directa al corazón y al cerebro, y entonces la persona vive?" Lia comenta. "Me temo que no es así de sencillo, alteza. Hay varios factores que considerar, para empezar todo depende de la cantidad de 'ki' que el enfermo pueda soportar, además que debe ser al menos en un intervalo de cada 5 horas. Constante transferencia de 'ki' podría en terminar de matar al enfermo. El estimular al cerebro con energía pura, hace que envíe señales a todas las partes del cuerpo y a que el corazón siga funcionando para la pronta recuperación"._

"ESTUPIDA!!" Lia se dice a si misma mientras corre hacia Trunks. _"Como pude haber olvidado algo como eso?"_ se pregunta a ella misma una y otra vez. Ella se arrodilla al lado de la cama de Trunks, luego pone su mano en su frente y pecho. Inhala y exhala profundamente, no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa ya que sabe que el proporcionarle 'ki' de más podría afectarlo. Ella acaricia su cabello purpura, y sonríe levemente.  
Nuevamente coloca su mano en la frente de él, y luego varios segundos una luz blanca comienza a formarse en las manos de ella. Tan pronto Trunks comenzó a recibir el 'ki', Lia vio como su ceño se movía levemente, ella sonríe. "_Funciona!_".  
Para Lia era un poco difícil tratar de controlar el flujo del 'ki' tan bajo sin que aumentara a uno mayor y le hiciera daño a Trunks. "_Yo puedo hacerlo… solo un poco más_" pensaba Lia.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos, Lia terminó la transfusión de 'ki' y rápidamente acerca su oreja hacia el pecho de él. Ella escucha como el corazón de Trunks latía rápidamente, en comparación de cómo latía cuando había culminado de tratarle sus heridas.

Lia exhala profundamente y sonríe. Ella quería que ya pasaran 5 horas para ayudar a que Trunks se recuperará lo antes posible.

Continuara…


	18. Abre los ojos

A/N: Espero les guste este capitulo que es un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero nada, solo quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando con el fic para por fin terminarlo. Gracias anny por tu review! Que lo disfruten!

Irónico: Mirai Trunks Saga

El indefenso emplumado animal corría rápidamente por la selva, su cazador le perseguía muy de cerca. Estaba decidido a no dejarse atrapar, quien le perseguí no tenía el mismo conocimiento del planeta que tenia él, supuestamente tenía la ventaja. Sus movimientos erráticos, de una lado para el otro tratando de confundir a cazador; repentinamente, ve como una sombra desde el cielo va cayendo encima de él, aunque por más que intento avanzar, no pudo. Estaba atrapado.

"Te tengo!" dice se cazador, para luego agarrarle por su delgado cuello y torcerle de un tirón. Finalmente el animal había encontrado su fin.

Lia respira profundamente mientras se pone de pie y sacude el polvo de su ropa. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable de haber matado aquel plumífero animal, pero debía alimentarse. Era ley de vida.  
Luego de varios minutos, llega hasta una cueva. Al entrar a la misma, dice en voz alta con un tono de felicidad "Ya estoy aquí!".

Su vista se dirige hacia el suelo de la cueva donde se encontraba Trunks, aún inconsciente. Lia había decido luego de tres días que la condición de Trunks se había estabilizado moverlo a una cueva que tenía una pequeña laguna dentro. Era el lugar perfecto.

"No vas a creer lo que acabo de cazar, Trunks. Recuerdas aquel animal con plumas anaranjadas que corría como un demonio?..." dice Lia mientras ríe, "… pues lo atrape. Espero que la corrida que me hizo darle valga la pena y tenga buen sabor".

Ella se sentía un poco extraña el hablarle y que no pudiera contestarle. Pero ella estaba convencida que hablarle le haría bien a Trunks, que supiera que ella estaba con él.

"No puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable… no me gusta la violencia contra los animales, pero tenemos que comer. Además, quiero que el día de que despiertes haya comida lista que puedas comer" le dice Lia mientras que con un pequeño destello de 'ki' que va dirigida a unos troncos de madera, prepara una fogata.

Súbitamente, su expresión facial se convierte a una de tristeza, "… me pregunto cuando finalmente despertarás. Ya han pasado cuatro días y la verdad es que… extraño tu voz". Lia se veía un poco desmejorada, tenia círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos obvia señal de poco descanso y dormir. Pero para Lia el descansar no era una opción, el estado de Trunks le preocupaba muchísimo, además de que debía hacerle transfusiones de 'ki' cada cinco horas y ella tenía miedo a quedarse dormida y no darle las transfusiones a tiempo. Ella haría lo que tuviera que hacer y sacrificar lo que tuviera que sacrificar después que Trunks se recuperará rápidamente.  
Lia inhala y exhala profundamente y sonríe nuevamente, "Bueno es mejor que empiece a desplumar la cena" para luego comenzar a trabajar en el animal.

Luego varios minutos, el animal ya estaba cocinándose en la fogata cuando Lia se dirige a hacia Trunks. Ella examina su cuerpo y sonríe levemente, sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente.

"Tus heridas se ven mucho mejor, si continuas con esta tendencia diría que en varios días tus heridas habrán cerrado completamente…" ella dice mientras se recuesta a su lado para tomar delicadamente su brazo entrelazarlo con el suyo; ella quería que la sintiera y supiera que estaba junto a él.

Lia continua, "…sabes, he estado pensando una y otra vez, y aún no entiendo como mi madre y mi abuela aparecieron aquella noche. Siempre pensé que cuando alguien moría, ese es el fin. Todo termina ahí. Tal vez eso quiere decir que ambas siempre han estado conmigo. A lo mejor están conmigo ahora mismo, indirectamente ayudándome a curarte…" ella sonríe, "…Me alegró tanto haberlas visto y escuchar sus voces aunque fuera por unos segundos".

_"Las amazonas no dudan". "Estamos tan orgullosas de ti. Siempre hemos sabido que nuestro sacrificio no fue en vano_". Sus palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, y sonríe.

"Es una pena que no las hayas visto, ambas se veían hermosas rodeadas en esa luz blanca. Justamente como en mis sueños… y como el consejero Rui me las había descrito. Él las apreciaba muchísimo, recuerdo que cuando era niña una vez encontré a Rui llorando frente a la foto de ambas que hay en mi oficina. Él pensó que yo no lo había visto, pero si, era imposible no notarlo… Él es el único que me trata como a un adulto, lo demás me tratan como a una niña imbécil, además que me consiente mucho…" ella ríe suavemente, "…algo así como un abuelo a una nieta".  
Lia dirige su vista hacia Trunks; se veia tan tranquilo. Habia momentos en que se preguntaba si él en realidad la estaba escuchando pero sabia que no podia pensar negativamente, por el bien de él. La esperanza era lo ultimo que debia perder.

Lia despierta repentinamente luego de haberse quedado dormida, y para su sorpresa un olor a quemado inundaba la cueva.

"OH NO!" ella dice alterada mientras se dirige a toda prisa hacia la fogata. Al llegar hasta alli, sus sopechas eran confirmada, el animal que habia dejado cocinando estaba completamente achicharrado. "Maldición!" Lia dice molesta.

"Bueno… creo tendré que comer frutas nuevamente. Que asco" ella dice frustrada, luego se acerca a él y le susurra, "… regreso pronto" y sale de la cueva.

Media horas mas tarde, Lia entra a la cueva cargando al menos unas seis frutas de color azul y amarillo bastante parecidas a manzanas y peras. "Llegue…" ella anuncia.

Entonces se dirige hacia la pequeña laguna que estaba a unos pies de distancia de Trunks para lavar las frutas y mientras lo hace le comenta, "…a veces uno piensa que los animales son bestias salvajes con cierto instincto y nada de inteligencia, pero los condenados de este planeta son ridiculamente avispados! Se comen todas las frutas buenas y solo dejan estas cosas malas que me constipan. Son de lo peor".

Una vez termina de lavar la frutas las toma en sus brazos, se dirige hacia dónde estaba la fogata.  
De repente las frutas caen al suelo, Lia las habia dejado caer. Sus brazos, todo su cuerpo en general se habian debilitado, y comienza a temblar. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y cae arrodillada en el suelo. No podia creelo y miraba a Trunks una y otra vez. Él habia, finalmente, abierto sus ojos.

Continuara…


End file.
